Amy's Through
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: Sonic misses yet another date with Amy and Amy decides she is through with Sonic for good. Will Amy ever forgive Sonic and what will Sonic have to do to get Amy back. Rated M for lemon in later chapter and strong language
1. Chapter 1 Amy's Done

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters used in this fic

Amy's Pov: "Hmm what could be taking him so long he promised he would meet me here in the park but he hasn't shown up." "Maybe I'll just wait a little longer to see if he'll show up."

Sonic's Pov: "Ah, what a nice day it is and not a thing for me to do today at least I don't think I have anything to do today anyway." "Oh, well better head home and make me some dinner cause I'm starving."

**Station Square Park **

Amy's Pov: "I can't believe this he stood me up again." "Why bother asking me on a date and you're not gonna show up." "How many time does this make it now?" "Yep that's the fifth time he's done it." "That's it my heart can only take so much hurt."

Amy got up and started walking out of the park all the while holding her chest and tears flowing down her face all the while talking to herself.

"I can't believe I actually thought he'd show up this time am I desperate or something for attention." "Well not anymore my heart can't take it anymore." "I'm done with Sonic he's hurt me one to many times my heart is not some play thing." "That's it Amy Rose is done." She finished continuing her drive home from the park.

**Sonic's Apartment **

Sonic was sitting on the couch enjoying a plate of chili-dogs and watching his favorite TV show called Wild N' Out laughing at all the funny antics of Nick Cannon and the others. He soon finished his meal and took his dishes in the kitchen and washed them he then turned off his TV and went into his bathroom to take a shower.

He emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later with nothing but a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt on he retreated to his room and climbed into bed. With one final stretch he clapped his hands turning off his lights and falling asleep.

**Amy's Apartment**

Amy arrived at home still hurt from the fact of Sonic missing another date she turned on the light in her apartment and looked around at all the pictures, collectibles, and posters she had of Sonic and she was suddenly filled with rage**. **

She went on a mad streak suddenly tearing down all the posters on the wall and ripping them in half. She then started to rip and tear all of her collectible plushes of him throwing the fluff out of them she threw all her other things down on the ground breaking anything fragile and still ripping and tearing anything she could get her hands on all the while tears streaming down her face.

A mere hour later she didn't have anything else of Sonic to trash and just fell to her knees in a fit of tears, bawling her eyes out. When she finally stopped crying she got up and got a broom and swept up the entire mess she made she then threw it all into a box and took the box and put it into her car.

She then drove her car off into a rural area outside of Station Square, when she found a place where she was absolutely alone she took the box out of the car and set it on the ground she then went back to her car and got the lighter fluid she had stowed away in there soaking the box she had in in completely she then took out a box of matches and set the box on fire. She stood by looking into the blazing fire that burned all her Sonic memorabilia. She stood until her legs got tired and sat down on the hood of the car when the fire finally went out and there was no remains of anything she had burned she hopped back into her car and headed home as the sun was rising over the horizon.

She made it back home and sank down onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees and bowed her head on her knees and fell asleep on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 I Forgot, Cheer Up

Sonic awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He woke up feeling around for the phone touching everything but his phone till he was successful he looked at his caller id and it was Tails he answered it.

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Yo, Sonic what's going on?" Tails asked

"Nothing much just waking up is all why?" Sonic replied and asked yawning.

"Oh, don't play games Sonic you know what I'm calling about." Tails responded

"No, Tails you've got me completely stumped what are you calling about?" Sonic replied and asked

"Oh, you know your date with Amy yesterday how did it go?" Tails asked

"What date with Amy I didn't have a date with Amy yesterday as a matter of fact I don't think I asked Amy out on a date." Sonic responded

"Sonic you did ask Amy out on a date cause I was with you when you asked her don't you remember." Tails asked

"Nope your gonna have to refresh my memory little buddy." Sonic replied

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, thanks for helping me do my grocery shopping Sonic you're a big help." Tails replied

"Your welcome little guy if there's one thing I like to do and that's grocery shop." Sonic

"Hey, Sonic you wouldn't mind picking me up a few cans of vegetables while I go to the deli to get some fresh meat." Tails asked

"Sure thing buddy I got you covered." Sonic finished dashing off to the canned food isle.

When he got there he ran into Amy doing her grocery shopping as well.

"Hi, Amy what's up?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Hi, Sonic nothing much just filling up my place with some food is all what brings you here." Amy replied and asked

"I'm here with Tails he asked me to help him do his grocery shopping and well here I am." Sonic replied just as Tails was coming down the aisle with his basket

"Oh, now I see what was taking you so long hi Amy how have you been." Tails replied and asked

"I've been great Tails thanks for asking well I gotta go see you guys later Tails and you too Sonic." Amy finished walking off with her basket

"Hey, Amy wait." Sonic started

"What's up Sonic?" Amy asked

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were busy Saturday is all." Sonic asked

"No, I've got nothing planned why." Amy replied and asked

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go out and maybe see a movie or something." Sonic asked

"Sure Sonic I'd love to but just don't stand me up like you've done in the past." Amy replied

"I promise I won't forget Amy so I'll see you Saturday at 5:00 we'll meet at Station Square Park does that sound okay." Sonic finished with them walking their separate ways.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Do you remember now Sonic?" Tails asked

"Holy shit I forgot I better call her and explain I talk to you later Tails." Sonic said

"Alright Sonic, talk to you later." Tails finished hanging up

Sonic then hung up his phone and quickly dialed Amy the phone rang several times and there was no answer. He then tried again with the same result but this time her answering machine picked up.

"Hey, Amy it's Sonic I'm just calling to apologize about missing another date with you the day just got away from yesterday please call me when you get this message." Sonic finished hanging up his phone and holding his head in his hands.

_**Earlier With Amy**_

Amy awoke the next morning to the feel of a small vibration in her pocket she took it out and looked at the caller id it was Rouge.

"Hello?" Amy answered with sleep and sadness in her voice

"Hey, Amy girl how are you doing?" Rouge asked

"I've been better Rouge." Amy answered still with sadness in her voice

"Amy what's wrong?" Rouge asked

"Well, you remember how I told you Sonic promised to go out on a date with me yesterday." Amy explained

"Yeah, I remember but what does that have to do with, wait no he did it again and this time he promised no way he couldn't be that heartless." Rouge replied

"Yep he did girl he stood me up again and it really hurt me that time cause he promised." "So I've finally decided I'm through with Sonic my heart is not a ball you can just throw around." "I'm not Sonic's play thing. Amy responded with a feeling of happiness in her voice.

"Now that's the Amy I know don't let no one get you down." "How about we get together and go shopping and reinvent yourself as a way of cheering you up what do you say." Rouge stated and asked

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea I'll meet you at the mall in about 25 minutes see you then." Amy replied

"Alright see you then." Rouge finished hanging up her phone and Amy doing the same.

She then got up hopped into the shower got dressed and headed out of the door to meet Rouge at the mall. On her way down the stairs she heard her cell phone ring she looked at the caller id it was Sonic she didn't answer it he called another time and she still didn't answer and that when he left a message but Amy didn't even bother to listen to it at that time. She was excited about going shopping.

She arrived at the mall just at the same time as Rouge did she was so excited that she couldn't keep herself from running up to Rouge and hugging her.

"Amy are you sure you're good enough to be here shopping?" Rouge asked

"Rouge I've put yesterday behind me completely come on let's go shopping I'm totally ready to reinvent myself as you put it." Amy replied as they both skipped through the mall going in and out of all their favorite stores.

_**Back With Sonic**_

Sonic decided to go for a run to help clear his mind of his past mistake. All the while through out his run it just buzzed around in his mind at how he made such a big mistake. Sonic then slowed his run down to a walk he then walked around with his head down and his hands in his pocket. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice he was crossing the street at the wrong time.

"SONIC!" was all that was heard as Shadow sped to his rescue and pushed him out of the street as well as himself getting out of the way.

Sonic got up slowly just as Shadow did dusting himself off. Shadow then approached Sonic and struck up a conversation.

"Sonic, what is wrong with you if I hadn't come when I did you would have been road kill you're lucky I was passing by you alright man." Shadow explained and asked

"Yeah, I'm alright but if you ask me you should have let that car hit me." Sonic replied

"Man, that's kind of harsh hey let's go to your favorite chili-dog shop and I'll buy you a few and we could talk a little more about it." Shadow suggested as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald he grabbed Sonic by the wrist and instantly teleported them to his favorite hot dog shop.

They entered inside and ordered a few rounds of chili-dogs as well as some drinks. They went an sat down while they waited for their food continuing their conversation from earlier.

"So why would you want to get hit by a car Sonic what's going on?" Shadow asked

"Well, yesterday I had a date with Amy and well I had made the date with her earlier that week and I forgot all about it and now I feel lower than the lowest piece of dirt cause not only did I stand her up I promised her I wouldn't forget and you don't know how bad breaking a promise could hurt somebody." Sonic explained

"Wow, I didn't know it was like that at all your right I should have let that car hit you." Shadow replied

"Thanks Shadow that's a way to help somebody cheer up." Sonic said

"Hey, Sonic you know I'm not good at this advice thing but if you had to ask me at least try to talk to the girl and explain yourself maybe you'll get lucky and she'll forgive you." Shadow replied

"You're right Shadow I give it a try maybe she will at least I hope she will." Sonic finished as their chili-dogs arrived along with their drinks they sat down and ate together until it was late and they then went their separate ways and headed home when Sonic got home he decided to wait till tomorrow to call her cause it was already late so he just crawled into bed and went to sleep.

_**Back With Amy**_

Amy had finished her shopping with Rouge buying herself outfits that really showed off her girlish figure just like Rouge's did. She also got make up tips for a beauty consultant at the mall as well as some new jewelry and shoes. She also go her hair blown out so that it would look longer than it truly was and headed home she got home and first thing she did was check the message on her phone it was Sonic.

Before the message even finished playing she quickly deleted it from her phone and hung it up. She then proceeded with hanging up all her new clothes and putting away all her new jewelry and other things. She then made herself a small dinner and ate before she got dressed for bed and hopped into bed for a night of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Apology Not Accepted

Amy awoke the next morning starting the day with a smile on her face she hopped into the shower got cleaned up and got dressed. As she was getting out her cell phone rang and it was Cream.

"Hello?" Amy answered

"Hi, Amy how are you doing I heard about what happened from Rouge." Cream replied and asked

"I'm fine Cream as I told Rouge I put it all behind me." Amy replied

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me and Shade at my mom's café for you now like a cheer up Amy get together." Cream suggested

"Sure thing what time shall we meet up there." Amy asked

"How about say 1:00?" Cream asked

"Then it's settled 1:00 it is I'll see you girls then alright." Amy replied

"Okay Amy see you then bye." Cream finished and hung up her phone as Amy did the same she then went into her closet and picked out one of her new outfits and laid it out as well as the jewelry and shoes that matched it.

She then went into her kitchen and made herself some breakfast all the while patiently waiting for the hour of fun to arrive.

_**Meanwhile With Sonic**_

Sonic was awake and in his living room pacing back and forth wondering if he should take Shadow's advice or not. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Amy.

He would at some moments pick up his phone and start dialing her number and would instantly get cold feet and stop in his tracks. After several attempts he finally sat down and placed his hands over his mouth sitting around thinking to himself about what to do when his phone rang and it was Knuckles.

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hey, there Sonic, Shadow told me what is going on with you have you called her yet." Knuckles said and asked

"Well, I guess everybody now knows that I made a mistake and no cause I keep getting chicken hearted and I just can't work up the courage to call her man I'm such an idiot." Sonic explained

"Alright I'm coming over there you obviously need a courage booster see you in 20 minutes." Knuckles replied

"Okay see you then bye Knuckles." Sonic finished hanging up and Sonic doing the exact same.

_**Back With Amy**_

The hour that Amy waited patiently for had finally arrived she hurried in back threw on her outfit and within 20 minutes she headed out the door an d down to her car.

She hopped into her car and was heading directly to Vanilla's Café she arrived there in a matter of 15 minutes when she got there she saw parked her car and got out. She then walked down the sidewalk swinging her hips headed towards the entrance all the while guys whistling at her and throwing comments her way Amy could do nothing but smile.

She then walked into the café and saw Cream and Shade at the table waiting for her upon them seeing her they instantly ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god Amy look at you when Rouge said she helped you reinvent yourself she wasn't kidding." Shade complimented

"Yeah, Amy you look absolutely amazing come on let's sit down and enjoy my mom's wheel of desserts as well as some of this new cinnamon swirl cappuccino she made." Cream finished as the sat down and struck up a conversation and enjoyed all the desserts that Vanilla had made for them.

_**Back With Sonic**_

Sonic was still in the living room watching his favorite TV show when his door bell rang he went to answer it and it was Knuckles as planned but he brought Tails with him.

Sonic allowed them entrance into his home they all then went at sat down as Sonic shut the door and rejoined them on the couch and struck up a conversation with him.

"Okay Sonic what it seems you need is a little tough love to help you stop being a chicken about calling the girl now pick up that phone and call her." Knuckles ordered

"I can't Knuckles don't you see I've really screwed up this time she's never gonna forgive me in any way." Sonic said

"Oh, stop being such a baby Sonic if you just talk to the girl you might just get her sympathy now call her were here to back you up on it now do it." Tails suggested

Sonic then picked up the phone and started to dial her number when he stopped mid-way through the dialing about to not do it until Knuckles whacked upside the head.

"Ow, Knuckles that hurt why did you hit me." Sonic asked

"Cause you stopped and every time you stop and try to turn tail I'm gonna whack you again now call her." Knuckles ordered as Sonic finished dialing her number and let the phone rang.

_**Meanwhile With Amy**_

Amy's cell phone started ringing she searched around in her purse for it and was successful she took it out and looked at the caller id it was Sonic she simply set the phone down on the table and continued to sip her drink the girls then looked at the phon themselves and saw who it was Shade then pressed the speakerphone button.

"What did you do that for I don't want to talk to him?" Amy whispered

"Let's just hear what he has to say now say hello." Shade suggested

"Hello?" Amy answered

"Hey, Amy it's Sonic I'm glad you finally answered my call I've been trying to call you since Saturday but knowing you, you were probably busy." Sonic started

"Yeah, okay Sonic what do you want?" Amy asked

"Um, well I just want to apologize about not showing up for our date Saturday it completely slipped my mind and I just hope that you will forgive me well do you." Sonic apologized and asked

"Oh, yeah right that is so lame Sonic well you should know that Amy is done with you, you little heartbreaker." Shade replied

"Hey, wait a minute Shade how can you hear me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Amy wasn't going to answer your call at first but I did and I put you on speakerphone so not only do I hear you Cream hears you and she agrees with me." Shade continued

"Sonic it will be a while before Amy decides to forgive you that is if she does want to forgive you." Cream replied

"Amy I know your there please listen to me I never meant to break my promise it's just that as fast I move is just as fast as I can sometimes forget things please Amy forgive me." Sonic apologized yet again.

Amy then hung up her phone and put away she then sat back in her chair crossed her legs and continued to sip on her drink.

_**Back With Sonic**_

"Amy, Amy are you there Amy." Sonic asked just as his phone began to make the buzzing sound as he hung it up.

"Sonic what did she say?" Tails asked

"She didn't say anything she just asked me what I wanted then Shade and Cream started talking to me and I tried to over talk them and talk to Amy but then she hung up the phone in my face and that was it." Sonic finished sinking down off of his couch and onto the floor all at the same time burying his face in his hands and starting to cry.

"That's it this time I've really done it I think I've lost my one true love for good this time she's never gonna forgive me never." Sonic replied all the while tears rolling down his face.

Knuckles and Tails then came and sat down beside Sonic Tails was rubbing his back while Knuckles was doing the same.

"Sonic maybe you should give her a little time and try again after she has calmed down a bit maybe she'll forgive you then." Knuckles suggested

"No, I already know she won't look maybe you guys should just go I'm going to bed." Sonic got up a walked off to his room shutting the door behind him.

Tails and Knuckles then got up and left Sonic's house as Sonic cried himself to sleep about the whole ordeal.

_**Meanwhile With Amy**_

Amy had a great time with the girls after they finished their café party they went to the beach to catch some sun they even stayed their late into the night and joined a bonfire party that somebody invited them too.

It soon got real late and Shade and Cream headed home as Amy did the same heading home for a night of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Out Drinking, A Date Is Made

Amy awoke the next morning stretching to the sky and greeting the day with a smile. She got out of bed, got cleaned up and got dressed. She went into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast and devoured it all. She then left the house and headed out into the city just to be out and about.

_**With Sonic**_

Sonic awoke with his pillow soaked with tears he got up slowly and got into the shower his shower took longer than usual this morning since he was hurting real bad from losing Amy he then got dressed and headed out of his house he headed to the bar that was ran by his good friend Vector and the rest of team Chaotix.

"Hey Vector give some beer from the tap and keep them coming." Sonic ordered

" Hey Sonic what's up with you, I mean you don't usually want to drink continuous beer like that what's going on." Vector stated

"I really don't feel like talking about it any more Vector just give me the beer." Sonic ordered

"Come on you can tell me it's my job as a bartender and your friend to know what's going on here you go now let me know what's on your mind." Vector finished sliding Sonic the beer

"Alright I made another date with Amy and forgot about it and well I tried to call and apologize about it but she wouldn't even listen to me and what makes matters worse I promised her that date and that really messed things up for me with her cause now she want's nothing to do with me and now I've lost her for good and she was the only girl I ever truly had deep feelings for now she won't even talk to me." Sonic explained sipping on his beer

"Man that sounds terrible well since you're my friend and you obviously wish to drown your sorrows the beer is on the house Sonic drink to your hearts content." Vector said

Little did Sonic know that there was someone else at the bar with him and was paying close attention to everything he had said and was devising a plan amongst it all.

The guy then paid for his drinks and left the bar just a mysteriously as he had entered without so much as a goodbye to Vector.

_**Meanwhile With Amy**_

Amy had decided to go to Station Square Park just to frolic about and enjoy the day.

Amy was out and about having the time of her life just skipping around and enjoying the scenery of the park she having so much fun that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going. Amy apologized as she looked into a pair of purple eyes of a green hedgehog

"Are you alright young lady?" The hedgehog asked

"Uh, yeah I'm fine thanks for helping me up and I apologize about running into you again." Amy said apologizing again

"Yes you must be fine cause you have it written all over you." The hedgehog flirted

"Oh, my I'm not that fine." Amy replied

"Hi, my name is Luke and what might a pretty girl like your self's name be?" The hedgehog flirted and asked

"It's Amy, Amy Rose and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Luke." Amy replied

"I would like the pleasure to be all mine if you'd let me take you out on a date this Friday night but, I'll understand if your too busy. Luke asked

"Oh, no I'm not busy it's just that I well I've had bad luck with dating and it never seems to go right for me." Amy explained

"Oh, please it's the least I can do after bumping into you my dear lady." Luke flirted

"Oh, alright I'll give you a shot but, you mess up with me and that is it you understand me pal." Amy ordered

"Sure thing I am honored you would give me even a small chance with you I will pick you up Friday about 7:00 until then my dear Amy." Luke finished as Amy gave him her information and left.

Amy continued her merriment through the park as she was smiling and happy about her upcoming date. The sun had started to set and you she headed back to her car and drove all the while thinking about her date and what she would where.

_**Back With Sonic**_

Sonic was still at Vector's Bar drinking beer until it got late. Sonic was beyond drunk he was absolutely wasted. He was so wasted that Vector had did Sonic a favor and called Tails to come and pick him up from the bar. Tails had arrived just as the street lights began to come on and saw Sonic down on the floor completely wasted.

"Oh brother Sonic you sure have had one to many to drink come on I better get you home." Tails finished placing Sonic's arm over his shoulder and walking him to the door.

Sonic was mumbling incoherently and just saying crazy things from the effect of the beers he drunk. Tails placed Sonic in the Tornado that was in vehicle mode and drove Sonic back top his place with him singing songs on the way home completely off-key and out of tune. By the time Tails got Sonic home he slowly started to calm down and go from wasted to a little drunk finally speaking clear yet still slurred words.

Sonic gave Tails the keys to his apartment and he let Sonic and himself inside the house. Tails walked Sonic to the back to his room and helped him get settled into bed before leaving for the night.

Tails then headed home himself where he proceeded to call the others. He first called Shadow and told him that he was planning to take Sonic out to a club Friday night to help him find a new girl so he could get over Amy and he told Shadow to do the same. They continued to make calls until everybody agreed to meet up at the club Friday night for a guys night out.

_**Meanwhile With Luke**_

"Well, did you do as I told you to do?" A strange male voice asked

"Yes, I did and let me tell you it wasn't a pleasant experience flirting with that girl an almost vomited in my mouth." Luke replied

"Very good, it's all going according to plan and with that blue bother being none the wiser either." The strange voice chuckled

"Yes, Dr. Eggman soon our greatest task will be complete, eliminating Sonic once and for all." Luke replied and laughed evilly."

"Scourge might I ask what's with the fake name though?" Eggman asked

"Oh, that's just to hide my true identity Dr. Eggman it means nothing we all know what's real and those heroes won't stand a chance against us.' Scourge finished laughing evilly with Eggman joining in.


	5. Chapter 5 Guy's Night Out, Amy's Date

Sonic awoke the next morning with a massive headache from getting drunk yesterday after losing Amy. Sonic got up and decided to take some medicine to help cure his headache.

As soon as he finished taking the medicine he was interrupted by a sudden knock at his door and the very sound of the knock at his door made his headache even worse.

He got up and went and answered the door upon him answering the door Tails and the other guys were standing on the other side.

"Hey you guys come on in." Sonic invited them inside

"Well I guess after you getting drunk at Vector's you must have a massive hangover." Shadow started

"Yeah, what of it." Sonic replied

"Well we believe that you just going out everyday getting drunk is not the way for you to be living so come on we're taking you shopping today for a new outfit and then were taking you out now get dressed and let's go." Shadow ordered

"What if I don't want to go anywhere today." Sonic responded

"We knew you'd act like that so that is why we are going to make you go one way or the other. Knuckles finished as Shadow grabbed and held him in place while Tails went in back and picked out Sonic a outfit to where to the mall.

While Shadow held Sonic in place Tails and Knuckles dressed Sonic in a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt with Sean Jean logo's all over it. When they were finished they then picked Sonic up and carried him down the stairs with him struggling against all three of them. Once they got him down the stairs and to Shadow's truck they threw him in the backseat and strapped him in tight.

"You guys are seriously wrong for this I not in any mood to do anything today now just let me out of here." Sonic ordered

"No way Sonic your going out with us tonight and before you know it you'll be going Amy who to yourself." Shadow stated as he pulled out of Sonic's apartment complex and headed off to the mall.

_**With Amy**_

Amy was wide awake on this beautiful Friday morning cause not only was she happy she also had a date with a guy named Luke that she met at the park yesterday.

She was dancing around her house just as happy as she could be when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy answered in a sing song tone

"Well, someone sure seems happy this morning." Rouge answered

"Hi, Rouge and you would be correct cause you would not believe what happened to me." Amy started

"Do tell I'm always up for a good story." Rouge replied

"Well yesterday I was at the park just walking around and enjoying the sun shine when I bumped into somebody, he was another hedgehog." Amy explained

"Oh really what did he look like?" Rouge asked

"Well even though I hate to admit he looked sort of similar to Sonic except he was green, any way we bumped into each other and exchanged apologies and everything and before I knew it the guy was flirting with me and he asked me out on a date tonight that's why I'm so happy I can't wait, he's picking me up around five." Amy finished

"Oh, Amy I'm so happy for you to see you going out on a date but, there's one thing I gotta wonder about if he looks like Sonic how do you know it's not Sonic with a different fur color?" Rouge asked

"If there's one thing I know Sonic will not change his fur color just to be with me besides this guys name is Luke and I simply can't wait I've got a totally awesome outfit I'm going to wear." Amy replied

"Well I let you go I hope you have fun tonight." Rouge finished as she hung up the phone and Amy doing the same.

_**Back With Sonic**_

Shadow and the guys arrived at the mall in a mere 15 minutes. Sonic was still up to the fact of going shopping but he went along with it anyway just to make his friends happy and get them off his back.

Sonic got out of the truck and followed them into the mall all the while his arms crossed and him keeping a constant sneer on his face. The first stop they made was at a local Greg's to suit Sonic in some fresh new clothes.

They handed Sonic several different outfits to try on as he went to the dressing room to change his clothes he came out showing them all the outfits but only one of them truly peaked Sonic's interest and that was a Roca Wear original.

They purchased the outfit and headed to their next location which was a Footlocker to get Sonic some awesome new shoes to work with his outfit.

"Hey Sonic what size shoe do you wear anyway?" Shadow asked

"I wear a size 8½ why what shoe did you find for me?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry you'll love them just trust me." Shadow reassured Sonic as he gave the size to the store clerk and he went in back and got the shoes for him.

The clerk came back with a pair of tan Timberland boots that matched his outfit perfectly he tried them on and they even fit perfectly the soon purchased the shoes and headed out onto their next location.

Tails and Knuckles had stopped in their tracks which caused Sonic to bump into them.

"Hey what's the big idea with the sudden stop?" Sonic asked as Tails and Knuckles took his bags away from him and Shadow then grabbed him by the wrist and led him into another store that didn't sell clothes or shoes.

When Sonic looked around he got a little scared at what was about to happen. It wasn't long till a man came from behind a wall with tattoos all over his body and piercing's from head to toe. Shadow then stood up and paid the guy the money as well as whispered something in his ear.

"Alright Sonic you ready?" Shadow asked

"Ready, ready for what?" Sonic asked with fear in his voice

"Well, me and you are about to get our ears pierced now come on let's go." Shadow answered

"Oh, no way I'm not into body piercing." Sonic replied

"Oh, quit being a baby it's only one ear besides I'm doing it too so don't worry besides the ladies love a guy with an ear piercing now let's go." Shadow ordered as he grabbed Sonic and pulled him into the back with him struggling just a little bit.

Shadow decided to let Sonic go first since he was acting childish about it. Shadow pushed Sonic down into the chair. Sonic tried to get back up but with no avail cause Shadow was holding him down. Sonic still tried to resist by moving his head continuously until the man placed a strap around Sonic's neck to keep his head in place.

He then cleaned Sonic's ear with an alcohol pad and placed the gun over the tip of his ear. He then pressed a small button on the machine that then pierced Sonic's ear with a quick motion the man then acted quick and place the ring that Shadow had picked out for his ear. Sonic had blacked out from the pain.

Sonic had awoke a mere 5 minutes later to see Shadow looking him in his face. Sonic looked to the side of Shadow's face and saw that his ear was indeed pierced. Sonic then got out of the chair quickly and found a local mirror and looked at his left ear and noticed that his ear getting pierced was no dream.

"Shadow are you sure that girls think this is a cute style for guys?" Sonic asked

"Of course I'm sure now let's go it's getting late we have to get ready for the club so let's head on back to my place." Shadow commanded as they left the store with Sonic messing with his ear the whole time.

Shadow and the other left the mall and headed back to Shadow's place to get cleaned up and dressed for their guys night out.

_**With Amy**_

Amy had waited patiently till about 4:00 in the evening to hop into the shower and get dressed and cleaned up for her date with Luke.

The hour of choice had finally arrived as she was putting on her finishing touches her doorbell rang. She ran to the door to answer it and it was indeed Luke at her door.

"Hi Luke." Amy greeted seductively

"Hey, Amy you ready to go?" Luke asked

"Almost just let me grab my purse and stuff and we can head on out." Amy finished as she ran to the back.

"Scourge come in Scourge do you read me." Eggman spoke over a small earpiece in Scourge's ear.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here what is it now Eggman?" Scourge asked

"How goes the date with Amy." Eggman asked

"I just made it to her house to pick her up give me a break okay I need time now quit being a pain in the ass and let me work." Scourge answered as Amy came back with her things

"Were you talking to somebody just now?" Amy asked

"No sweetness just thinking out loud about how beautiful you look shall we go my dear." Luke replied as they headed out of her apartment and down the stairs headed to his ride which was Lamborghini he let the door up and helped Amy into the car he then closed the door and got on in on his side as they sped off headed to their destination which was the exact club that Shadow and the guys were going to tonight.

_**Back With Sonic**_

Tails and Knuckles were busy getting dressed for their night while Shadow was dealing with Sonic yet again being stubborn about getting dressed.

"Sonic I said put on you clothes right now." Shadow answered

"Who the hell are you my fucking mother." Sonic answered

"No I'm the one that hooked you up with all those clothes now either you get dressed like you've got some sense or we can do this the hard way." Shadow replied

"Oh, yeah and just what is the hard way?" Sonic asked as Shadow pulled a gun from under pillow and held it to his head.

"Now what was that question you asked me?" Shadow asked keeping the gun to his head as Sonic quickly got dressed and sat on Shadow's bed as he put the gun away.

He then grabbed Sonic by the ear that was pierced.

"Ow, Shadow be careful it's still tender." Sonic stated

"Sorry I gotta put this solution on your air to help keep it from swelling now be still." Shadow stated as he rubbed the solution on Sonic's ear.

Once he was finished they then sprayed themselves down with some male cologne and headed out of the door to Shadow's truck. Shadow made Sonic ride shotgun this time as they headed off to the club.

_**With Amy and Luke (aka Scourge)**_

Amy and Luke were at the club having the time of their life dancing, and drinking to their hearts content. They went to their table and sat down to rest from their last dance.

"Wow Luke I didn't know you were such a great dancer I'm having so such a great time with you I think our relationship is one that could actually work out." Amy replied

"Yeah, it probably could." Luke replied

"Excuse me Amy dear I need to take a trip to the guy's room I'll be right back would you like me to bring you back something to drink." Luke explained and asked

"Sure thanks a lot" Amy replied as Luke left

It was at this time that Shadow and the guys strolled into the club and found a place for them to sit down. A waitress came by and took their drink orders while they struck up a conversation.

"Alright Sonic it's mingling time this club is filled with girls galore I know you know how to flirt now pick you out a target get your flirt on and get yourself a new girl and forget about Amy." Shadow stated

Sonic then got up and picked out a random girl around the club and walked up to her and instantly started to flirt with her. He then asked her to dance as she quickly accepted and escorted him to the floor as they got on the dance floor and started to dance with each other. Shadow and the others also found a couple of girls to dance with and headed out on the floor and were dancing to their hearts content.

_**With Luke (aka Scourge)**_

"Eggman are you there do you read me?" Scourge asked

"Yes, I'm here." Eggman replied

"Phase 1 Gullible Amy was a success she believes that we could have a good relationship now I leave it up to you to do your part Scourge out." Scourge finished as he headed out to the bar and got him and Amy a couple of drinks.

_**With Sonic**_

Sonic and the guys headed back to their table just as their drinks got there and struck up a conversation.

"Well Sonic are you having a good time or what?" Tails asked

"I gotta admit it if you guys had not done this I would have been at home moping around about losing Amy thanks for this you guys." Sonic replied as Knuckles was looking across the way on the other side of the club where he saw Amy.

"Well speaking of Amy she's right over there and it looks like she's by herself Sonic now's your chance to go and talk to her nobody's around to mess things up for you now go." Knuckles suggested as Sonic got up and sped over to her.

Sonic slowed his run down to a casual stroll as he made his way over to Amy.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic started

"Sonic what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I'm here with the guys just having a night out with them, why are you here by yourself." Sonic replied and asked

"FYI, I'm not here by myself I'm actually hear with somebody." Amy finished just a Luke returned with their drinks

Sonic turned around to see who Amy's date was and instantly took the defensive.

"Scourge what are you doing here?" Sonic asked with anger in his voice

"Who's Scourge and who are you?" Luke answered with fake fear in his voice

"Sonic stop it he's my date and his name ain't Scourge or whatever you just called him and unlike you he does remember when he makes dates." Amy replied coming to Luke's defense

"Amy you can't trust him he's deceiving you his name is Scourge he's my dopple ganger from another universe haven't you wondered why he looks similar to me." Sonic explained

"That's just a coincidence plus if there's anybody I shouldn't trust it's you mister I made a date so I'll forget." Amy finished as Sonic returned his attention to Scourge and jacked him up by his shirt.

"Listen up I don't know what game your playing but you better not hurt Amy in any." Sonic was interrupted

"Amy please help get him off of me." Luke cried as Amy made Sonic release him. Sonic was about to speak but instead was slapped across the face by Amy. She had tears in her eyes after she did it instead of saying anything she grabbed Luke by the wrist and left the club with Sonic in complete shock about what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6 Sonic Goes Missing

Knuckles, Shadow, And Tails were across the club watching the whole event between Sonic and Amy go down. They were even shocked to see Sonic get smacked. When all was done they went over to Sonic to see what exactly happened that caused such a violent end.

"Yo, Sonic what was that about?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah man even though we didn't hear the dialogue we could tell something really went down over here." Shadow stated

"I really don't know myself I'm just as confused as you guys. Sonic replied

"Sonic why did she slap you what did you say?" Tails asked

"I guess I just jumped to conclusions and assumed the wrong things and one thing led to another and well the end result was me get slapped and if you ask me I guess I deserved it. Sonic explained

"You see Knuckles this is all your fault man he was happy at first you just had to tell him to come over here and talk to Amy." Shadow replied

"Well excuse me for trying to help fix a relationship gone rocky." Knuckles argued

"Relationship, what relationship they didn't have a relationship they were just friends trying to become lovers you fucking Knucklehead. Shadow argued

"Hey, don't take my name in vain like that you chaos control using freak." Knuckles continued

"Alright that's it, it's go time." Shadow finished with him and Knuckles chaos controlling outside and fighting all the while Sonic slowly strolling out of the club and Tails trying his hardest to break the two up.

Sonic had strolled far away from the others walking down the streets heading to the park. Little did he know he was being watched by a pair of familiar eyes.

Sonic was yet again so deep in thought about what Amy said to him her words constantly playing in his mind burning him up deep inside he came to a point in the park where he could look out over a small ledge and paused for a moment to think when he heard a male voice speak.

"Well, well who do we have here if it isn't Sonic." The male spoke

Sonic turned to face who it was talking to him and it none other than Eggman. Sonic immediately took on a fighter stance getting ready to fight Eggman. Eggman then pressed a small button on his console in his vehicle which made a robot appear out of nowhere. It was covered head to toe in heavy armor and it looked like missile wrist except it had hands instead of missiles and it's chest concealed not missiles but several machine guns.

Eggman ordered the robot to attack Sonic. Sonic sprung into action dodging every single attack launched at him by the gigantic robot. The robot then ran out of ammunition and was without defense. Sonic then geared up for to unleash the final attack on the machine. He came full speed at the robot when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by Eggman.

"Now, now hedgehog let's not be too hasty you don't want to end up making a big mistake now do we?" Eggman asked

"What the hell are you talking about egg head?" Sonic asked

Eggman then brought up a small hologram that showed Scourge with Amy in her apartment watching television.

"I knew that was Scourge not some guy named Luke." Sonic started

"Hey, the name was his idea not mine, as I was saying if you destroy my robot you can kiss your sweet Amy goodbye all I have to do is give one word to him and it's bye-bye Amy." Eggman explained

"How do I know that, that isn't some cheap illusion you made?" Sonic asked

"Oh, you want proof do you well here's your proof that what you see is real." Eggman finished getting in contact with Scourge

"Scourge this is Eggman do not respond just simply do as told, I have Sonic right where I want him all you have to do is prove to him that you are not an illusion that I am showing him do something toward the camera to convince him." Eggman explained and asked

Scourge did as told and made an action toward the camera he placed his arm around Amy's shoulder and made her snuggle close to him. He then looked one eye toward the camera and gave sly smile where Sonic could see it.

"Well, Sonic is that proof enough for you do you need to be convinced even more?" Eggman asked

"What is your plan Eggman?" Sonic asked

"Oh it's quite simple to guarantee the safety of the lovely miss Amy Rose all you need do is give up and become my prisoner and all will be well with her she will go completely unharmed now do we have a deal?" Eggman explained and asked

"If I agree to be your prisoner you promise she won't get hurt in any way possible?" Sonic asked to clarify

"Yes, that is if you cooperate and do all that you are told and behave yourself she will remain happy and get off scot free now I repeat do we have a deal?" Eggman agreed and asked

Sonic then fell to his knees as Eggman snapped his fingers the robot then approached Sonic and placed a collar around his neck he then grabbed Sonic up and threw him into a small cage that he brought with him and before he knew it he was now Eggman's prisoner all for the safety of a girl he knew didn't give a shit about him in any way anymore being carried off to Eggman's base.

Meanwhile we come back to the club scene where we find Knuckles and Shadow shackled both tattered and beaten with Tails standing over them trying to catch his breath.

Tails had finally managed to break up the fight between the two of them they then finally realized that Sonic had wondered off. Tails then unshackled the both of them as the initiated a city wide search for Sonic.

Tails searched high in the skies and Knuckles searched below at normal speed while Shadow raced around at super speed trying their best to locate their obviously depressed friend. They searched everywhere but there was no sign of Sonic to be found anywhere they then came to the conclusion that he must have gone for a run to clear his mind and would return when he was ready.

_**With Amy**_

"Luke I'm so sorry you were nearly hurt by Sonic tonight." Amy apologized

"Oh, don't worry about it I'm sure he will get what's coming to him very shortly and he will deserve it." Luke replied

"Why would you say something like that?" Amy asked

"Oh, Amy I meant nothing by it just letting my mind talk out loud is all." Luke replied as he pulled Amy closer to him.

"Well it seems it's getting late I better let you go home" Amy stated

"Yeah I should be heading on home I hope you had fun tonight and hope we could do it again sometime." Luke replied

"Yeah maybe we could you have my number you name the time and place and I'll be sure to be ready and waiting." Amy responded

"I'll call you later on tomorrow okay sweet stuff." Luke stated

"Okay bye Luke and I apologize again about that little event at the club." Amy said and apologized

"Don't think another minute about it Amy." Luke finished placing a light kiss on Amy's cheek before departing for home.

Amy then retreated back into her apartment and proceeded to call Rouge and tell her how the date went with Luke.

Amy picked up her phone and dialed Rouge while at the same time changing into her night clothes. Rouge answered her phone sounding wide awake.

"Hey, Rouge it's me Amy." Amy started

"Oh, Hi Amy I'm glad to hear from you how was your date tonight?" Rouge asked

"Oh, it was wonderful but, Sonic almost ruined it for me." Amy replied

"What did he do?" Rouge asked

"He had the nerve to threaten my date calling him someone named Scourge and then he jacked him up talking about hurting me and everything that's when I let him have it with a smack to the face." Amy explained

"Well that's one way to handle the situation and what did Sonic say after that?" Rouge asked

"He didn't say anything I just left with Luke and that was the end we came back to my place and watched a little television and cuddled on the couch for a while." Amy explained

"Well that's great to hear and all but I'm getting sleepy and I feel it's time for me to go to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow alright Amy." Rouge replied

"Alright Rouge talk to you tomorrow and good night." Amy finished hanging up her phone with Rouge doing the same.

_**Eggman's Base**_

"Eggman are you here." Scourge called

"Yeah I'm here." Eggman answered

"Well did we take care of our little enemy?" Scourge asked

"Yeah he's locked up in that cage over there funny thing he hasn't said a word since I locked him up." Eggman finished with Scourge walking over to the cage that Sonic was held in, Scourge looked inside the cage and couldn't see anything but the Emerald eyes of Sonic shining in the darkness.

"Well aren't we the silent one this evening, what's wrong little hedgehog's heart is broken, oh boo-hoo and let me tell you this if that chick kisses my face one more time I'm gonna puke god how sick I'm so glad I'm not you in any way." Scourge finished with Sonic turning and looking away.

"Hey, don't you be ignoring me when I'm teasing you." Scourge replied

"Scourge stop it and get over here and help me finish this machine so we ca finally eliminate the cause of our problems with this little hedgehog." Eggman finished with Scourge joining his side and beginning to work on the machine he was working on.

Sonic then crawled over to the door of his cage and looked at the machine, he didn't know what it was or what it was going to do but he knew it was meant for him and him alone.

Eggman and Scourge decided to call it night on the machine and head to bed. He let Sonic out of his cage and placed a chain on his shock collar he then pulled Sonic by the chain to make him walk, he walked Sonic to a room with reinforced steel iron bars with electrical guard system and tossed him inside.

"Don't worry were not gonna hurt you much but at least you can be a little comfortable, now don't try to escape for the collar around your neck will keep you from doing that should you even try to escape expect 20 vaults of electrical power to teach you other wise, now be a good hedgehog and go to sleep what we have planned for you will come to fruition soon enough. Eggman finished cackling as he walked off leaving Sonic alone for a night of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Searching For Sonic

Tails is the first to wake up the next morning wondering if Sonic ever made it home yesterday. He quickly got up and picked up his phone and dialed Sonic's house phone first. The phone rang a good four times with no answer he then decided to try his cell phone. He called the cell phone and was bobbing his head to the sound of Sonic's ring back tone which was It Doesn't Matter the Crush 40 version. The tone played for a good while and yet again there was still no answer for his cell phone. It was then that Tails decided to head over to Sonic's place to see if he was at home.

Tails got cleaned up and dressed and hopped into the Tornado transforming it into car mode and speeding off towards Sonic's place. On his way he happened to have passed Knuckles and stopped.

"Hey, Knuckles what's up where are you going so early this morning?" Tails asked

"I'm heading over to Sonic's place to see if he made it back home or not cause I called both of his phone's and didn't get any answer." Knuckles replied

"You too huh well hop in we can go together cause I was heading over there as we speak." Tails finished as Knuckles hopped into the Tornado passenger seat and continued their ride on over to Sonic's place.

They got there in matter of 8 minutes and parked the Tornado in the parking garage and headed up to Sonic's apartment which was on the top floor of the building. They rode the elevator all the way up and when they got there they knocked on Sonic's door and waited patiently for him to answer they waited for five minutes and tried again they waited another five minutes.

"Hmm still no answer luckily I know where he keeps his spare key." Tails replied as he walked down the hall way to a nearby fire extinguisher case. He opened the case and lifted up the fire extinguisher and pulled out a set of extra keys.

He then proceeded to let himself and Knuckles in they went inside and started looking for Sonic but, his place looked like that nobody had been at home all night. His bed was still made up and everything.

"Well I guess we can conclude that Sonic is not here." Tails started

"Very well done Tails glad to see you can even figure out something very simple as that." A voice stated from across the room

Tails then turned his attention to the balcony window and saw Shadow leaning up against the window with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Shadow how long have you been here?" Knuckles asked

"I've been here long enough to realize that either Sonic has run away for good or something must have happened to me which means we have a missing depressed hedgehog and we have no time to lose we need to find him before he does something he'll regret." Shadow explained

"Yeah let's head back to my place and come up with a search plan and see if we can get some extra eyes on the case as well." Tails suggested as he, Knuckles, and Shadow left and headed back to Tails place.

_**Eggman's Base**_

"Hey wake up loser." Scourge yelled to Sonic in his jail cell like room

Sonic woke up and stretched himself awake as Scourge opened the door and came in holding the chain that belonged around Sonic's collar he then hooked it onto Sonic not giving him a chance to fully wake up and yanking him to the floor face first

"Oops sorry did that hurt the little baby?" Scourge asked in a teasing tone

Sonic only looked up from the floor with a sneer across his face. "Hey who do you think your looking at like that change that look on your face or I will change it for you." Scourge threatened as Sonic didn't even bother to obey which made Scourge angry and he kicked Sonic in the face making his nose bleed and him fall to the ground holding his face in pain.

Scourge then pulled Sonic by his chain and dragged him from his room all the way back to the main hall where they were working the machine. He then placed Sonic in front of the cage he was in and instead of placing him inside he kicked him in his back and made him fall in the cage.

It was then that Eggman came into the room. He looked inside the cage and noticed Sonic holding his face and back. Sonic then moved the hand from his face to his back rubbing his back it was then that Eggman noticed the blood stains under his nose.

"What happened to him this morning?" Eggman asked

"Oh, he caught an attitude with me this morning and I had to knock him back into his place is all." Scourge answered as he and Eggman resumed their work on the machine.

They were hard at work on the machine when Scourge's cell phone rang he then checked his caller id and saw that it was Amy.

"Excuse me Eggman I have to put on the old Luke charm for this girl." Scourge excused himself as he answered his phone

"Hello?" Scourge answered the phone

"Hi, Luke it's me Amy how was your night?" Amy asked

"Hi, Amy great to hear your voice my night was fine and yours?" Scourge answered and asked

"Oh, my night was wonderful and well um I was wondering if you weren't busy today maybe we could hang out?" Amy replied and asked

"Yeah, I believe I can squeeze you in how's 1:30 sound we can meet up in the park." Scourge replied

"Alright it's date see you then." Amy finished as she bid a good-bye to Luke and hung up.

"Ew man I can't believe I have to spend my time with that girl again oh man I'm so gonna be sick. Scourge stated

" Whatever Scourge quit your bellyaching and check the monitor to see if we have located any of the Chaos Emeralds you know we need them for the machine any way." Eggman ordered as Scourge went and checked the Emerald radar

"No still nothing, man why are these fucking Emeralds so hard to locate, you must have built this radar wrong or something cause it's not picking up shit." Scourge shouted to the top of his lungs

"Hey, don't accuse my inventions they are working in top notch shape it just takes time you bumbling idiot now quit complaining and help me. Eggman ordered

"Hey, we are a team don't be barking orders at me like I'm so kind of slave here for your benefit." Scourge replied

"I didn't bark any orders I simply asked for a little assistance cause this machine is indeed a team effort now get up here and help. Eggman finished just as Sonic was laughing inside his cage.

"What so funny over there blue boy?" Scourge asked

"You two numbskulls trying to work as a team when you can't even agree with each other this is just totally priceless." Sonic finished laughing as Scourge rushed over to the cage and jacked him up to the bars.

"Just you wait until we find them Chaos Emeralds I'm gonna go super and wail on you little blue ass cause I'm sick and tired of you making a fool of me. Scourge threatened

"Knock it off Scourge he's not worth much now he's locked up in that cage and don't worry we will find those Emeralds. Eggman replied

"Fat chance egg for brains cause I have the Emeralds and there is no way you'll ever find them not in a million years." Sonic stated

"Since you have them I guess it's safe for me to beat them out you." Scourge said as he started to beat Sonic through the cage bars

"Tell me (punch) where those (punch) fucking Chaos Emeralds (punch) are(kick)." Scourge said as he delivered blow after blow into Sonic's body from behind the bars

" Scourge you fucking idiot don't you know he's bluffing if he had the Emeralds we would have had them by now." Eggman stated as he dropped Sonic where he was and rejoined him by his side working on the machine.

"Oh, I should have realized that well at least he'll shut up now cause he's so out of it." Scourge stated

" Scourge listen up while your out with Amy see if you can get her to spill the beans on anything about the Chaos Emeralds if so see if you can retrieve them in any way. Eggman suggested as Scourge agreed and quickly got cleaned up and dressed and headed to him and Amy's meeting point.

_**With Tails**_

" Alright you guys does anybody have any suggestions to how we can track down Sonic?" Tails asked

"Well I for one believe we need to think like Sonic and go where he would go when he's depressed and Tails being though your around Sonic a lot where does he go when he needs some time alone." Shadow replied and asked

"Well it's been known he likes to walk through the park when he's depressed and he hangs out near the park cliff so he can sit down and think, so maybe he went there." Tails explained

" Alright then I will check in that area, Knuckles can't Tikal see into the past from within the Master Emerald?" Shadow replied and asked

"Yeah she can but, what does that have to do with anything?" Knuckles

"Well maybe if you ask Tikal to look into the past maybe that can help us figure out where Sonic is are you really that dense." Shadow suggested

"Alright I'll do it and I'm not dense I just catch on to things a little slower than others is all." Knuckles replied

"Yeah, I'll say probably even slower than that." Shadow mumbled

" What's that Shadow you want to go again?" Knuckles asked with anger in his voice

"Anytime, anywhere Knucklehead just name the time and place." Shadow responded

"Hey, you guys enough this is not a time for fighting we have to find Sonic and seeing as though you two act like mortal enemies all the time I'm calling in some more help. Tails finished picking up his phone and calling Rouge, Shade, and Amy.

"Hello Rouge here." Rouge answered

"Hey Rouge it's me Tails I'm gonna make a long story short Sonic's gone missing and we're launching a search for him I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaming up with Shadow and searching? Tails explained and asked

" Sure thing have Shadow meet me outside my club and we'll get things going. Rouge replied and Tails hung up and called Shade.

"Hello this is Shade." Shade answered

" Hi, Shade this is Tails listen I need your help you see Sonic's gone missing and well we're trying to find him but long story short would you mind teaming up with Knuckles to a trip to the Master Emerald shrine to see if Tikal can reveal the past about what could have happened to Sonic? Tails explained and asked

"Yeah why not I've got nothing better to do anyway I'll meet Knuckles in Mystic Ruins and tell him don't keep me waiting. Shade finished hanging up on her end while Tails then called Amy.

"Hello Amy here." Amy answered

" Hiya, Amy it's me Tails look I'm going to skip right to the point." "Sonic's gone missing and we're all looking for him and I wanted to know if you would team up with me in the X Tornado to search for him?" Tails asked

"No way Tails can't do it I've got a date today and I'm not going to miss it to go on some search party for Sonic. Amy replied

"But Amy he could be hurt or even worse please you have to help." Tails pleaded

" No way Tails if Sonic's missing so what he probably needed some time to think about how he almost ruined my date last night and I hope he doesn't show up and ruin this one so go find somebody who cares to look for him." Amy replied with anger in her voice before she hung up the phone in Tails face.

"Well Tails what did she say?" Shadow asked

" She doesn't care she'd rather go on a date then help look for Sonic I guess I'll just ask Cream to help me look in the X Tornado you guys go on ahead and don't be late meeting your partners." Tails finished heading out the door and over to Cream's place to see if she would help him while Shadow and Knuckle set out to get their parts done.

_**With Amy**_

"Hmph, the nerve of Tails asking me to look for Sonic he's sure got some nerve." Amy thought to herself

"I hope he's alright though, what am I thinking I'm through with Sonic all that matters now is me and Luke but, then again I can't help but worry about him, there I go again could it be I still have feelings for Sonic there's just no possible way or is there, no I don't like Sonic any more I just have to stop thinking about him is all yeah that's it, I just won't think about him anymore." Amy thought just as Luke showed up at the park for their date.

Amy jumped as she saw Luke heading her way and immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Luke I'm so happy to see." Amy stated

"Not as happy as I am to see you Amy, so where to first?" Luke greeted and asked

"Well I was hopping we could catch a matinee at the movies then maybe enjoy a light dinner together." Amy suggested

"Sounds like a plan let's go we don't want to be late." Luke suggested as they walked over to Amy car and got in and headed on to the movie theaters for their movie.

Meanwhile everybody was meeting up with their partners to continue their search for Sonic. Shadow met up with Rouge and proceeded to the park where Sonic's thinking spot was.

After so long of searching they finally located the spot that was Sonic's favorite and began to comb the area for any clues or hints of Sonic. Shadow searched around behind the rocks, tree's and benches while Rouge searched the trees until she found something.

"Hey Shadow I think I've found something." Rouge called out to Shadow as she jumped down from the tree she was searching.

"What's up Rouge what you got?" Shadow asked

"Check out that tree there it's filled with bullet holes near that branch right there." Rouge replied and pointed

Shadow jumped into the tree onto the branch and examined the holes he then took a small sample of the gun powder that was right there and placed it into a plastic bag. He then jumped down from the tree and landed on something metallic he looked under his foot and it was a bullet shell. Shadow immediately placed the bullet into another plastic bag.

"Gee working for G.U.N. has really done wonders for your detective skills." Rouge said

"Speaking of G.U.N. you still have that evidence examination gear back at your place still?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I do why do you ask?" Rouge asked

"I want to examine this stuff here it might have a clue to Sonic's whereabouts. Shadow explained

"Alright let's head back to my place and give that stuff the once over. Rouge finished as they headed back to her place.

Meanwhile Knuckles met up with Shade in Mystic Ruins who was patiently waiting for him to arrive.

"It's about time you got here I swear you are so slow sometimes." Shade complained

"Hey, it's not my fault the train ran slow now let's get going to the Emerald shrine. Knuckles finished as they headed through the cave in Mystic Ruins until they made it to the shrine.

"Alright Knuckles do your thing." Shade suggested as Knuckles nodded

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the master serves to unify the chaos." Knuckles finished just as the Master Emerald began to glow and Tikal could be seen inside the Emerald.

"Tikal can you hear me it's me Knuckles?" Knuckles asked

"Knuckles to what do I owe this call for?" Tikal asked

"Tikal I need your help, I need you to look into the past to see if you can locate any signs of what may have happened to Sonic? Knuckles asked

"Knuckles what has happened to Sonic?" Tikal asked

"Well Sonic was feeling depressed about losing Amy and well we tried to cheer him up and long story short we only made things worse and now he's run off and we need to find him before he does something drastic." Knuckles explained

"Very well then Knuckles I will show you all I can." Tikal finished as she allowed Knuckles and Shade entrance into the Master Emerald they went inside just as Tikal and the others started to meditate and go back into the past.

They scanned through the past trying to see what happened to Sonic. Tikal held on as long as she could showing them all that she could she managed to show Knuckles Sonic dodging shots being fired at him it was at this time that Tikal began to lose focus cause she was getting weak. All that else could be shown was Sonic falling to his knees and then everything went white. Knuckles and Shade were then propelled from the Master Emerald.

They stood up and looked into the Emerald noticing Tikal starting to fade.

"I apologize Knuckles but I grow weary an must rest I only hope that what I showed you could be enough to help you locate Sonic and good luck." Tikal finished as faded away into the Emerald

Knuckles and Shade then left the shrine and headed back to Tails place to wait for him to return so that they could tell what they found. Tails was flying high in the sky with Cream in the X Tornado with him as they searched high and low for Sonic until they couldn't search anymore and decided to call it a day.

Shadow and Rouge were busy examining the clues they found and came to the mere conclusion that the bullet shell and gun powder could have been left over from a machine gun but, what machine gun they were still foggy on the whole matter and decided to head back to Tails with what they found.


	8. Chapter 8 Sonic Found By Amy

Shadow and Rouge made it back to Tails place where he found Knuckles and Rouge waiting for them and it was at that time that Tails came in for a landing with Cream to find everybody waiting for him. He proceeded with letting everyone as they all sat down in his living room and got right down to business.

"Well my aerial search was a complete bust what about you guys did you find anything out?" Tails explained and asked

"Well me and Rouge found that point in the park you were talking about and searched around in there we found bullet holes in several tree's around there and I found I bullet shell." Shadow started

"Shadow had took a sample of gunpowder from the tree as well as the bullet she he found and we headed back to my place to examine it." Rouge continued

"Well what did you guys find out?" Tails asked

"We found out that the gun powder matched the bullet exactly and that the bullet was fired from machine gun but sadly we couldn't figure out from what machine gun the bullet was fired from so sorry our search was a dead end as well." Shadow finished

"Well not so much cause Tikal managed to show us a much as she could of Sonic's past. Knuckles started

"Alright did she show you?" Tails asked

"Well it was all kind of fuzzy but we could see Sonic dodging the very bullets that Shadow mentioned earlier as well as him jumping through tree's and everything." Knuckles explained

"Yeah it was at that time that she started to get incredibly weak and managed to show us one last thing and that was Sonic falling to his knees in defeat and being carried off but after that everything went white and we were forced out of the Master Emerald cause Tikal had indeed got weak and needed to rest. Shade continued

"So at least we know that whatever happened to Sonic he wasn't hurt and that he was captured but by who and why is the question at hand now." Tails replied

"Maybe we should just sleep on it and take another crack at it in the morning." Cream suggested

"Yeah maybe your right maybe if we sleep things over maybe we could come to a much clearer conclusion than what we have right now." Tails finished as everybody went their separate ways and headed home for the night.

_**With Amy and Luke**_

"Wow, wasn't that movie the best Luke?" Amy asked

"Yeah it was pretty awesome but now my tummy kinda empty what say we head on out and get some grub?" Luke asked

"Yeah let's go I could use a bite to eat myself a girl can only fill up on some much popcorn." Amy finished as her and Luke headed to a local Applebee's restaurant for a bite to eat. They were led to their table by a hostess as they sat down and ordered themselves a couple of drinks and placed their orders.

As they waited for their drinks they struck up a conversation to pass the time.

"Hey Amy can I ask you something?" Luke asked

"Sure thing Luke what's on your mind?" Amy asked

"Well I was just wondering even though I hate to mention his name to you but, I kinda looked up to Sonic as role model reason why I kinda look like him and everything and I was just wondering about something, you know when he glows that awesome yellow color how does he do that?" Luke explained and asked

"He uses the Chaos Emeralds that he keeps all the time why do you ask?" Amy answered and asked

"Well I've always wondered what it would be like to fly and stuff like he does and I was wondering could you help my dream come true?" Luke answered and asked

"How can I do that?" Amy asked

"Can you help me get the Emeralds and make my wish come true?" Luke asked

"No way even if I knew that Sonic kept the Emeralds hidden away in his apartment there's no way I could just give them to some stranger let alone betray one of my closest friends." Amy replied

"I thought I was your closest friend now since you can't stand Sonic anymore." Luke replied

"Look just because I can't stand Sonic does not mean I will give you the key to his success in many battles." Amy finished just as their food arrived. They devoured their food and drinks paid the check and headed out of the restaurant.

Once inside Amy's car they were on the way down the street when Luke started another conversation.

"Amy I'm sorry I just was wondering about those Emeralds is all and I apologize for making you try and show them to me." Luke said and apologized

"It's alright and I'm sorry I snapped at you about it you were just curious is all." Amy replied

"Hey, Amy it's getting late would you mind dropping me off near my place?" Luke asked

"Why near why don't I drop you off at your place?" Amy asked

"Well let's just say I live in a bad neighborhood and I don't want you to get caught up in the mess around there." Luke explained

"Oh okay well at least your looking out for my safety." Amy replied as she headed toward Luke's part of town which was indeed on the bad side of town she dropped Luke off near the area but Amy being her nosy self wanted to see exactly where he lived so she decided to get out of her car and follow him but she remembered her Piko Hammer just in case she needed it.

She trailed Luke with him not knowing she was following. Luke then turned down an alley way near an old building he then pushed some of the brinks in on the wall and the walls slowly parted to reveal a set of stairs. Luke went inside and headed down the stairs it was a lucky streak for Amy that the walls closed extremely slowly as she made her way into the building and continued to follow Luke making sure to stay hidden.

As she made her way down the stairs she followed Luke into an area that looked like a laboratory. It was then she heard a familiar voice.

"Scourge is that you?" Eggman asked

She looked out from behind a machine to see if the voice she heard was the one she thought and indeed was it was Dr. Eggman her and her friends nemesis she then continued to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, it's me." Scourge answered

"Well did you get any information out of that little pink nuisance?" Eggman asked

"Yeah, as soon as I asked she sang like a little canary she told me exactly what I wanted to know I'll go back later on tonight and retrieve our prize." Scourge explained

"Very well done Scourge be sure to succeed with your mission an don't fail." Eggman replied

"Hey how has our prisoner been?" Scourge asked

"Oh, I got tired of him whining from the beating you gave him earlier so I locked him back in his cell and since you asked why don't you feed our little pet?" Eggman replied and asked

"Yeah sure whatever do we even have enough ingredients to make chili-dogs I know that's what he likes to eat? Scourge asked

"Yeah check the kitchen." Eggman replied as Scourge walked past the very machine that Amy was hiding behind she looked from behind it again to see who Scourge was and she merely covered her mouth after what she saw. She saw that Scourge was indeed Luke and felt bad about not trusting Sonic it was then that she remembered Sonic was missing.

She then managed to sneak past Eggman and make her way to the area the looked like a prison. She walked down the long corridor quietly until she could hear the faint sound of shuffling in the area, she then started to hear light moans as she got closer to one of the many jail cells as the moaning turned to groaning. She came to a cell with a heavy iron door with an electrical field around it. She then saw a keypad with a bunch of letters on it that looked scrambled she then realized what those letters spelled and enter in a the code which of course was EGGMAN.

The field around the door fell and the iron door slid open she walked inside. She then began to call it to see if someone was in there

"Hello is there anybody in here?" Amy asked into the dimly lit cell with a small whisper all she saw was a pair of green eyes in the corner of the room. She walked over to the pair of eyes only to have them move away from her quickly.

"Hey are you alright?" Amy asked

"Why do you care?" the voice spoke out

"Well it's obvious you are in pain and need help but as I can see Eggman doesn't give a care." Amy replied

"Well you happen to be right about that." the voice agreed

"Hey what's your name?" Amy asked

"Oh like you don't know." the voice replied

"I really don't know that's why I asked in the first place." Amy responded

"Well I'll give you a hint, you won't accept my apology and I fear for your safety on a regular bases." the voice said

"Wait there's only one person who I won't forgive and looks out for my safety." Amy said as her eyes then went wide as she realized who she was talking to in the cell.

"Sonic…Sonic is that really you?" Amy asked

"The one and only." Sonic said

"Sonic how did this happen to you?" Amy asked

"Well seeing as you won't believe me about Scourge being Luke I turned myself over to Eggman to make sure he wouldn't hurt you in any way and judging by you being here you must have just found out the truth." Sonic explained

" Sonic why would you do something so foolish?" Amy asked

"Think about it Amy I love you a lot and I would do anything to guarantee your safety including what I'm about to do now, listen Amy go, get out of here while you still can, I'm not worth anything anymore please for me take care of yourself and be well." Sonic explained and suggested

"No way Sonic I'm not leaving you here I'm getting you out of here." Amy said just as she could hear footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Amy just go I'll be alright okay now go hurry before you are caught." Sonic suggested as Amy hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear.

"Sonic I love you too and I will come back with reinforcements for you just please stay safe for me." Amy finished pulling away with tears in her eyes and running out the room with the system resetting itself and everything as she made a quick an hasty escape from the base.

She made her way all the way back to her and quickly got in all the while still crying about what Sonic did for her safety. She then sped off as fast as she could headed to the only person who would believe her story's house. Which was Tails place, she arrived within a matter of 20 minutes at Tails place and got out of her cry at a frantic pace. She ran up to Tails door and started knocking on it ferociously trying to wake up Tails with all her might all the while still crying tears of hurt.

"Tails please open the door I need your help please." Amy pleaded just as Tails opened the door he rubbed his eyes trying to realize who was knocking on his door when a crying Amy barreled into him knocking down and crying uncontrollable tears.

"Tails it's horrible I've done something terrible and I really need you and the others help please you have to help I know I've been rude and nasty over the past few days and I know I should have helped you guys look for Sonic but I found him by mistake and oh god Tails help me please help me. Amy cried soaking Tails shirt with her tears.

"Amy calm down just relax, we'll talk about this in the morning when I can get contact with everybody but for now you can stay here and calm your nerves it obvious you are very frantic and upset." Tails reassured Amy as he made her place to sleep in his living room and she slowly calmed herself to sleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9 Emeralds Stolen and Betrayal

All the people in Station Square were fast asleep even Amy and Tails managed to fall back asleep, all was quiet or so we thought. Not far off from Tails place a green shadow could be seen leaping atop the buildings. It was none other than Scourge headed towards Sonic's apartment.

"I can't believe how gullible that little pink heifer was she told me exactly what I wanted to know soon my plan of world domination shall come to fruition soon very soon" Scourge said to himself shortly arriving atop Sonic's apartment complex

He then jumped down and entered the complex from the front the landlord saw him enter the building very casually and instantly thought he was Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, it's about time you made it home it's been a very long while since I've seen you." The landlord said

"Yeah, it has been a long time well I better get going I've got some business to take care off. Scourge finished as he strolled over and looked at the mailboxes to find out exactly which apartment Sonic live in which he found out with ease and hopped into the elevator and headed up to the 34 floor where Sonic's apartment was located.

Upon him reaching the floor he immediately located Sonic's apartment and proceeded to pick the locks and was successful and just let himself in without any problems. He then proceeded to search his apartment for the Chaos Emeralds ran sacking the place and trashing in his intense search for the emeralds he then started to think like Sonic.

He started to search behind the book case toppling it over with it making a loud thud on the ground the down stairs neighbors beating on the ceiling telling him to keep it down he moved pictures off the walls to try and search for safes but was still unsuccessful until a mysterious item caught his eye it was a silver bracelet with a green jewel attached to the front sealed away in a glass case. He walked closer to the glass case slowly examining it he tried to topple it over with no success it was bolted to the ground he then felt around the case and felt a small button on the side and pressed it causing the glass around the case to fall he then picked up the charm after he did that the case slid to the side and revealed a small safe.

He then got out the kit he had brought with him and proceeded to try and crack open the safe which had an encrypted lock as well as a number dial. He cracked the encrypted lock with ease but the dial was much harder he had to use a stethoscope to crack that lock he was finally successful he opened the safe and there were no emeralds except an even more complicated encryption lock to crack he took out his small computer and linked to the pad and tried several encryption techniques to crack the code but was unsuccessful he finally decided to use a code breaker on the lock and was finally successful he opened the other encryption lock and revealed a small lever he pulled the lever and a small wall in front of him the slid open and there they laid the precious gems he and Eggman have been searching for hidden away so carefully inside of Sonic's apartment just as the pink hedgehog had mistakenly told him.

He packed the Emeralds away into a small knapsack him brought with him taking care to keep them close to the one it was next as to not cause any reactions after he packed the Emeralds he headed out of Sonic's apartment leaving it completely trashed as he didn't care all he cared about was the Emeralds and headed back down stairs he then breezed past the landlord without him noticing him and headed back to Eggman's base.

_**Eggman's Base**_

"Yes their finally mine and now to finish my preparations for world domination." Scourge finished as he then began to do secret work on the machine that he and Eggman had been working on for a long time.

"Scourge is that you have you returned and were you successful with retrieving the Emeralds?" Eggman asked

"Yeah I was successful you know I don't return unsuccessful when I have an objective why even ask. Scourge replied

"It was just a mere question and what are you doing to the machine?" Eggman replied and asked

"I just thought I would get a little late night work done on the machine while you rested is all and don't worry I won't do anything with the Emeralds without you being around now go back to bed. Scourge explained

"Well at least your finally showing some initiative with the project and not making me do all the work, all right I'm heading back to bed don't stay up to late working with it." Eggman finished and headed back to bed.

Scourge then went back to work on the machine unknowing to Eggman that betrayal was all that was on this green hedgehog's mind. Scourge completed his work on the machine and headed to the cell block area to mess with Sonic.

"SONIC, wake your good for nothing ass up you lazy sack of vomit." Scourge yelled into the cell scaring Sonic causing him to fall on the floor off his bed.

Sonic growled as he got up off the floor and back on his bed while Scourge strolled in with a smile on his face, Sonic looked at him from within the dimly lit cell with nothing but pure anger on his face.

"You really thought you could keep them away from me didn't you well you are absolutely wrong my hedgehog friend do you know what I'm talking about?" Scourge finished as Sonic's face of anger changed from anger to complete horror as he indeed knew what Scourge was talking about.

"Yeah that right loser I got the Chaos Emeralds and soon things are gonna change between me and you can't you just see it well your still skeptical as to what the machine we're building is gonna do well let's just say at first it was gonna eliminate something but now with what I've done it will change something." Scourge explained as he left the cell to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Rescue Attempt,Machine Explod

Tails was the first to wake up the next morning, he got cleaned up and dressed and headed down stairs upon him getting down stairs he noticed Amy asleep on his couch and suddenly remembered last night how she was upset about something but he couldn't really remember at the time because of the feel of emptiness in his stomach so he decided to slip quietly past her and head into the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

As he was cooking he could her small moans coming from the living room which signaled to him that Amy was waking up, she woke up and strolled into the kitchen because she could smell the food that Tails was cooking.

"Good Morning Amy hope you slept well last night." Tails greeted and said

"Not really cause what I told you last night would not leave my mind and it was difficult to sleep." Amy replied as she sat down at the table

"Come to think of it you might have to refresh my memory because I was half asleep when you were talking to me last night but I could tell that you were highly upset about something." Tails finished placing a plate of food in front of Amy.

Amy took a few bites of the meal placed in front of her and took a few sips of her orange juice before taking in a deep breath and relaxing her mind as Tails sat in front of her with his food and beverage starting to eat.

"I…Found…Sonic" Amy said slowly trying to choke back tears.

Tails stopped in his tracks off eating his breakfast and dropped his fork.

"What did you say?" Tails asked trying to be sure he heard right

"I Found Sonic". Amy repeated herself but much clearer this time around.

"Amy are you sure it was Sonic you found?" Tails asked

"Yes I found him and you wouldn't believe where and it's all my fault he is where he is right now and what's worse what's going to happen to him if we don't try to rescue him." Amy explained taking another sip of her orange juice.

"Oh you best believe we'll save him let me get everybody over here and you can explain yourself and maybe we can come up with a plan of rescue." Tails explained as he grabbed his phone and at speeds as fast as Sonic called everybody over to his place as there was a breakthrough of the missing Sonic case.

_**Eggman's Base**_

Eggman cackled within his base his evil laugh reverberating off the walls causing Scourge to awaken from his sleep.

"What the hell are you cackling about so early in the morning Eggman?" Scourge asked

"Because the machine is complete and up and running the Chaos Emeralds are in place and all systems are go we can finally go through with our plans now hurry and get changed we must threaten our nemesis's and give them at least a fighting chance to save their hero." Eggman replied and Scourge went and got cleaned up and changed.

"You see Eggy that's where you always mess up trying to give our enemies a chance to stop us why do we need to give them a chance let's just do it and get it over with the less they know the better." Scourge replied

"Well the reason I mentioned that Scourge is because they have been looking for their little blue friend for quite some time we should at least let them know where he is right?" Eggman replied and asked

"No we shouldn't besides I'm pretty sure they will be finding out shortly and coming to his aid all on their own accord." Scourge replied and mentioned

"What do you mean Scourge?" Eggman asked

"Well last night after I finished working on the machine a bit I decided to check the security footage in Sonic's cell to see if he was up to anything and you'll never believe what I found." Scourge explained

"Well what is it don't keep me in suspense." Eggman shouted

"Look here." Scourge stated as he brought up the video footage he mentioned it was Amy sitting in Sonic's cell talking to him and the footage continued on until Amy hugged him and ran away.

"Well if I know that pink hedgehog well enough she's probably gone off to get reinforcements to help rescue him and we will have a big surprise ready for them." Eggman finished as he pressed a button on the console that revealed an armada of robots ready for attack as both he and Scourge shared and evil laugh together before Scourge headed off to Sonic's cell

"Well loser today is the day where things will indeed change for you that is." Scourge finished as left the cell area continuing his evil laughter.

_**Tails House**_

After Tails called everybody and let them about the breakthrough with the Sonic disappearance they rushed over to his place as quickly as they all could get there and everybody got there as within a matter of minutes after the heard the news from Tails. Amy had went home to get changed and promised she would return as quick as she could for the meeting.

"Alright Tails we're here now tell us what you found out about Sonic and it better be good." Shadow replied

"Patience is a virtue Shadow we shall begin momentarily."Tails finished just as knock could be heard at his door he went to answer the door and it was Amy coming back from her house she walked into the room behind Tails with everybody surprised to even see her.

"What is she doing here I thought she didn't want anything to do with the search for Sonic." Shadow stated

"Yeah I mean she wouldn't even join you on your aerial search for the guy so why is she here now?"Knuckles asked

"Because you guys she is the one who found Sonic now quit making her feel bad about yesterday and give her chance to tell her story at least. Tails replied

"Amy you found Sonic?" Rouge asked as she nodded and her face suddenly fell from view and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh Amy please don't cry the guys were just being a bunch of jerks as they always are here come and sit down and explain yourself. Shade explained and offered as Amy walked over and sat down in the chair all eyes were then on her as took in a deep breath.

"It happened yesterday after I dropped Luke off in the area where he lived he didn't want to show me where he lived for some reason so being myself I followed him to where he lived just cause I was curious." Amy started

"Why didn't he want you to know where he lived?" Cream asked

"Shut up and quit interrupting." Knuckles stated making Cream cry in which Shade responded and bopped Knuckles upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"Knuckles asked

"For making Cream cry now don't tell her to shut up anymore she was only being curious." Shade finished as she nodded for Amy to continue.

He didn't want me to know cause he lived in the bad part of town and well I took my hammer with just in case for protection, I followed him down an old alley way that was dimly lit with a flickering light there he pressed a sequence of bricks on the wall and the walls parted slowly as he entered into the area it was lucky for me that the walls closed slow enough for me to make it through them. I then followed him into an area that looked like a lab and there I heard his voice it was Eggman.

"EGGMAN!" everybody shouted in unison which made Amy stop only for a brief moment.

"Yeah it was Eggman and he was talking to somebody named Scourge I was curious as to who Scourge was and looked out from behind the machine I was hiding behind and that's when I saw him Luke is actually some guy named Scourge my heart fell flat at that moment as I continued to listen to their conversation I heard them mention a prisoner they had and Scourge giving the guy some kind of beating or otherwise, it was then that Scourge left and went to make their prisoner something to eat." Amy continued

"Why did your heart fall Amy?" Rouge asked

"Cause I thought that Luke or Scourge as I now Know was going to be different and because I smacked Sonic for accusing him of being Scourge don't you remember Rouge I told you what happened between mw and Sonic that night when I should have listened to him now I feel absolutely foolish cause after I found I remembered you guys told me that Sonic went missing I then decided to check the area out a little more that's when I came to an area that looked like a prison I could light groans and moans and a small shuffling sound as I came close to a cell with iron door and electrical field around it." "Knowing Eggman the cell was easy to get into I walked inside and started talking to the person inside." Amy stopped slowly starting to cry again.

"The person inside the cell was Sonic wasn't it Amy?" Shadow asked

"Yes, I didn't know it first until he gave me a hint and I figured it out it turns out he turned himself over to Eggman as a way…as a way of." Amy stopped again burying her face in her hands and crying hysterically and slipping out of the chair onto the floor.

"As a way of what tell us right now" Knuckles stated picking Amy up by her shoulders and shaking her when Shadow punched him in the jaw causing him to drop Amy safely back into the chair.

"Stop it can't you see this is hard for her and it isn't hard to realize Knucklehead he turned himself over to Eggman as a way of protecting her cause Eggman obviously threatened Sonic that if he didn't he would make Luke or Scourge hurt her." Shadow explained

"Amy is that true what Shadow just said?" Tails asked with Amy nodding still crying tears flowing down her face at a rapid pace.

"Please forgive me you guys this is all my fault we have to help him please if anyone can help you guys can please I'm begging you." Amy finished wiping away her tears as all the girls then hugged her tight.

"You can bet we will save him Amy you can count on it all you have to do is lead the way." Shadow stated placing a hand on Amy's shoulder she looked up at him and simply nodded.

It was then that they began to formulate a plan of attack and rescue to save their best friend from the captivity of Eggman and Scourge.

_**Eggman's Base**_

Eggman was busy programming the machine when Eggman returned with Sonic hooked to the chain and was resisting with all his might trying to get away from Scourge as best he could but the more he struggled the more the collar around his neck shocked making him grow weaker and weaker by the minute.

Scourge the strapped Sonic to a table with arms shackled by two shackles and his legs by one it was at this moment that Scourge attached two small devices to Sonic's arms that when he pulled it tight something pierced Sonic's arms and a headband on his head that had wires hooked up to it.

"Now that he's all set up now we merely wait for his friends to be captured." Eggman stated from up in the computer chair as the platform that Sonic was strapped to rose from the ground to same level as Eggman.

"Soon you little blue pimple you will be out of my way for good and no one will ever stand in my way of world domination ever again." Eggman replied in a teasing tone

"E-Eggman, S-Scourge is going to be-." Sonic started only to pass out from all his pain.

_**Tails House**_

"Alright Amy did you get a good look at the sequence he used to get into the base?" Shadow asked

"No I'm sorry I couldn't cause the place was dimly lit." Amy replied

"It's alright a few well placed bombs could us inside." Tails suggested

"Upon entrance we'll go on the attack cause if I know Eggman he has an armada of robots waiting for us." "Everybody keep your guards up we know that Eggman fights dirty and if we must we too will fight dirty." "Amy while we take out Eggman's robots sense you know where Sonic is locked up at you head there and free him." Shadow suggested as they all nodded understanding the plan and hopping into Shadow truck with all the supplies they could possibly need when Tails spoke.

"Hey, Shadow let's run by Sonic's place and get the Chaos Emeralds." Tails suggested as they headed to Sonic's place.

They got there in a mere 10 minutes Tails and Shadow got out the truck and headed inside of Sonic's apartment complex with landlord speaking.

"Hey Tails guess who came home yesterday after so long?" The landlord asked

"Who?" Tails asked

"Sonic yeah that's right Sonic and when you see him when you get up there tell him I dig what he's done with his fur." The landlord replied

"What has he done to his fur?" Shadow asked

"He died his fur green and that is pretty decent for a change if you ask me well tell him I said hi anyway." The landlord finished as Tails and Shadow looked at each other and instantly panicked and instead of taking the elevator the ran up the stairs as fast as they could Tails flew ahead and got the keys and quickly opened the door upon them entering they found they place completely trashed. Tails headed over to the secret wall panel he built and found the Emeralds were gone they then rushed back down to the truck and jumped in and told everybody that Scourge had stole the Emeralds.

"How did he get his hands on the Emeralds or better yet how did he find out where they were?" Tails asked

When Amy remembered her night at the restaurant with Luke and remembered she accidently let it slip where the Emeralds were to Scourge. She then started to cry again.

"Oh God I am the worst person in the world I accidently told him where they were, you guys should just throw me out of the car right now cause I may have caused great destruction." Amy stated as she tried to get out of the truck when everybody pulled her back into the truck door and yelled at her in unison.

"Stop being stupid Amy we're not giving up yet." The yelled as she sat back down in her seat and continued their journey to Eggman's base with them arriving shortly.

Amy then showed them the way to the area as Tails placed the bombs on the wall and set them to explode in 30 seconds they ran around the corner as the bombs exploded and revealed the entrance.

They headed inside just as the alarms started to blare announcing their presence in the base as a fleet of robots went instantly on the attack with everybody keeping up their guards while Amy went to the cell block area to get her part of the mission complete.

The robots attacked at a furious rate they then started coming by the hundreds backing everybody into the corners of the base and smothering them with a barrage of attacks causing them to fall in defeat and be carried off toward where Eggman was located.

Amy made it to the cell block and instantly made her way back to his cell she quickly opened the door and went inside she couldn't see Sonic anymore neither his eyes but she could hear small sounds from within the cell. She reached out into the darkness and was grabbed by somebody.

"Sonic is that you come on let's go we're here to get you out of here now let's go." Amy stated as she tried to pull away but was pulled back with her arm being forced behind her back.

"You're not going anywhere." The voice stated as Any turned around to try and see who had her, she turned around and looked as the expression on her face changed from brave to completely horrified at who had her restrained it wasn't Sonic it was Scourge. She was then forced out of the cell and forced to walk all the way back to the main lab where Eggman was as she forced to her knees by Scourge with her arms cuffed behind her when the robots bought all her friends in beaten and barely conscious.

"Well, well if it isn't the triumphant heroes coming to save their little friend but, as you can plainly see you are all too late but, not too late however to witness the end of all my problems with the hedgehog as the platform that Sonic was attached turned around where he could be seen by his friends.

"SONIC!" The all looked up and shouted in unison at the same time as Sonic brought his head up with the little strength he had left and managed to look hid friends in the eyes.

"Behold you worthless fools The EGGSTRACTOR a machine powered by the Chaos Emeralds in which I will use their power to drain Sonic of his speed making him a slow regular hedgehog just like the pitiful Amy rose down there now witness the end of the fastest thing alive." Eggman finished as he activated the machine, Sonic mouthed three final words to Amy which was I Love You as he started to scream in pain as he indeed felt something being drawn from his body. He continued to scream at the top his lungs as all his friends looked on as then the platform he was attached to started to spin and be enveloped by a white light similar to that of Chaos Control but Eggman didn't know anything about this phase of the machine.

"Scourge what have you done to the machine that wasn't supposed to happen." Eggman stated

"I know I made it happen and thanks for helping me build my machine now my plans for world domination shall come to fruition and you were nothing but my patsy in all this thank you Eggy." Scourge finished as he clapped his hands and made one of Eggman's robots grab him and shackle him like Sonic's friends as the machine continued to spin and Sonic's screams soon went unheard as the machine spun faster and faster until the machine exploded sending everybody flying back from the force of the explosion.

After the explosion was over and the smoke started to clear they stood up with explosion breaking their handcuffs and shackles.

They got up and walked over to where the machine once stood and saw Scourge standing there with another hedgehog. They walked closer to Scourge only to be blown away by a small burst of energy. The smoke cleared to reveal Scourge holding up his hand and Sonic standing next to him.

"Sonic is that you?" Amy asked

"Oh he's Sonic alright but, just not the Sonic you know isn't that right my now evil brother?" Scourge stated and asked

"Indeed you are correct Scourge." Sonic stated as he smiled an evil smile with his friends in total shock.


	11. Chapter 11 Plan Made, Love Confessed

Everybody stood on and looked in shock at how two people who were once enemies stood on together acting as if they were long lost brothers. Sonic their once close friend was now evil and bent on world domination just like his evil counterpart Scourge.

"Well what do you think of the new Sonic, he's all the same Sonic just with a change of heart for you see the Eggstractor drew out his good DNA and left nothing but his evil." Scourge explained

"Scourge why would you want him to be evil like us wasn't it your wish to destroy him?" Eggman asked still in handcuffs

"Well it was but after being shown up by him several times I thought if you can't beat him why not have him join us and it worked like a charm so what do you say Sonic why don't we go out and cause a little mayhem with the Emeralds." Scourge explained and asked

"I say what took you so long to ask pal let's do it." Sonic said with an evil grin

"Sonic you can't be serious about causing trouble in the city can you?" Amy asked as he turned around

"Ooh hey Scourge who's the pink hottie?" Sonic asked

"Oh, don't worry about her bro she's a goodie two shoes and not worth mine or your time." Scourge replied

"Oh well sense she's good then she won't approve of us destroying the city what say we lock up the good people to be sure they won't try anything against us?" Sonic replied and asked

"No way because with the power of the Emeralds they don't even stand a string of a chance." Scourge replied as they summoned the Emeralds and took on their super forms.

"Sonic please don't do it." Amy stated with her request going unheard and Scourge and Sonic flying off into the city causing mass hysteria and destruction.

"Come on we can't let those two get away with destroying the city we have to stop them." Shadow suggested

"Yeah we have to go there's no time to waste if we don't hurry there will be no city left to save." Knuckles stated as they ran out of the building with Amy following behind.

"Wait Amy here take this." Eggman stated handing Amy a small bottle

"What is this?" Amy asked

"It's Sonic's good DNA if you find some way to get this back into his body he'll turn back into his old self and be good again cause if you ask me two evil hedgehogs is not good anyway. Eggman replied as Amy quickly continued to follow the others.

Upon getting outside she found that Sonic and Scourge actually can do quick work she found a number of buildings on fire and wrecked and people running away and screaming in panic.

"Man those two are quick Rouge we need to get G.U.N out here to give us hand there is no way we can handle two super beings at the same time." Shade suggested

There's no time for that let's go Tails, Knuckles you too we have to do something to stop them."Shadow finished

"No Shadow we need to come up with a plan of attack I mean just rushing into battle against Super Scourge and Super Sonic is not the way to go about it let's retreat back to my place and come up with a plan of attack." Tails suggested as they fled back to Tails house.

"I don't care what Tails says I've gotta get to G.U.N HQ and try to coax them in to helping us. Rouge stated taking off into the sky headed to G.U.N HQ

Soon a shower of energy beams could be seen lighting up the sky, some even crashing to the ground and all that could be heard from beyond the explosions were sounds of evil laughter trailing off into the night.

It wasn't long till the city of Station Square yielded to the power of the super beings surrendering all their freedom of to Scourge and their once favorite blue hero Sonic.

"I can't believe how easy that was to take over this city and soon the world will be ours bro." Scourge replied laughing through it all

"Ah I love the smell of fear and destruction in the morning don't you brother?" Sonic replied and asked

"Nothing can ever top that Sonic." Scourge finished

After their rain of destruction they decided to head back to the base and issue a few threats to the president and many other world leaders trying to take over the world.

_**Tails House**_

"Man I still can't believe that Sonic was turned evil so easily there must something I'm missing." Tails stated

"I don't believe he could have been persuaded so easily it had to do something with that light." Shadow replied

"No it wasn't the light either the light probably just caused his evil side to kick in because Sonic is missing this." Amy finished showing Shadow the bottle that Eggman gave her

"What is that Amy?" Tails asked

"According to what Eggman told me this is Sonic's good DNA it was supposed to be his speed but, after Scourge tinkered with the machine it's now Sonic's good." Amy explained

"Hmm if we find some way to get Sonic to drink that stuff he may turn back to his good self." Shadow suggested

"That is going to be a problem how can we even get close enough to him without being blasted by him or worse even killed Shadow we have to think of a different way to get it back into him." Tails replied

"How about the opposite way it was taken out how about instead of extraction we inject it back into him." Amy suggested

"That's a great idea but then again there's still the question of stopping his super form long enough to get close to him to inject his DNA back into him." Tails replied

"Wait I just thought of something and it involves Knuckles." Shadow replied as everybody looked Knuckles direction.

"What, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Knuckles asked

"Knuckles we need the Master Emerald." Shadow stated

"No way the Master Emerald stays where it is plus there's the chance it could be shattered no way in hell." Knuckles replied with anger just as Shade strolled over to him.

"Please handsome how about you do it for me, if you use that Master Emerald of yours I'll go on a date with you." Shade flirted finishing with a kiss on the cheek

"Well okay for you I suppose I could try." Knuckles replied blushing the whole time as he and Shade headed out of the door to Angel Island to retrieve the Master Emerald.

While Knuckles and Shade were away Tails began making an injection device that upon contact would instantly inject the DNA back into Sonic while Shadow devised a plan of attack, while Tails and Shadow were busy at work Amy checked the news to see if there were any new developments beyond what they already knew.

"This is Scarlet Garcia with SSTV News here with an update on the tragic set of events that recently took place." "It was only a mere few hours ago when two super beings were seen destroying the city and causing mass mayhem it came as shock to the city after the beings were identified as Scourge The Hedgehog and none other than our blue speedster Sonic The Hedgehog why did he turn evil no one seems to know the develop has even baffled the blue hero's former friends." "Hold on wait a minute I'm getting a bulletin a seems that the being named Scourge has issued a set of threats to the many world leaders threatening to destroy their countries unless they surrender to his and Sonic's rule still no word from Sonic on his sudden change of personality." "Wait I'm getting yet another report it seems that the G.U.N special forces have engaged the beings in battle with Rouge The Bat leading the attack will the team survive we'll have more for you after this commercial break."

"Oh Sonic just hang on I'll get you back to your normal self if it's the last thing I do." Amy replied to herself

"Alright, I've done it!" Tails exclaimed

"Done what Tails what have you done?" Amy asked

"With this gun we can fire this small needle directly at Sonic and upon contact with his body injecting his DNA back into his body and hopefully he will go back to normal and stop Scourge in his path." Tails explained

"That's awesome Tails and I've devised a perfect plan of attack for us to get into their base of operation, use the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds from fueling them with power, use Tails invention to turn Sonic back to normal and win the battle hopefully escaping with very little injuries. Shadow finished just as the news came back on.

"This Scarlet Garcia with yet another update and not a good update either the G.U.N. special forces mentioned earlier that engaged the enemy was defeated in matter of time with the leader ordering a hasty retreat." "This has been SSTV News and I'm Scarlet Garcia saying is there hope for us in any way goodnight." The news finished as Knuckles returned with Shade and a miniaturized version of the Master Emerald as well as Rouge covered in bruises as they found her outside of Tails house barely conscious. Shadow saw her and rushed to help.

"Rouge Are you alright?" Shadow asked

"Not really they are really powerful I hope you guys have a good plan of attack because they will not be easy to take down and it won't be long till the world leader's surrender to them if you're gonna try something you guys better hurry." Rouge finished as she collapsed in Shadows arms.

"Alright there's no time to be waiting around I'm gonna bandage up Rouge and when I finish we're going ahead with the mission." Shadow stated as he took Rouge in back and began to bandage her up.

"Shadow please be careful they're not to be taken lightly." Rouge started

"I know Rouge you shouldn't speak save your strength". Shadow replied

"Shadow please come back to me the reason I say this is because I really like you and I would practically die if I lost you so please Shadow stay safe and come back to me because I love you." Rouge finished kissing Shadow on the lips before lying back down and falling back to sleep.

"Rouge I will come back to you and I love you too." Shadow finished as he left the room she was in to find the others ready to go.

They then exited Tails house with Tails bumping into Cream.

"Oh, Hey Cream what are you doing here?" Shadow asked

"I guess you guys are on the way to go and try to stop Sonic from his evil rampage." Cream replied

"Yeah we are but, you didn't answer my question what are you doing here?" Shadow stated

"Oh, I came here to see Tails." Cream answered

"You came here to see me?" Tails asked

"Listen I only want five minutes of your time please just five minutes." Cream pleaded

Tails looked at Shadow who nodded and he nodded back as they headed back inside while Shadow and Amy waited in the truck for him to return.

"Alright Cream so what did you want to talk to me about?" Tails asked

"Well Tails I know it will be hard for you to go into battle with this on your mind but, I just have to let you know just in case you don't come back to me that is." Cream replied turning away from Tails

"Cream what are you talking about?" Tails asked

Instead of her answering she turned around and crushed her lips up against Tails and kissed him deeply, at first his eyes went wide but then he slowly started to melt into the kiss that he and Cream shared until breathing became difficult and they had to break.

"Tails I love you with all my heart please just come back to me in one piece I couldn't image living my life without you." Cream finished as tears started to form in her eyes and were about to roll down her cheek until Tails wiped them away.

"Cream I will come back to you and to respond to you I've always loved you and I hope we can take relationship further." Tails finished as he blew Cream a kiss goodbye and headed out of the door to Shadow's truck as they sped off to the recently built base of Scourge and Sonic.


	12. Chapter 12 Sonic Rises and Scourge Falls

Everybody was on the way to go and try to get Sonic back to him old self but, not far off back in Sonic's apartment the charm that was left out of its case started to glow and levitate from the streets below the ominous glow could be easily seen but the streets were empty of commuters due to the destruction caused by Sonic and Scourge. The charm floated to the window as if looking out as a small voice filled the trashed apartment.

"Sonic there is no way you've turned evil I refuse to believe it you're my friend even though I'm a mere charm with spirit I know there's something I can do." The voice finished as it then caused the window to open slowly and fly out into the city and head to an unknown location. For you see the charm was Chip's charm and Chip wanted nothing more than to help his friend as best he could.

The charm floated through the destroyed city until it reached the base of Scourge and Sonic it proceeded to enter the building and search for one person in particular which indeed was Sonic. The charm floated to a room where Scourge could be seen flying across the room.

"Wow that was fun Sonic do it again come on throw me across the room again that was so cool!" Scourge exclaimed as he ran back over to Sonic sitting on his throne looking completely annoyed.

"Scourge I have thrown you across the room 5 times already you're really starting to get on my nerves this is the last time then I'm going to take a nap you got that." Sonic commanded as he grabbed Scourge by his shirt who was laughing the whole time and with one great heave Scourge went flying across the room and hit a nearby wall getting up in a fit of laughter as Sonic relaxed on his throne with his hands behind his head and dozed off to sleep with Scourge leaving the room.

The charm then entered the room Sonic was in and hovered in his face for a mere minute when Sonic removed his hands from behind his head stirring only slightly as his hands fell to either side of his throne.

"Sonic I know you're not evil and to prove I won't let you do anything evil anymore." Chip finished as he latched the charm onto Sonic's wrist.

Meanwhile Shadow and the others arrived outside the base strapped and ready for anything that might try and stop their operation which was operation rescue Sonic. The others went around to the side of the building cause unknowing to the others Shadow indeed had a plan for getting them into the building.

"Hey you guys around here?" Shadow asked whispering into the darkness.

"Yeah you bet we're here!" Charmy exclaimed loudly

"Charmy didn't I say this was a secret operation and it's seems even you can't keep that trap of yours shut." Vector yelled at Charmy

"It seems neither of you know anything about stealth" Espio replied ending their cloaking

"Well it seems the whole team decided to come with you Espio." Shadow retorted

"Sorry Shadow I tried to come by myself but they insisted they'd come along on this recon mission but I do admit they were a big help at mapping out the building at a quick pace and I can tell you that Sonic spends most his time in the throne room and the emeralds are part of their thrones so they can easily go super upon a simple command" Espio explained

"Okay what about Scourge is he always around Sonic?" Tails asked

"Only when he makes Sonic play a sick and twisted game of toss the hedgehog that of course means he tosses Scourge across the room making him hit the wall which oddly Scourge finds very amusing but to me just plain idiotic." Charmy explained

"What about when he's not around Sonic?" Shadow asked

"He's in the conference room still trying to coax the world leaders into surrendering but most of them are being strong and are not giving into his demands." Vector explained

"Well you guys sure did your homework alright leave everything to us we're going in." Knuckles stated

"Hey, isn't anything that can stop us from helping you guys save Sonic we're with you on this 100%." Vector replied

"You do know it's going to be dangerous and there's a chance you guys could be injured." Shade replied

"Yeah we are well aware of the dangers at hand but, Sonic is our friend just as much as he is yours so let's do this let's go save our friend Sonic, come on the entrance we used is over this way but, be sure to stay quiet and be careful the slightest wrong move could end your stealth mode." Espio finished handing them their invisibility badges that he invented using scales from his body.

Everybody placed the badges on their bodies and the badges activated cloaking their bodies completely they then proceeded to follow Team Chaotix into the building and make their way toward the throne room where their friend resided.

Meanwhile Scourge came back into the throne room to find Sonic waking up from his nap.

"Well have you heard anything else from the world leader's bro?" Sonic asked

"Some of them are being quite resistant maybe if I fire a few warning attacks at them they will finally surrender." Scourge replied

"No, it isn't right." Sonic said

"Sonic what are you talking about it isn't right?" Scourge asked

"What are you talking about I haven't said anything?" Sonic asked

"Yes you did you just told me it wouldn't be right to fire warning shots at the other nations." Scourge replied

"I so did not I'm totally with you to shoot warning shots at the other countries but, the Chaos Cannon is not ready yet has Eggman even finished building it yet?" Sonic said and asked

"Yeah he finished building it and I believe it's time we time we take the Emeralds and issue a few warning shots." Scourge replied noticing the bracelet on Sonic's wrist.

"Hey, Sonic what's that?" Scourge asked

"What's what?" Sonic asked

"That, the bracelet on your wrist where did you get it and why do I feel like I've seen it before?" Scourge asked as Sonic looked at his arm and saw it.

"Beats the hell out of me but I think it looks kinda cool wherever it came from I'm so keeping it." Sonic finished

Meanwhile Shadow and the others successfully and were getting close to their target when they ran into an area filled with robot guards pacing back and forth.

"Man the throne is just beyond there but it's seems they've beefed up security sense we've been in here." Vector replied

"How are we gonna get past them I'm sure they can sense presences." Amy replied

"We'll take them we'll distract them and try to get them to chase us at the same time we'll take them out you guys head on to the throne room and get the Sonic we know and admire back. Espio finished as he and the rest of Team Chaotix removed their badges and got the guard bots attention and ran away as the robots gave quick chase after them with Shadow and the others still with their badges ran past the commotion and headed right to the throne room and entered into the door way with stealth hearing the two still talking.

"Whatever Scourge let's go and check on the Chaos Cannon."

"Yeah let's go and grab the Chaos Emeralds while you're at it Sonic." Scourge ordered as Sonic went to grab the Emeralds.

"Alright you guys this is it we stop them here and now on the count of three remove your badges and we give them the attack of their lives." Shadow suggested as he counted to three and they removed their stealth badges making themselves seen.

"Sonic you stop right there." Shadow started

"You and him are not doing anything." Knuckles continued

"That's right we are here to stop you." Tails continued

"Oh, let's quit talking and get them." Shade finished

They then went on the attack Tails having his invention on his hip. Scourge joined in the fight dishing out blow after blow at the team as well as Sonic was doing the same. Sonic jumped down from the throne and kicked Tails to the ground causing him to "re drop his gun and it sliding across the floor in front of Amy who didn't feel right fighting the one guy she loved when out of nowhere Scourge came and gave her a swift punch in the gut making her fall to the ground in total pain and pass out. Shadow was fighting Sonic with all his might unleashing several Chaos Spears at him but missing cause of Sonic's blinding speed when Knuckles appeared in front of Sonic and punched him back towards the thrones. Soon Scourge was sent towards the thrones the same way with him hitting the thrones and knocking the Emeralds down around them they noticed the Emeralds and got up from where they were they then raised their hands and without much effort turned into their Super Forms with the Emeralds going black cause they didn't absorb the positive they ended up absorbing the negative side as they went on the attack at Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Shade.

Shadow and Tails were trying their best to defend themselves from Super Scourge but were failing miserably they were taking blinding punches and kicks to their bodies when Tails remembered the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles stop the power of the Emeralds!" Tails yelled receiving yet another punch to the face causing his nose to then bleed as Knuckles was sent back toward the wall with great force by Sonic delivering a massive kick to Knuckles face breaking his nose with little effort. He then went on attack after Shade. Knuckles pulled out the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller serves to unify the Chaos."Knuckles as he notice Shade taking a beating from Sonic when she went flying back towards a wall. Knuckles tried to finished the saying and stop the Emeralds but instead threw the Emerald away and ran to Shade's aid as Sonic was about to deliver another blow. Knuckles took the blow full on as Sonic and Scourge continued to beat them mercilessly it was at this time that Amy came to and noticed the beating her friends were taking she then noticed the Master Emerald and the gun that Tails had dropped she got up still feeling the pain of the blow on her stomach and made her way over to the Master Emerald and then the gun with Sonic and Scourge not paying her any attention.

"Oh, please Master Emerald I know that only the guardian can use but please hear my prayer stop the Chaos Emeralds." Amy replied

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller serves to unify the chaos, only you can do this, stop the chaos emeralds." Amy replied finishing the chant with the Emerald starting to glow and the Emeralds then started to absorb the power that Sonic and Scourge absorbed stopping them in their tracks with both Sonic and Scourge turning around and noticing her behind them. Sonic taking the initiative then went on the attack at Amy punching her in the stomach and causing her to cough up blood and fall to the ground. Sonic geared up for another blow this time into Amy's face when the bracelet on his arm started to glow and stop Sonic's arm in place with him pulling back and backing away from Amy holding his head till he fell to his knees.

"Help me somebody I don't want to be evil please help me?" Sonic asked in pain as Scourge came to his side.

"Sonic what's wrong bro what can I help you with?" Scourge asked

"Who do you think you're calling brother Scourge I can't stand you in any way, I'm not your brother?"Sonic finished still holding his head.

"Amy can you hear me?" Chip asked

"Who are you?" Amy asked

"It's me Chip the bracelet on Sonic's arm is actually my collar I'm trying to help Sonic but, I can't do it alone whatever he needs to be good again give to him quickly I can't hold him off for much longer his evil side is stronger then what's left of his good hurry." Chip finished as Amy got up off the ground with her hammer in hand using it she knocked Scourge away from Sonic knocking him unconscious as she held the gun in her hand.

Sonic then got control of everything and grabbed one of Amy's arms and squeezed it tight in his hand causing Amy to fall on the ground in pain. Sonic then stood up and pinned her to the ground with her arm behind her back and his foot on her back.

"You really think you can stop me, you don't stand a chance against me." Sonic finished laughing

"Sonic this isn't you, you are not like this and I vowed I would do whatever it takes to stop you even this." Amy finished taking the syringe filled with Sonic's DNA from the gun and with her free arm stabbing Sonic in the arm with it, with it upon contact draining into Sonic's body. With him backing away in pain and pulling the syringe from his arm and tossing it away before he fell to his knees.

Scourge then slowly came to seeing Sonic still on his knees and rushing back to his side yet again.

"Bro are you okay please speak to me."Scourge pleaded as Sonic turned his head and looked at him.

He stood up from his knees and looked Scourge right square in the eyes before kneeing him in the gut and delivering a swift kick to his face and spoke.

"I'm not your brother and I never was and let me just say you are gonna pay for all you did to me and my friends." Sonic finished going on the attack against Scourge it was also at this moment his friends then came to and saw Sonic fighting Scourge they realized what that meant and joined in on the fight pummeling Scourge until he was completely defeated. They then shackled Scourge and drug just as Team Chaotix came back covered in minimal injuries from the robots.

Everybody then started congratulating Sonic and telling him how pleased they were with him that he was back to his old self with him thanking them in return from saving him. Amy managed to barely stand up ignoring the pain in her body and left the room she walked all the way to the conference room and activated the link between the world leader's and her.

"What is it now Scourge we will not surrender to you." The president finished as Amy came on screen

"You have nothing to fear Mr. President Scourge has been defeated and Sonic has been returned to his normal self for you see Eggman used a machine that he built to try and steal Sonic's speed DNA but Scourge reversed it and made it remove his good DNA and using the Chaos Emeralds to cause it to kick you have no more worries tell the other world leaders to forget the demands made by Scourge." Amy finished as she then left the room and saw Sonic and the others leaving the throne room.

She was still in pain as she managed to walk up to Sonic and the others who noticed her walking down the hall way holding her arm and stomach.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked

"Isn't it obvious the evil you happened and let me tell you he didn't take it easy on any of us you or Scourge." Shadow finished as Amy made her way closer to them.

"Sonic I'm glad to see you're back to normal you had no idea how worried about you I was." Amy finished coming closer to Sonic soon the pain became unbearable and Amy collapsed in Sonic's arms. He then picked Amy up bridal style as they all headed out of the building with Shadow staying behind.

"Shadow aren't you coming?" Tails asked

"Yeah, you guys get out of here I know that Eggman is somewhere around her I'm gonna arrest him and then I'm going to destroy this building using my Chaos Blast." Shadow explained as they all headed out of the building.

Knuckles had the Emeralds in a knapsack as well as the Master Emerald as they all headed they separate ways headed home but instead of Sonic taking Amy home he took Amy back to his place tot end to the wounds he obviously caused. Tails, Knuckles, and Shade headed back to Tails place to bandage their wounds and check on Rouge as the sun peaked over the horizon and new day began. A day of peace and happiness.


	13. Chapter 13 Sonic And Amy Together 4 Ever

Tails and the other's arrived back at his place within a matter of minutes. Cream was still there an patiently waiting for Tails and the others to return slowly pacing the floor when the door to his home opened and Tails as well as Shade and Knuckles strolled into the house battered and bruised but still alive.

"Oh, Tails I'm so glad that you're alright sweetie." Cream replied running up to Tails and kissing him.

"Hey Cream, I told you I would come back to you my little bunny." Tails finished as he went in back to go and retrieve his first aid kits for everybody as well as check on Rouge for Shadow

"Did you get Sonic back to normal?" Cream asked

"Yeah we did, he's back to his old self but, not without receiving an intense beating from Super Scourge and Super Sonic." Knuckles answered as Tails handed him one of the first aid kits and went and sat down on the couch next to Cream and started bandaging his wounds.

"Here Tails sweetie let help you, what happened to Amy?" Cream offered and asked

"Well she was the one who was able to inject Sonic's DNA back into his body but like Knuckles said not without taking a beating herself." Tails answered

"Hey Tails but, didn't it seem funny how Sonic was acting during the battle?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah it did it seemed like his good side was trying to come out during the battle, I wonder how that happened?" Tails replied and wondered as they heard a vehicle pull up outside his house.

Cream went to look outside and it was Shadow looking just as battered and bruised as everyone else. He got out of his truck as cream let him inside as he saw everybody bandaging their wounds. Cream went back to bandaging up Tails and Knuckles was bandaging up himself as well as Shade who was remaining partially conscious through it all.

"Hey you guys alright?" Shadow asked

"Yeah we're all good Shadow just a little bruised is all how did everything go with turning in Eggman and Scourge?" Tails replied and asked

"We won't be hearing anything from them for a while and I also blew up the invention Eggman was building for Scourge as well as destroyed the bases so he wouldn't have nowhere to return to even if he got out of prison." Shadow replied

"Hey let's check the news to see if word of us getting Sonic back to normal made the news." Knuckles suggested as Tails turned on the TV to news.

"This is Scarlet Garcia with SSTV News with some absolutely amazing new." "It seems that from what I've recently heard that Shadow the Hedgehog and friends managed to infiltrate the lair of Scourge and Sonic and managed to return Sonic to his former glory of fast paced heroics." "This was video footage from the conference room of the President patched through to Scourge but, with Amy Rose on the screen explaining the entire situation to the president about what made Sonic turn evil in the first place." "In which turned out to be a plot of the notorious Dr. Eggman and his cohort known as Scourge the Hedgehog who also were apprehended by Shadow the Hedgehog to be placed in deep maximum security all the way on Prison Island as well as destroyed the two bases used by the evil doers." " We managed to get our blue hero Sonic on the phone earlier to explain himself to the world and this is what we got from him." (Sonic On The Phone) "Going evil was not my intention in any way." " I was held prisoner by Eggman until he finished a device meant to draw out my speed DNA but Scourge reversed it and made it draw out my good DNA and using the Chaos Emeralds he stole from my apartment to make my evil DNA emerge and go into overdrive and turn me completely evil." "People of Station Square I meant you no harm, if it wasn't for the great effort of my friends who knows what might have happened and I just want to say I'm truly blessed to have friends like them and I know it will take time for me to get back into good graces with the people of Station Square and I just hope you all except my deepest heartfelt apologies for I am absolutely torn up inside about what I did and would understand if none of you would ever trust me again." Sonic finished as the call ended. "Well as things here in Station Square go back to normal this has been Scarlet Garcia saying thanks to the ones who saved Sonic and if it means anything Sonic you are already forgiven by me thank you." Scarlet finished as the news went off.

"Well at least he did get a chance to explain himself and apologize to everyone." Rouge stated emerging from the back.

"Rouge how are you feeling sweetie?" Shadow asked

"Better than I did before Shadow honey." Rouge answered as he pulled her into a deep kiss

"Well it seems we've all found our true loves throughout this whole ordeal." Shadow replied

"Yeah all of us except Sonic that is." Knuckles replied

"Well I believe that he will soon enough since he's with Amy as we speak." Tails finished as he snuggled close to Cream on the couch, Shadow offered to take Knuckles and Shade home and Rouge went home with Shadow as they all stayed with their true loves.

_**Sonic's Apartment**_

Sonic was busy cleaning up his apartment from the way that Scourge had trashed it after searching his place for the Emeralds he picked up his books he fixed all his pictures back on the walls and through it all the Chip charm was following him around.

"Hey Sonic it's great to know you're back to your old self again." Chip replied

"Yeah it feels good to be my old self again but, I know it will take some time till everybody feels they can trust me again." Sonic stated

"I don't think it will take long since you explained yourself and everything." Chip replied

"Yeah maybe you're right Chip and thanks for helping me stay in check Chip you were a great help if it wasn't for you Amy's injuries may have been worse, come to think of it I still need to finish bandaging her wounds." Sonic replied

"Alright Sonic I'm ready to be put back into my case now cause I could use a rest." Chip finished as Sonic took his charm and placed it back into it's case with the platform getting back into place and the glass forming back around it as Sonic went back into his room where Amy laid still unconscious.

He set on the edge of the bed where he had the medical supplies set up and gently rubbed Amy's cheek before he started to treat her wounds. He first treated the minor scars and scrapes on her body. He then bandaged her arm where he saw a hand shaped bruise at which meant to him he must have held her arm pretty rough. He got to the point where he had to undress Amy to get to the other injuries on her body.

He started with her shirt, lifting her carefully from the pillow and removing it gently from her body nearly breaking down into tears at the sight of the bruises on her torso and back. He didn't waste much time and started to bandage her upper body by holding her close to him wrapping the bandages around her body. Suddenly Amy started to come to and he panicked a little cause he had Amy pressed to his body without her shirt on so he pulled her away and attempted to lie her back down only to see Amy staring right back at him with their eyes locked.

"Amy I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be touching you without your permission it's just I needed to bandage your wounds." Sonic explained as Amy smiled

"It's okay Sonic I knew you would tend to my wounds so I didn't bother even resisting so go ahead and finish." Amy replied as Sonic pulled her back into him and continued to wrap the bandages around her torso and back all at the same time she was wrapping her arms around him until he finished and tied a bow in the back of her as a way of keeping the bandages in place he then proceeded to lie her back down only to be stopped half way by Amy still holding on to him.

"Uh Amy I need to lay you back down I'm sure you still in pain." Sonic replied as Amy's grip became tighter.

"Only a little bit please let me stay like this I like being this close to you." Amy replied

"Amy you need to relax." Sonic ordered

"Please Sonic let's just stay this way a little longer cause I've always longed to be this close to you." Amy pleaded as Sonic wrapped his arms around her back gently and held her close to him.

"Amy there's something I need to ask you?" Sonic asked

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked

"Do you love me?" Sonic asked

"Of course I do with all my heart." Amy answered

"Then why did you go out with Scourge even after I warned you about him?" Sonic asked

"Sonic I only went out with Scourge cause I was upset with you for missing all those dates with me and I wanted to get back at you for you doing me that way but, soon after I started to date him I realized that Scourge was not the way to go and knew my heart belonged to you and only you an when I found you and you told me how you felt and why you did what you did my feeling for you went through the roof, Sonic I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and." Amy was interrupted by Sonic kissing her.

Her eyes went wide for a minute but she soon slowly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes and started to kiss back with equal force. Soon they were wrapped in a warm embrace all the while still kissing until Sonic broke the kiss as breathing was getting difficult.

"Amy I love you with all my heart. I never meant to miss any of those dates. I swear I will make up every last one of them to you." "How about I go and make us something to eat and I'll also bring you some pain medication to help with your pain as well as wash your clothes for you." Sonic finished as he laid Amy down gently an got up an went to find for something to put on and he found a blue t-shirt the same Shade as him and tossed it to her.

She then slowly removed all her clothes taking mind to her injuries. Sonic turned away as she undressed until he let out a small whimper which made Sonic's ears perk up.

"Amy are you all right?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I was trying to take off my bra and I hurt my arm so I might as well leave it on." Amy explained

"If you want I could take it all for you." Sonic offered

"You sure you don't mind?" Amy asked

"Not at all cause I do want to get all your clothes washed." Sonic finished as he crawled on the bed behind Amy and unhooked her bra. She then removed it and handed it to Sonic who was holding her clothes in his hands. Sonic then started to leave as she finished putting the shirt on he then noticed she didn't include her underwear.

"Hey Amy uh you don't want me to wash your panties?" Sonic asked blushing throughout the whole question.

"You sure you don't mind washing them ?" Amy asked

" As I said before I don't mind now hand them over." Sonic ordered

"Oh being forceful are we?" Amy replied as she removed her panties and passes them to Sonic. She then snuggled underneath the covers. Sonic then left the room and started washing her clothes as well as some of his, he then started to make him and Amy a meal.

Sonic had decided to prepare him and Amy a steak dinner with a side of spaghetti with peas and carrots and freshly baked dinner rolls. It wasn't long till Sonic had the whole apartment lit up with glorious smells which drew. She then got out of bed and decided to follow her nose to the wonderful aroma's that wafted before her. She opened the door slightly as she saw Sonic in the kitchen busy at cooking the meal. Sonic then left the kitchen with a bottle in his hand as well as a glass of water and headed towards the door, she then reacted quickly by hopping back into the bed and covered her self but, she forgot her injuries and laid down too hard and she winced in pain as Sonic entered the room and saw her.

"Hey you okay?" Sonic asked

"Just fine just laid down the wrong way in all." Amy answered

"Here you go, here's the pills I promised you, also dinner will be ready shortly." Sonic replied as Amy took the pills

"It all smells so wonderful I can't wait." Amy replied as Sonic chuckled and left the room.

A mere 10 minutes later Amy got up and left the room as she saw Sonic sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs as he was in deep thoughts about something.

"Sonic is something wrong?" Amy asked

"Oh Amy I didn't see you come out and I'm just thinking about something is all." Sonic answered as Amy came and sat down next to him.

"You're thinking about if people will forgive you or not aren't you?" Amy asked

"Well it seems I obviously I can't hide anything from you but it's not just that which I'm thinking about." Sonic replied

"What else could be on your mind?" Amy asked

"Well us, our relationship, being a couple that's all just wondering what being with you would be like that among other things." Sonic replied

"Other things what other things could you be thinking about?" Amy asked

"Well Amy I've known for pretty much 5 years and well even though we've never really had a real relationship until now and going through everything we've been through really has shown me how much you mean to me and well when I thought I lost you my feelings became absolutely true and I knew I really loved you and was willing to do anything to prove it to you." Sonic finished as Amy then scooted closer to him and kissed him.

Sonic then got up and headed into the kitchen to fix him and her plates of food he then came back and sat them on his table which had a beautiful white table cloth draped over it with two candles that Sonic lit.

"Dinner is served my darling." Sonic said offering Amy his hand and leading her over to the table and being a gentleman helping her take a seat. "Well here you go Amy but wait okay I have one more thing to add to this dinner." Sonic finished as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Well although it's not much but I thought we could have a romantic dinner together with a special drink." Sonic yelled from the kitchen

"Well it all certainly looks delicious." Amy responded as Sonic came back with two glass filled with strawberry champagne. He passed one to Amy as he set down and they started to eat their dinner.

"Wow Sonic this is really good when did you learn how to cook?" Amy replied and asked

"Hey traveling around the world you manage to learn and pick up a few things I can cook many other things if you'll have me?" Sonic asked as Amy took a sip of her champagne with something falling into her mouth she put the glass down as she pulled what fell into her mouth out which was a ring.

She looked at the ring and was absolutely amazed by how beautiful it was, it was a 26K gold ring with pink diamonds all on the top of it she then looked up to notice Sonic looking at her.

"Well what do you say it's not an engagement ring being that it has colored gems on it but when time comes I do want to marry you but we need to give our relationship time to develop a little bit more that is if you'll say yes to being my girlfriend?" Sonic replied and asked as Amy got up from where she was sitting and sat on Sonic's lap and kissed him deeply all at the time placing the ring on her finger.

"Sonic you didn't have to ask I was yours as soon as you told me you really did love me." Amy finished as Sonic wrapped his arms around her taking care with her wounds and kissing her deepening the kiss even more. Soon she and him finished their dinner and were cuddling close together on his couch still in each other's warm embrace covered by a quilt across them with Amy being pressed with her back against Sonic's chest with his arms wrapped around her and watching television. Amy turned and looked back at Sonic as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She then got up from where she was and pulled Sonic with her as they headed back into his bedroom with Sonic turning off the TV and he following behind her. Amy then made Sonic sit on the bed with her climbing onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply yet again slowly trailing kisses down and onto his neck leading him to speak.

"Amy what are you doing?" Sonic asked

"I want you to make me your woman." Amy replied as she continued to kiss Sonic nibbling on his ear soon taking notice to the earring on his right ear.

"Sonic you got your ear pierced?" Amy asked

"It was Shadow's idea as a way of making me over for the night we went out is all if you don't like it I can take it off." Sonic replied

"I like it, it makes you look even more handsome then you already are." Amy stated as he soon started placing kisses on her body and down on her neck.

"Amy are you sure you want to do this cause I know it'll be your first time and it will hurt a little but, I have to confess it won't be mine cause I did date a little before I met you and well my first time was with my first girlfriend who dumped me cause I couldn't satisfy her and then what about your injuries?" Sonic explained and asked

"I already felt it wouldn't be your first time that's why I trust you to be gentle with me and my injuries don't hurt me anymore cause of the pain medication you gave me earlier has kicked in so I'm all your for the taking." Amy finished getting off Sonic's lap and pushing herself back on the bed.

Sonic then crawled over her and placed his hands on either side of her head and slowly started to kiss her on her neck and collar bone he then raised up off of her and took off his shirt and pants which left him in his boxers only. Sonic then picked her up off the pillow and removed the shirt she was wearing and laid her back down. He then continued to trail kisses down her body until he got to her breasts and started to massage them with his hands, he then removed his gloves and continued to massage her breasts again he then took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking and licking them receiving small moans from Amy who was enjoying every moment of being with Sonic like this.

He soon switched between the two and continued to work his way down her body still trailing kisses even across her bandages making his way down to her flower. Once he reached the area he gently licked the outside of her area causing Amy to spring up and speak.

"Sonic what are you doing to me?" Amy asked

"I want to see it closer Amy besides I have to get you ready." Sonic replied

Sonic then continued to lick the outside causing Amy to arch her back and moan in pleasure he then penetrated her with his tongue as if making love to her with his tongue she was above him moaning in utter pleasure when Sonic took one of his fingers and stuck it inside of her and slowly started to finger her making her juices flow while Sonic continued to lap up her juices while he continued to finger her flower.

Once he was finished he looked back into Amy's eyes as she was panting to see her lust filled eyes he then removed his boxers as he then positioned himself in between Amy's legs.

"Amy are you ready cause I am?" Sonic asked as she simply nodded

"Now this will hurt for a little while but the pleasure will soon overcome the pain here we go." Sonic replied as he began his entrance. Amy closed her eyes as Sonic made his way inside of her with her hissing from the pain and Sonic knew it was hurting her so he kissed her to help her cope with the pain until he was all the way inside of her.

"Amy we're connected to each other see here look." Sonic finished lifting Amy's head so that she could see as she nodded

"Alright I'm gonna start moving a little." Sonic replied as he wrapped her legs around him and slowly started to thrust into her, she was moaning as he was grunting until he changed positions turning her on her side and raising her leg into the air and continuing his thrusting with her still moaning throughout it all until he changed positions again this time he held Amy close to her and spoke again.

"Amy since you're petite let's do it like this." Sonic finished as he pushed Amy down onto his dick entering her yet again.

"Sonic I don't think I have the strength to do it like this." Amy replied unconsciously bouncing up and down until she realized she was actually riding Sonic's 9 inch member holding on to him for support with him supporting her back. He was grunting while she was moaning at the top of her lungs until Sonic made his announcement.

"Amy it's getting good for me too I can't go much longer I'm about to cum." Sonic replied as Amy then threw her head back causing Sonic to hold on to her even tighter he then laid her back down on the pillow as he sped up his thrusts into her.

"Oh Sonic I feel like something's coming oh I feel it." Amy finished as she released and Sonic followed suit behind her pulling out and spraying his cum all over him and Amy both and collapsing beside her and finally mustering up the strength to speak.

"Oh Amy I love you so much." Sonic replied panting after every word

"I love you too Sonic." Amy finished cuddling close to Sonic as he pulled her close to him and they fell asleep in a loving embrace.


	14. Chapter 14 A Real Date, Old Friends

Amy's Pov: "Alright here I am again waiting for Sonic for our date oh please do not stand me up again." "Well even if he does he knows I love him but of course I will be upset but after all Tails did make him that special watch that he could make memo's with so I'm pretty sure Sonic wrote down we had a date today." " Okay it's 4:50 now he has ten minutes to get here I'll just have to be patient and wait." "Oh Sonic please show up."

Amy was in front of city hall by the fountain waiting for Sonic for the very first real date since the Eggman and Scourge incident and she was as happy as she could be sitting and waiting patiently for her beloved Sonic.

Sonic"s Pov: "Alright that should be everything let's see I've a bouquet of flowers for her, I've planned for me and her to have a wonderful day with a picnic, and a movie. "Hmm am I forgetting anything." "Oh shit the pendant I had made for her at the jewelry store." "Let's see I have 10 minutes I think I can pull it off I can run by the jewelry store and get out of there in five minutes then have five minutes left to meet Amy in front of the city hall fountain." "Alright time to get it done."

Sonic then hopped into his car and drove to the Kay Jewelers where he had them make a special pendant for Amy he arrived no later then 2 minutes and picked up the pendant for his beloved Amy and dashed off to meet her in front of city hall even more excited then Amy about their first real date.

He arrived no later then 3 minutes after 5:00 he decided to surprise her by sneaking up behind her.

"Hey beautiful!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy jumped and fell off the fountain ledge where she was sitting.

"Oh Sonic you scared me." Amy replied getting up from the ground

"Oh I'm sorry baby I only wanted to surprise you not scare you, are you ready to go?" Sonic apologized and asked

"Yep so where are we going?" Amy asked

"Don't worry about it your gonna love every single moment of this date." "Oh before I forget these are for you as well as this my darling." Sonic finished giving Amy the bouquet of flowers

"Oh Sonic they're beautiful and they smell wonderful and this pendant is absolutely gorgeous thank you." Amy replied and hugged Sonic as well as gave him a kiss as she put her pendent and he led her to his car and being a gentlemen opened her door and helped her in before hopping in on the other side and heading to their first destination.

They drove to a place not far out of Station Square where nothing but wildflowers grew and Amy was enjoying the scenery as they traveled to their first location they arrived to a small area where Sonic parked the car.

"Alright were here but first I want you to put on this blind fold for me." Sonic replied as he handed Amy the blindfold she put it on with out question as Sonic got out of the car he went in the trunk and got something out as from Amy could hear he then opened her door and offered her his hand as he guided her to their special place.

"Sonic where are we going?" Amy asked

"Don't worry your gonna love it trust me." Sonic replied

"Alright wait right here okay." Sonic replied as he pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground and set down the basket he had and arranged everything he had in the basket on the blanket. He then grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the blanket helping her to sit down and get comfortable.

"Alright Amy take off the blindfold" Sonic commanded as she did so and nearly gasped at the sight of where Sonic had taken her it was beautiful field of wildflowers with a small space free of flowers just for them to sit around and bask in their beauty she looked around on the ground at the picnic surrounding them.

"Oh wow Sonic this is all so lovely and this picnic looks absolutely delicious and it just so happens I skipped breakfast today." Amy replied

"Well dig in my sweet you have a variety of things to choose from, from the sandwiches to the fruit from the fruit to the cake and anything else you could think of so only one things say and that's chow time." Sonic finished as both him and her sat there enjoying the scenery and each other's company devouring all the food that Sonic had packed away for them.

"Hey Sonic how did you find out about this place?" Amy asked

"Well I came through here one day on one of my runs and well stopped to enjoy the scenery as we are doing now and decided to make this place a my relaxation point where I come to unwind and relax whether I had a rough day just from helping out around the city or dealing with Eggman's sorry butt, either way this place just makes me feel at peace with the world." Sonic finished as he stood from where he was laying at the same time helping Amy up as well.

"Come on this date is far from over I still have more places to take you today." Sonic replied

"I'm all yours Sonic my darling." Amy finished kissing Sonic as he grabbed up the picnic supplies and placed it all back into the basket and then swooped Amy up and dashed off back to his car placing her inside and heading off to their next location which was the movies.

"So Sonic what are we going to see here at the movies?" Amy asked

"Well I thought we could come and see that movie that came out called Valentine's Day." Sonic suggested

"That sounds just lovely sweetie." Amy replied as he and her headed to the pay window and Sonic requested two tickets to the movie they headed and inside to find themselves some good seats as they waited for the movie the movie to begin. They sat there patiently watching all the before movie features even answering the many trivia questions on the screen until Sonic broke the silence

"Hey Amy why don't I go and get us some drinks and popcorn before the movie starts." Sonic suggested as Amy nodded and headed off to the snack stand.

Sonic made it to the snack stand an place his order when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Sonic is that you?" the voice replied as Sonic turned to see who it was who knew him and it was Anti-Bunnie

"Bunnie oh my god what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well in Knothole me and the others heard about this place of TV and decided to take a vacation here so far we've had a great time and what about you?" Bunnie replied and asked

"Well I actually live here in Station Square and have since I left Knothole all those years ago and did you say we who else is here with you?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well me, Wally, Antoine, and Sally." Bunnie replied and just the mere mention of that name made him freeze in his tracks until he heard Bunnie trying to get his attention.

"Hello Sonic are you okay hello anybody home?" Bunnie asked as Sonic shook himself back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that just zoned out is all well I better be going don't want to miss the movie." Sonic finished grabbing the popcorn and his two drinks which led Bunnie to speak.

"Hey Sonic you going on a binge you have two cups of soda are you here with someone?" Bunnie asked

"Yeah I'm here with a very special friend so see ya." Sonic finished bolting back to his theater with his food and sitting back beside Amy

"Hey baby what took you so long you almost missed the previews?" Amy asked

"wouldn't you know it honey I ran into an old friend of mine who's here with more old friends of mine on vacation from Knothole and well she got me to talking and I lost track of time but don't worry baby." Sonic finished just as their movie started and they snuggled close together to enjoy their movie.

Meanwhile with Bunnie she was still out in the lobby when the others approached her.

"My gosh Bunnie how long does it take to purchase a few refreshments?" Antoine asked

"Oh sorry ya'll but I have a good explanation guess who I ran into just a moment ago?" Bunnie asked

"Okay Bunnie who did you run into was it a celebrity I hope you got his or her autograph cause I heard this towns full of celebrities?" Wally asked and exclaimed

" No sorry Wally it wasn't a celebrity it was Sonic." Bunnie replied

"Sonic?" Everyone replied in unison

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog?" Antoine asked

"The fastest thing alive Sonic the Hedgehog?" Wally replied

"You mean my ex-boyfriend Sonic?" Sally replied

"Yep the one and only it turns out he's been living here in Station Square since he left Knothole all those years ago." Bunnie explained

"Well if we get lucky maybe we can speak with him after the movie." Antoine replied

"Yeah let's just hope now let's get the snacks and get going or we're gonna miss Alvin and the Chipmunks." Wally suggested as they headed back into their theater to enjoy their movie.

2 hours later they emerged from their movie and just as they were walking out into the lobby they saw Sonic yet again but he was with someone.

"Well just as thought there he is, hey Bunnie you didn't say he was with someone and a female none the less." Antoine replied

"Yeah must have slipped my mind." Bunnie replied

" Well he really seems to dig her cause check out that action." Wally replied as they all looked and saw Sonic hugging Amy and planting a kiss on her lips

"Well I now know who his special friend is it seems he's forgotten all about you Sally seeing that has really gotta burn." Bunnie replied which made Sally glare at her with a look that says I can't believe you just said that when they noticed that Sonic left her behind for a mere moment.

"Well let's go and meet the girl that stole Sonic's heart." Sally suggested as they strolled over to Amy with taking quick notice of them.

"Hi there can help you with something?" Amy asked

"You know Sonic right?" Sally asked

"Of course I do why do you ask?" Amy asked

"What is your connection with him?" Sally asked

"Oh Sonic is my boyfriend and what a sweetie he is too." " Do you know Sonic?" Amy replied and asked

"Yeah I happen to know him very well and just how well do you know him?" Sally retorted

"Uh you sound a little upset about something and to answer you question I know him extremely well." Amy replied

" Then if you know Sonic you should know me cause I had him first and let's just say you don't forget your first, I'm Sally Acorn Sonic's first girlfriend." Sally replied

"Well it's great to meet you and all and I'm sorry but why are you so angry with me after all you're the one who broke up with him and well he decided he wanted to be with me of his own accord it's not like I forced the guy into being my boyfriend or anything." Amy replied just as Sonic came back inside.

" Hey Amy baby I got the car ready to go." Sonic replied as he noticed Sally with anger in her eyes about something.

"Oh, hey Sally long time no see and just what is your problem?" Sonic replied and asked

"My problem is this girl and you how could you date another girl?" Sally retorted

"What did you think I was gonna sit around and wait for you or something no way in hell when you broke my heart that was the end of you and me and I was open to do as I pleased." "Until I met this pretty little vixen and let's just say although we didn't hit it off right away I was and am attracted to her and now she's my girlfriend and you wanna know something she is everything you weren't in a good girlfriend and let's just say that marriage is in the future for me and her." Sonic finished wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him with both Sonic and Amy walking out of the door together Sonic helped Amy into the car and he got in and then drove off headed back to his place.

"Marriage in the future not if I have anything to say about it." Sally replied as her and her friends left the theater back to their hotel.

Meanwhile Sonic and Amy arrived back at his apartment and they sat down on the couch together and there was a great deal of awkward silence between the two of them until Amy broke it.

"Uh Sonic what do you think that was all about?" Amy asked

"Jealousy." Sonic stated with Amy giving a funny look

"She's jealous she thought I'd sit around and hope that we'd get back together when I got older and let's just say more experienced in bed and she was totally wrong cause she didn't think I'd find another girl like her but instead I found one even better." Sonic finished pushing Amy to the other end of the couch and getting on top of her.

"Oh Amy I love you so much and let me just go on ahead and say that nothing that Sally says or does is going to change how I feel about you plus they are old friends I have new friends in Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Shade, and Cream and you my lovely darling Amy." Sonic finished kissing Amy on the lips with her deepening the kiss.

"Oh Sonic I love you too what say we sleep off what happened today and get a new start tomorrow." Amy finished as Sonic nodded and they headed to his room got undressed and crawled into bed together and fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15 Unpleasant Birthday Part 1

Sonic and Amy woke up the next morning in each others arms and looked into each other's eyes and allowed each other to bask in each other's loving gaze until the ring of Sonic's cell phone broke their gaze. Sonic reached onto his night stand and looked at the caller id to see who it was it said conference call and he answered it.

"Hello." Sonic replied

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!" Everyone yelled on the other end of the phone

"Aw geez you guys you remembered my birthday that's awesome." Sonic replied

"Actually it was Tails and Amy who reminded us if it hadn't been for them we would have forgot." Shadow replied

Sonic then looked over at Amy who was hiding a smile from his view but he indeed noticed it.

"Hold on a minute you guys." Sonic replied as he tackled Amy off the baby and planted numerous kisses on her while they lied on the floor until he grabbed his cell phone and the others were bidding him a fond goodbye.

"Oh Amy you remembered my darling." Sonic replied as Amy got back onto the bed

"What kind of girlfriend would I be to forget your birthday my sweetie now let's go and get cleaned up I have a lot of stuff planned for us to do today." Amy finished as she hopped out of the bed pulling Sonic with her into the bathroom as they hopped into the shower together.

"Turn around Sonic sweetie and let me wash you." Amy replied as she lathered some of Sonic's body wash on a small sponge and began to wash his body.

She started at his chest and lathered his wash all over his chest and back area slowly working her way down to his torso and cleaning his lower body working her way even further down his body to his manhood where she washed it too not realizing that he actions were slowly turning Sonic on that is until she took the shower head and rinsed Sonic's body off with the warm water.

She then turned to face Sonic only to be pushed against the wall and having Sonic kiss her deeply, she was so into the kiss she didn't notice her body lifting from the floor and her legs being wrapped around his waist with Sonic putting his tongue into her mouth and their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths for dominance with moans escaping both of their mouths until Sonic broke the kiss.

"Amy baby we might have to do a second washing because that first really turned me on." Sonic finished as Amy nodded feeling Sonic's manhood against her womanhood as he entered her special place once again.

Sonic began thrusting at a slow pace with Amy moaning with every single thrust that Sonic made.

"Oh Sonic that feels so good oh god yes right there my love oh I love you so much." Amy replied moaning after each word

"Oh Amy I love you too mmm your pussy feels amazing oh yeah baby." Sonic finished placing Amy on the ground and thrusting into her from behind increasing his pace with great force.

Amy then began shouting Sonic's name at the top her lungs breathing hard trying to catch her breathe from the pleasure she was receiving from Sonic until she made her announcement.

"Oh Sonic baby I'm gonna cum what about you?" Amy replied and asked

"Oh yeah baby I'm about to cum." Sonic finished pulling out and unloading himself onto the shower floor. Sonic and Amy then washed their bodies clean yet again and emerging from the shower both wrapped in towels.

Sonic and Amy then got dressed and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. Amy made Sonic some scrambled eggs, two pancakes, sausage, bacon, we a glass of orange juice as she made the same for herself and sat down next to Sonic and devoured their meals totally.

"So Amy baby what have you got planned for me today?" Sonic asked

"Well I'm gonna take you to have our first couples picture taken, then we're gonna go to the beach for some fun in the sun and then a stroll through the park up to a big hill to watch the sunset together." Amy finished as she collected the dishes got them washed and they headed out of the door to go and get their day started.

"Sonic baby you mind if we run by my place for a quick second I need to pick up my bathing suit for the beach?" Amy asked

"Sure thing Ames I got it covered." Sonic replied as he headed to Amy's apartment they arrived not a minute later as Amy hoped out of the car with quickness.

"Wait here baby I'll be right back." Amy finished as she headed into her apartment complex and up to her apartment where she found Tails and Cream waiting for her.

"Hi Tails I see you've got everything for the party that's great."

"Yeah he's gonna love this surprise party we're throwing him and I hope you have enough to keep him preoccupied until party time." Tails replied

"Don't worry I'll keep him busy all day come on inside so you can get started on the decorating." "Also Shadow and Rouge will be by here to help with the food pickups and preparations and also help with the decorations you guys call me when all the guests have arrived then I'll be on my way with the birthday boy understand." Amy replied

"Yeah I understand." Tails replied

"Alright here's my spare key in case you need to leave for any reason please lock my place up alright I'm outta here to keep Sonic busy see ya later Tails." Amy replied waving as she ran down the hall

"See ya Amy." Tails replied as he and Cream headed back inside and got started on the decorating.

Amy rushed back down the stairs bathing suit tucked away into her beach bag as she hopped back into the car with Sonic who was surprised she was quicker then he thought she'd be as they headed off to the photo studio to get their pictures taken.

_**With Bunnie and Friends**_

They were awakening in their apartment like hotel room to smell of breakfast being cooked by Bunnie.

"Good morning ya'll I hope you folks slept well cause I've got a day of fun planned out for us." Bunnie replied

"Oh really just where are we going?" Sally replied

"To Station Square Park to see the sights I've heard that on days like this even celebs come out to enjoy the sunshine in the park so why not go and snap a few photos." Bunnie replied and asked

"I really don't feel like it I'd much rather be thinking of a way to break that Annie away from Sonic so he'll come back to me." Sally replied

"Sally girl would you let it go, Sonic has obviously moved on with his life and so must you and by the way the girls name was Amy not Annie." Bunnie replied

"I don't care what her name is all I care is that their relationship must end cause nobody dumps Sally Acorn and get away with it." Sally replied

"Sally correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think that Sonic did the dumping if I remember correctly it was you who broke up with Sonic and then he left Knothole with a big hole in his heart after that." Antoine replied

"Yeah Sally if you ask me I think you're just jealous that Sonic has a girlfriend now." Wally replied

"Say that again and you'll end playing a game of fetch except I won't use a stick I'll use your tongue." Sally retorted

"Any way let's get changed and head on out, Sally you can come or you can stay either way we're not letting your jealousy ruin this vacation for us." Bunnie finished as Antoine and Wally proceeded to get cleaned up and dressed as Sally did to and headed on down to Station Square Park.

_**Back With Sonic and Amy**_

"Oh Sonic I can't wait for those pictures to come back all those poses the photographer put us in are going to look so adorable." "Thanks for doing this with me Sonic you're the best." Amy replied

"Hey why wouldn't I do it baby after all I was meaning to have it done myself so I could have a picture of us to sit by my bed and some in my living room I want anyone who walks into my house to know that I have a very beautiful women as my girlfriend." Sonic finished as he grabbed Amy close to him and kissed her deeply.

"You ready to head to the beach birthday boy?" Amy asked

"Most definitely." Sonic replied as they hopped back into their car and headed off to the beach near his apartment.

Sonic and Amy arrived back at his place where Sonic and Amy both changed into their bathing suits. Sonic then noticed how tight Amy tied her bathing suit strings and decided to have a little fun by pulling her string and releasing it quickly so it would snap her on her back.

"Ow Sonic that stings and I'm so gonna get you for that." Amy finished as she chased Sonic around the room managing to get a grip on his swim trunks and pull them away from him but instead of popping them she poured her ice down the back of his pants and laughed as Sonic danced around to the cold feeling in his shorts.

"Aw gee whiz Ames man that was cold come on let's go down to the beach I want to relax and soak up some sun. Sonic replied as Sonic grabbed two beach towels as well as his big parasol and headed down to the beach with Amy.

He set up the parasol and laid down the towels on the ground as he and Amy lied down on the towels to rest and relax for a while since Eggman and Scourge were both behind bars they had all the time in the world to relax.

After a few minutes of relaxing Amy decided to go and play in the water. Sonic stayed under the parasol for a while and gazed at Amy playing in the water. He then got up from where he was and decided to join Amy in her merriment and started a splash fight with her. She was winning at first but Sonic then quickly got the upper hand and picked Amy up and headed into deeper waters with her taking her under with him.

After a while under the water Sonic brought her back up with him and he sat her down on the beach as she took off running towards their parasol and towels. Sonic tackled Amy down onto the towels and started kissing her on the neck receiving small moans from underneath him. Things were getting heated between them until Amy spoke.

"Not now Sonic baby later okay and I promise it will be a night you won't forget." Amy finished as they continued to make out on the beach until the laid back and relaxed yet again.

_**Back With Sally and the others**_

Sally and the other's were enjoying their day in the park and Bunnie was indeed right several celebrities were out and about in the park as if they weren't celebrities at all just out enjoying the sunshine.

"Guys let's rest here for a minute I'm beat from all that walking." Wally replied as all the other's joined him on the same bench he was sitting on as somebody came walking by them talking.

" Oh boy Froggy I'm so excited I can't believe we got invited to Sonic's birthday party I can't wait to get there." Big replied

"Hmm it's Sonic's birthday today?" Antoine asked

"According to my calendar it totally is and to think we forgot about it how selfish can we get." Wally replied

"Wait I have an idea." "Excuse me." Bunnie replied and asked

"Yes can I help you (ribbit)?" Big asked

"I hope you don't think I was eves dropping but I couldn't help hearing that you were going to Sonic's birthday party that wouldn't happen to be Sonic the Hedgehog would it?" Bunnie replied and asked

"Yeah I meant Sonic the Hedgehog why do you know him?" Big asked

"Why yes me and my friends do you see we are here on vacation and well we couldn't help but remember his birthday just recently and well we don't have a gift I was hoping that maybe our presence could be a good present for his birthday so what I'm really trying to say is can we come along to his birthday party as your guests?" Bunnie replied and asked

"Sure thing besides pink hair and two tails told me to bring as many people as I could who I was good friends with but being you are Sonic's friends the same thing applies so come along and follow me I'll take you guys to the party." Big replied as Bunnie, Antoine, Wally, and Sally followed him to the party location.

"By the way what's your name?" Wally asked

"I'm Big The Cat and this here's my little buddy Froggy and just who might you guys be?" Big replied and asked

"Oh my name is Wally The Walrus" Wally replied

"My name is Anti-Bunnie but everybody just calls me Bunnie

"My name Antoine and I must say it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Antoine replied

"My name is Sally Acorn but just call me Sally." Sally replied

"Hey Big can I ask how do you know Sonic?" Sally asked

"He helped rescue my buddy Froggy here when he got taken over by a water monster that made him act very naughty but in the end he went back to normal and ever since me and Sonic have been buddies." Big finished as they continued their walk to Amy's place where everybody was gathering for Sonic's party.

_**Back With Sonic And Amy**_

Sonic and Amy had already left the beach changed their clothes and were headed to the park for their walk so they could watch the sunset together on the big hill at Station Square Park near a tree that was named lover's tree where couples would come and carve their names into the tree and encircle it with a heart it also had a bench perched at just the right point to get a perfect view of the sunset.

Sonic and Amy made it up the hill in no time flat at all being that Sonic carried her up it and they instantly took hold of the carving knives left there and carved their names into the tree with a heart surrounding it. They then took a seat on the bench on top of the hill and waited for the sun to set.

"Well Sonic have you had fun today my darling?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah today was great baby and I'm not just talking about the sex this morning either." Sonic replied with a chuckle

"Well I hope you've got more than that left in you cause I've planned for a very special birthday present for you my handsome devil." Amy replied as Sonic smiled and they shared a kiss between each other. The sun then slowly started to fall behind the horizon lighting the area with a beautiful orange glow as Sonic and Amy snuggled close together and watched the sun go down suddenly Amy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hi Amy it's Tails everything is all set and ready to go and I think you better get here cause Shadow's anxious to open this liquor." "Shadow put that down the birthday boy's not even here yet." Tails replied

"Well tell them to hurry up I'm anxious to try this stuff called Nuevo." Shadow replied

"Alright bye." Amy replied

"Who was that baby?" Sonic asked

"That was my mom checking up on me is all." "Hey Sonic what say we head back to my place for a while." Amy replied as Sonic nodded and they left the hill together hand in hand headed back to Sonic's car and hopped in headed back to Amy's place.

They arrived at Amy's place in less then 5 minutes at the rate that Sonic drives and walked into the building and headed up the elevator to the 10th floor where Amy stayed.

Amy was tapping on the walls as she made her way down the hall to her apartment as a signal to Tails for everybody to hide and get ready.

They made to her apartment with her giving her wall one final tap as she unlocked the door using her key and allowed Sonic to enter first.

"Gee Amy this is a first for you, you usually leave at least one light in your place on when you leave to simulate the thought that you are here." Sonic replied

"Oh I'm sorry Sonic let me just get the lights." Amy finished as she flipped the switch for the lights to come on.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!" everyone exclaimed really loud to make Sonic stop in his tracks and just stand there with his mouth open cause it wasn't the surprise that made him freeze it was the fact that his ex-girlfriend was present at the party. He was silent for a good long time until he broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here I don't mind the other's being here but you I have a problem with." Sonic snarled at Sally

"Sonic what's wrong with her being here?" Tails asked

"Well I never told you guys but before I moved here I fought Robotnik or Eggman as we now call him back in a place called Knothole where I dated the girl in question and she broke up with me for reason's that will go untold." "Well her and my friends are here for vacation but I ran into her yesterday and let's just say it wasn't a very happy reunion." Sonic finished as everybody looked at both Sonic and Sally giving each other glares of pure hatred.

TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET AT LEAST 15 MORE REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY THAT IS.


	16. Chapter 16 Unpleasant Birthday Part 2

"Well Sonic you didn't expect me not to show up to your birthday party did ya?" Sally asked

"I don't know how you found out about this party but, you know what I'm in a good mood and I'm not going to let you being here kill it." Sonic said walking off pulling Amy with him.

"Amy baby listen to me keep her away from me as best as you can during this party cause if I know Sally she's gonna try to make passes at me." Sonci replied

"Okay Sonic I understand." Amy agreed as she walked over to her friends.

"Hey girls how are you enjoying the party so far?" Amy asked

"Great Amy but what's with Sonic and that girl?" Rouge replied and asked

"Girls meet Sally Acorn Sonic's ex-girlfriend." Amy replied

"What Sonic dated another girl besides you?" Shade asked

"That's so hard to believe that Sonic actually had a thing for her." Cream replied

"Yeah aparently Sonic used to live a place called Knothole before he moved here to Station Square that is where he first faced off against Robotnik or Eggman as we know him and that is where he met her." Amy explained

"Was it love at first sight?" Rouge asked

"No Sonic said it was a while before he actually started to develop feelings for her but after fighting along side her for so long he started to fall for her and eventually they hooked up." Amy continued

"So what brought the end of their relationship?" Shade asked

"You can't tell Sonic I told you anything about this okay but what Sonic told me the reason was because he couldn't satisfy her as she had put it." Amy explained

"Are you saying that she told Sonic he was no good in bed that's why she broke up with him." Cream replied as Amy nodded

"Wow that's so harsh but why does Sonic seem to dislike her now?" Rouge asked

"Because yesterday when they met back up after somany years Sonic saw her all in my face harrasing me about her being Sonic's first and Sonic had to tell her off something fierce." Amy explained

"Well it looks like she didn't like what she saw when she saw you with Sonic and what exactly did she see?" Shade replied and asked

"Well Sonic and me had just finished our movie and well you know how playful Sonic can be sometime he was well playing with me picking me up and hugging me and leading into a little kissing when he left to go and pull the car around front that's when the confrontation took place." Amy explained

"Well well it seems that someone is a little jealous." Cream replied

"Yeah a little too jealous cause heads up she's heading towards Sonic right now." Rouge warned as Amy went over to Sonic who was fixing himself something to drink.

"Hey Sonic baby come on and dance with me Vector is over there spinning some hot tracks so come and dance with me." Amy finished as she pulled Sonic into the middle of the living room floor to dance with him.

"What this all about Amy?" Sonic asked dancing with her to DJ Kahled Fed Up

"Sally was headed your way and I'm simply fulfilling earliers request to keep her away from you during this party." Amy finished as she continued to dance with Sonic while Vector continued to spin.

Soon after the song ended and Sonic went tog o and get something to drink when all of a sudden he was pulled into the kitchen without any warning.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Sonic asked

"I believe we should be asking you that Sonic you owe us an explanation to why you have such a beef with that girl." Shadow replied

"Look it's not that I have beef with her it's just after what happened yesterday at the movies I don't want to see her." Sonic replied

"Sonic you're hiding something from us now why don't you tell us what's goin gon between you and her." Tails replied

"Alright it goes back to when I lived in a place called Knothole it's not far off from here I would say about 1,618 miles to be exact well that was where I first encountered Robuttnik or Eggman as you now know him he was tormenting the people of Knothole turning all the animal's and woodland creatures into robots or halfrobots so I took upon myself to help them in their time of trouble." Sonic explained

"Wow Sonic you always were a hero huh well I'll be damned." Knuckles replied

"Yeah well that is where I met Sally and the Freedom Fighters cause they all worked for the same cause to stop Robotniks torment, well to make a long story short after a while of battling along side Sally I kind of got attracted to her and let's say I hooked up with the girl and we started to date and do other things if you catch my drift but that was only during down time when we had it." Sonic continued

"Aw Sonic you are such a dog I bet you had her all over the place." Shadow replied

" Nope it wasn't me." Sonic replied

"Whoa wait a minute Sonic are you telling me what I think you're telling me." Tails replied

"Yeah she was sleeping around with other guys besides me and you know what I should have noticed something a miss when all the gifts I gave her seemed like they menat nothing to her." Sonic replied

"Whoa Sonic but you said she broke up with you not the other way around." KNuckles replied

"Well I meant what I said she did break up with me and well the reason for it was because I couldn't satisfy her in bed okay there you happy now I told you the full story and she did it right before the last battle with Robuttnik and well after the battle I left Knothole with a broken heart." Sonic finished taking a sip of his beer.

"Okay well that clears up a lot but that doesn't explain what the big deal is with you having a gripe with the girl." Tails replied

"Well to explain that is what happened yesterday when I took Amy on our first real date after the whole me going evil incident, to end our date I took her to the movies where I met up with Bunnie when she saw me buying snacks for me and Amy but she didn't know I was with a girl cause Amy was in the theater while I left to go and buy snacks I got to talking and nearly lost track of time I left with two drinks and other things and she started acting curious so I played it off cause I knew she would tell the others about seeing me at the movies." Sonic explained

"Okay I can guess what happened after that, you and Amy came out of your movie after it ended and if I know you Sonic you were playing around with Amy hugging and kissing her when they saw you doing that exact thing and let me guess you probably left Amy alone to go to the bathroom." Shadow replied

"Nope I left her to be a gentlemen and pull the car around for us to leave and when I came back I saw Sally all up in Amy's face that's when she told me she had a problem with me being with Amy I mean she thought I was going to wait around for her to come back to me but I shut her little plan down with the quickness and I left with Amy and headed home."Sonic finished

"So it appears she is jealous of you and Amy well too bad you are off the market." Knuckles replied

"Even if I was on the market I wouldn't go back with her two timing ass she cheated on me while we were together I wouldn't be caught dead being with her again." Sonic finished as they all left the kitchen all except for Sonic.

Sonic stayed in the kitchen by himself for a long period of time until Sally walked in and saw him all alone.

"Hi Sonic have you been hiding from me in here all night?" Sally asked

"No what the hell reason would I need to hide from you for?" Sonic asked

"Oh come on Sonic quit acting like you didn't miss me ." Sally replied

"I'm not acting cause I didn't miss you not one bit now get lost I don't want anything to do with you ." Sonic said as he tried to walk away but was pulled back by Sally

"Oh Sonic I believe I know exactly what you missed." Sally finished as she pressed Sonic up against the cabinet and kissed him, his eyes went wide but he managed to push her away.

"Oh man I think I'm going to be sick." Sonic finished as he ran out of the kitchen and into Amy's bathroom. Everybody noticed Sonic running for it and instantly went to check on him.

"Hey yo Sonic you alright in there?" Shadow asked

"No fucking way Sally fucking kissed me and now I feel sick." Sonic yelled

"What happened Shadow?" Amy asked

"Sally just kissed Sonic and now he feels sick to his stomach." Shadow explained as Sally came walking out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Where do you get off ruining this party like this." Cream asked

"I think Sonic would be happieer if your ass wasn't here." Shade replied

"You've got some nerve kissing Amy's boyfriend why won't you get it through your head that Sonic doesn't want anything to do with you." Rouge replied

"How do you know what Sonic wants you're just some big boobed whore." Sally replied

"Who the hell do you think you are judging me like that." Rouge replied

"Oh please I can see exactly what drew that black hedgehog to you by how much clevage you are showing." Sally replied

"You take that back Shadow loves Rouge for her personality not her body." Cream replied

"Oh don't get me started on you, what's with that sweet ass attitude of yours is that supposed to be cute or something." Sally insulted

"How could you say something like that to her, that's the way she was raised to be sweet and there is nothing wrong with that." Shade snarled

"And you the only reason the red guy digs you is beacause you are the only one of his race around for him to be with." Sally retorted

"Why are you so mean I'll have you know we echidnas are a very rare species and should not be taken lightly." Shade replied with tears in her eyes as well as Cream and Rouge when Amy heard her best friends behind her crying.

"Hey what's wrong with you girls?" Amy asked

"She just stood here and insulted us and the reason's why the guys love us." Rouge replied

"Sally no you didn't just insult them did ya girl?" Buunie asked

"Yeah so what if I did?" Sally asked

"Sally that is so not like you what is wrong with you?" Antoine asked

"What wrong with me, what's wrong with me is this girl right here what does Sonic see in you I bet you are worthless in battle I bet I could whup your ass flat in a fight." "You know what that's a great idea I challenge you to a fight for the love of Sonic." Sally replied

"What!" "No way Sonic is not some prize to be won in a fight is that all Sonic is worth to you is a fight." "Well to me Sonic is not some prize to be won I love him and ain't nothing you do or say going to change that." Amy replied

"Oh please that's the main reason all you girls are dating all these guys is cause they can fight for you and defend you I bet when it really comes down to an all out brawl every last one of you take off running and hide while the guys defend you with their lives." "Please Amy you are worthless and lame you only love Sonic cause he can save your life and same goes to every last one of you liittle skanks." Sally finished laughing as Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Shade took off running out of AMy's apartment and away from the building together with tears in their eyes.

The guys were so busy trying to get Sonic out of the bathroom they didn't notice anything of what just happened until the room was completely silent and thye turned to see Amy's door wide open and the girls were all gone all except Sally and Bunnie as well as Antoine and Wally

"Hey you guys where did the girls go." Tails asked Bunnie who was over by Wally and Antoine and Sally was over gulping down several drinks.

"Well they were talking to Sally about what happened with Sonic and things got out of hand and well she insulted the girls and hurt their feelings and they all ran away we don't know where they went." Bunnie replied

"Back stabber." Sally retorted

"Oh shut the fuck up Sally it's all your fault their girlfriends ran away you know what I should have put my fist in your mouth to shut your fucking face cause your jealousy has just ruined this party when all we wanted was to celebrate Sonic's birthday with him but no you had to go and fuck things up. Antoine replied

"Antoine that was so not like you." Wally replied

"Guys, Sally insulted the girls and they ran away we've got to go and find them." Tails replied

" Sonic, Sally insulted Amy and our girlfriends and they ran off we've got to go an dlook for them come on." Knuckles replied as Sonic came out of the bathroom with the quickness and they all headed towards the door.

"Please let us help you find them." Bunnie replied as Sonic gave the follow us thumb and they all headed out of the door including Sally and Tails locked Amy's house with the spare key she gave him and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Sally as far as we're concerned you should go back to the hotel and stay there while we help them and we'll talk about this later." Bunnie replied as they split up into several different directions to go and search for the girls.

TO BE CONTINUED

I KNOW I NEEDED 15 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I CAN'T KEEP MY REVIEWING READERS WAITING SO HERE YOU GO AND i HOPE YOU ENJOY


	17. Chapter 17 Sally's Past

This chapter is a flashback chapter dating back to when Sonic was in Knothole with the Freedom Fighters. During this chapter I'm going to have Sonic and Sally's relationship end.

Sonic, Shadow, Bunnie, and Antoine went in one direction searching for the girls while Knuckles, Tails, Wally, and Big went in another direction and Team Chaotix went on the search for the girls as well.

_**Meanwhile With Sally**_

Sally arrived back at her and her friend's hotel room angry as ever because her friends took the side of Sonic instead of hers.

Sally's Pov: "They're all a bunch of backstabbing traitors when we get back to Knothole I'll have them exiled they'll regret this if I'm not the princess of Knothole. Especially Antoine he had a lot of nerve talking to me like that besides if what I said wasn't true then why did they run away." "Could I have hurt their feelings that bad?" "Man where did I go wrong with Sonic?"

_**Flashback**_

Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." Computer blared

"Computer locate where the disturbance is coming from right now." Robotnik commanded

"Intruder's located in sector 13 near the water gate."

"Give me a visual and be quick about it." Robotnik ordered as the computer brought up an image of Sonic and Sally in the base.

"Hmm it's that blasted hedgehog Sonic and stubborn squirrel princess Sally again what are they trying to accomplish?" Robotnik questioned

"Wait a minute their near the water gate no way their planning to flood my base." "Swatbots hurry intercept the intruders and stop them from opening them water gates." Robotnik ordered as they gave a salute and quickly headed to stop Sally and Sonic.

_**Meanwhile With Sally and Sonic**_

"Hey Sally do you think Robuttnik has caught on to us being in here." Sonic asked as the Swatbots came around the corner they were hiding behind.

"Does that answer your question Sonic?" Sally asked as her and Sonic took off running from the Swatbots until Sally tripped on a cord and fell and the robots were getting close until Sonic took out a power ring from his backpack and went on the attack against the Swatbots at the same time picking Sally up and running at lightning speed and hiding from sight.

"Hey Sal are you okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine Sonic we still need to go through with the plan." Sally replied and ordered

"Well I'll make the Swatbots chase after me while you set the charges to open the water gates and give Robuttnik the bath he really needs, here take my backpack with my rings inside if you see me in trouble toss me one." Sonic ordered as he came out of hiding and got the Swatbots attention and they gave Chase after him.

Meanwhile Sally went back toward the water gate and set the charges when she notice Sonic headed back toward the water gate with a fleet of Swatbots chasing after him she then did as Sonic told her to do.

"Sonic here catch." Sally yelled as she tossed Sonic the ring with him catching it and taking out all but two of the robots but him thinking quick used his speed to climb the water gate wall causing them to crash head first into it.

Soon Sonic took notice of the water gate slowly opening and he quickly jumped down and quickly took off running he then spotted Sally swinging in from a rope and she jumped and he caught her with him and her making their escape from the base and headed back to Knothole. Everyone waited in Knothole for Sonic and Sally to return when they noticed that blue streak leaving the base and he made in back to Knothole in matter of seconds with the inhabitants cheering for them and Sally placing a kiss on Sonic cheek as they headed back to Freedom Fighters HQ for a little down time cause they knew it would take Robotnik a long time to recover from that attack.

"Hey Sally what say me and you head back to my place and have a little fun." Sonic suggested with lust in his eyes.

"I say what took you so long to ask." Sally replied as they headed back to Sonic's place for some hot love making into the next morning.

_**The Next Day**_

Sonic woke up to find Sally already gone but she left him a small note.

Dear Sonic, I had a little business to take care of I will talk to you later. Sincerely yours Sally Acorn

Sonic's Pov: "Man she left again she never seems to stick around to the following morning do I sleep wild or something where she just can't sleep with me I wish I knew well I better go and talk to her and see what's up."

Sonic got up and cleaned himself up and headed out of his house on his way to Sally's place but before he got there he stopped by the HQ to chat with everybody.

"Hey you guys what's the latest scoop on Robotnik's recovery?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Man you guys really did a number on him this time he won't recover from that for a while but he's gearing up for the final battle against us so best be ready for anything." Bunnie replied

"Yeah being that the water damaged most of his main systems he can't really get many of his machines back up to top notch specs so he's gonna come after us for the final battle and try to eliminate us for good." Wally replied

"Alright get the inhabitants and all the freedom fighters ready for battle put them through training and be sure they are ready for anything I'm gonna go and tell Sally." Sonic finished as he headed over to Sally's place where he was headed first at the same time he managed to pick a batch of flowers for her.

He arrived at Sally's place in the matter of no time flat he was set to knock until he could hear small moans coming from within the house he thought Sally was in trouble at first and was ready to break the door down until he heard faint male moans coming from inside he then decided to do a little snooping and he snuck around near her bedroom window.

He peeked inside to see if what he thought was true and it indeed was there was his girlfriend having sex with another guy who recognized to Fang the Weasel at that moment Sonic's movements were heard outside.

"Hey Sally did you hear something?" Fang asked

"No it was probably just a branch snapping now keep going you are so much better then Sonic at this." Sally replied

Sonic heard every word she said and it was at that moment that Sonic's heart fell into his stomach and he quickly got up from where he was and ran off into the forest with tears in his eyes.

Sonic's Pov: Man I feel like such a fucking fool I thought she actually loved me. Oh man he ever knew that love could hurt so much then I gave my virginity to her. Oh my god what the hell was I thinking." Sonic finished falling to his knees and crying his heart out.

_**Back With Sally**_

"Sally since Sonic is so unsatisfying to you why not dump him?" Fang asked

"Well it seems to me that he fights better as long as he's protecting me." Sally replied

"Look Sally I can protect just as well if not better than Sonic besides I want to spend some more time with you and I can't with him hanging around all the time." Fang replied

"You really will protect me better than Sonic?" Sally asked

"I can guarantee it now put an end to it okay Sally baby." Fang finished leaving Sally's house with her headed to FFHQ and arriving in 10 minutes.

"Hey you guys what is the update on Robotnik's recovery?" Sally asked

"Didn't Sonic tell you?" Bunnie asked

"No I haven't seen Sonic today." Sally replied

"He said he was on his way to tell you the plan but seeing as though you're here I guess I'll tell you." "We're getting ready for the final battle against Robotnik since he can't his systems back operational he will be attacking within a mere 3 days so we need to get the inhabitants ready for battle." Wally finished

"I wonder why he didn't come and tell me such valuable information I've got a few words for him when he gets back." Sally finished as she proceeded to help the others get ready to train the others.

Meanwhile Sonic was done crying and he decided to head back to FFHQ his eyes were blood shot red from crying so he changed his mind and decided to go home and go to sleep.

He arrived at home in 10 minutes and decided to make himself something to eat when their came a knock at his door. He went and answered it and it was Sally.

"Hi Sally." Sonic greeted

"Don't hi Sally me mister you've got some explaining to do I went to HQ today and they told me you had been by earlier and then they told me you were on the way to tell me the information you got from them now explain why didn't you tell me something this important." Sally commanded

"Sorry I lost track of time is all I apologize." Sonic replied

"Your owe me more than an apology so here's your punishment tomorrow you will train the remaining Knothole inhabitants and you will help Wally get the weapons up to fighting specs you've got that." Sally replied

"Yes I understand." Sonic finished as Sally left his house and he shut the door and finished making and devouring his meal before heading off to bed for the night

The next day Sonic did as Sally told him to do and trained the remaining inhabitants and assisted Wally as well all while still keeping what he saw in his mind.

_**3 Days Later**_

All the inhabitants of Knothole were geared up for battle as well as the Freedom Fighters. Sonic was inside HQ gearing himself up for battle when Sally came inside.

"Sonic can I talk to you for a minute?" Sally asked

"Sure thing Sally what's on your mind?" Sonic replied and asked

"Sonic I have something to tell you." Sally replied

"Go ahead Sally I'm all ears." Sonic replied

"I'm breaking up with you." Sally said

"What!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic keep your voice down." Sally replied

"No I won't why are you telling me something like this now." Sonic yelled

"Because Sonic it's better to tell you now instead of later." Sally replied

"Why, what did I do to deserve something like this?" Sonic asked

"Well Sonic I need a man who can satisfy me Mentally, Emotionally, and Physically and well all you could provide me with was mental and emotional but the physical you just could not get right as many times as I gave you." Sally replied

"So you're telling me you're breaking up with me because I couldn't satisfy you when we had sex is that what you're telling me?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah I'm sorry Sonic I hope you'll be alright out there today come on we need to pep up the soldiers." Sally replied

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I'll come out when I damn near feel like it." Sonic replied as Sally left and headed outside to pep the fighters.

Sonic sat back down in the chair he was sitting down in and focused his mind on one thing and one thing only and that was taking out Robotnik's forces and saving Knothole from his tyranny. Bunnie then came inside looking for Sonic.

"Hey Sonic are you ready Robotnik is mobilizing we have to get ready for battle are you okay?" Bunnie asked

"Yeah I'm fine let's get things going." Sonic replied as he exited the HQ and found the inhabitants and Freedom Fighters already engaging the enemy.

Sonic's main target was to take out their leader Robotnik who was perched atop a giant robot. Sonic used two of his power rings and sped through a field filled with robots destroying them on contact he then switched to using a zig zag maneuver and was taking out robots left and right with great speed. The power of his rings then wore off and he switched to attacking the robots using pure brute force tearing their heads off and throwing them at other robots and the resulting explosion taking out a bunch of them all at once.

Robotnik then fired a barrage of missiles into the air with the crashing down near the many fighters but Sonic acting quickly pushing them out of the way in time where they would not hit anybody. Sonic then heard a shrill girly scream he thought it came from Bunnie or Sally or one of the many other girls around but it came from Antoine as he saw a bunch of missiles headed toward Bunnie, Wally, Antoine, and Sally and reacted quickly yet again and kicked every missile into the remaining field of Swatbots but he hopped onto one of the missiles and reversing its path riding on it heading straight for Robotnik's giant robot which was located back at the back of fleet of robots still near the base. Sonic rode the missile and crashed it dead into the through the center of Robotnik's robot cause his real target was the nuclear reactor of the base he then kicked the missile into the reactor causing a massive explosion to cover the radius of Robotnik's base and Robotnik's robot.

Robotnik ejected himself just in time to avoid the massive explosion as it took out every single foot of his base and the resulting EMP took out the remaining robots and the battle was won as everybody began to celebrate their great and awesome victory thanks to Sonic.

Little did they know that after the explosion cleared Sonic zipped past them all and headed straight home.

Sonic's Pov: Well it seems that Robotnik got away but I won't let him get away. I have no need to stay here in Knothole anymore their all free from his tyranny so it's safe to pursue him but, it would be rude to leave here without explaining what happened to me.

Sonic then got out some paper and pencil and wrote his friends and goodbye note and with that he packed up his things and left Knothole with a broken heart.

_**Meanwhile With the Freedom Fighters**_

"Woo hoo we did it yeah!"Wally exclaimed

"It was all thanks to Sonic and the countless efforts of us Freedom Fighters." Antoine replied

"Come to think of it where is Sonic, Sally have you seen Sonic?" Bunnie asked

"I don't know I haven't seen or heard from him since he flew off on that missile towards Robotnik." Sally replied

"I'll go and look for him." Bunnie replied as she headed out to search for Sonic she headed straight to his house to see if he was there. When she got there she knocked and upon her knocking the door opened by itself and the place looked completely empty she went into his room and found the drawers completely cleaned out with 2 notes on the dresser one said to the Freedom Fighters and the other to anyone besides Sally. She read the one for anyone besides Sally first.

"To whom it may concern, If you are reading this then I am long long gone from Knothole why might you ask is because I couldn't stay in a place with a broken heart if you get what I am saying then you know that Sally broke up with me and it hurt me so bad that I couldn't bare the fact of walking around a place seeing my ex lover over and over again so I left and I'm also chasing after Robotnik who escaped reason why I've written two letter I don't want the other Freedom Fighters to know the real reason why I left the other letter is to be read to the Freedom Fighters and the other to be destroyed by who has found out this information.

Sincerely Yours

Sonic T. Hedgehog

Bunnie took the other note straight to FFHQ and read it aloud which explained what happened to Sonic which was a lie but the other note she showed to Wally and Antoine and they were hurt to hear something like that as they all sat down reminiscing on all their times with Sonic cause they knew they were going to miss him.

_**4 Years Later**_

Everything in Knothole was happy and prosperous the Freedom Fighters had disbanded because there was need to fight anymore because everything was peaceful and happy. We find Antoine, Sally Wally, sitting down on the coach watching TV. Bunnie then came running through the door holding a bunch of magazines in her arms.

"Guys check out these magazines." Bunnie replied as they all picked up the magazines to find pictures of Sonic on the front of them being honored several times for thwarting Eggman and the took a good look at him and realized it was really Robotnik.

"Wow Sonic's become so famous it says he took out a giant water creature named Chaos using something called Chaos Emeralds." Antoine replied

"Ooh look at this one it says that Sonic was falsely accused for crimes that later became clear to be wrong and he saved the world from being blasted by a giant space laser that means he's gone astro before wow." Wally replied

"Check this one out it says that even the best of the best has to have a team back him up and that includes Sonic the Hedgehog who formed a team called the Sonic heroes that consisted of 4 teams within called Team Dark which consisted of Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat, and E123 Omega, Team Rose which consisted of Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit and Cheese, and Big The Cat, Team Chaotix which had Vector the Crocodile, Espio The Chameleon, and Charmy Bee these heroes as well as Team Sonic which had none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna, and Miles Tails Prower thwarted another one of Eggman's plots which later turned out to be a plot of Sonic's robotic doppelganger Metal Sonic."Bunnie replied

"Hey what's with these two saying that Sonic goes Evil and then turns back to good?" Sally asked

"Well from what I read in both of them Sonic was turned evil by his evil doppelganger Scourge and made to harm and hurt people but in this one he was rescued thanks to his friends in this magazine and he was interviewed for an apology so he was back good now." Bunnie replied

"Oh well great to see he's been doing good for himself but where has most of this stuff taken place at?" Sally asked

"Well here in this book it says that most of it took place in Station Square and it describes Station Square as the most perfect place for a vacation which is why I want to take a vacation there since we have so much free time and everything so what do you guys say." Bunnie replied and asked

They all responded with a loud yeah and were soon heading off to Station Square for a great vacation.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sally then woke up from her sleep. Sonic was mine first and I won't give him up without a fight even if she don't want to fight me for him I'm gonna do my best to at least put that bitch in the hospital." Sally finished leaving her hotel to search for the girls and guys.


	18. Chapter 18 Girls Found, Amy's Decision

_**With The Girls**_

The girls had ran off to the Mystic Ruins and deep into the forest near the river a little ways from Big's place to help clear their minds of what Sally said to them and how she criticized what made the guys fall for them.

"What is wrong with us how could we let what that girl said to us get to us like that?" Amy asked

"It's hard to say it's probably cause we love the guys so much that it hurt us to hear her talk about what made them fall for us." Rouge replied

"Whatever the reason she had no right to say such god awful things to us especially saying that we depend on the guys to save our lives parts and the running away during battle thing that hurt also." Cream replied

"If anybody should be hurt the most it's Shade I mean that bitch talked about her clan." Rouge replied as they all looked back and saw Shade still crying.

"Oh Shade it's going to be okay she was just being a jealous bitch please don't cry." Amy replied

"I know my clan is pretty much scarce right now but she didn't have to point it out when the time comes me and Knuckles will procreate and bring more Echidnas into this world sure we're all spread out right now but in time there will be Echidnas of all genders all over the world I swear on my clan." Shade replied

"Now that's the Shade I know don't let that get you down." Amy finished running up to Shade and giving her a big hug and the others following suit with the resulting force causing them all to fall into the water.

They got out in a fit of laughter and sat near the edge and gazed at the moonlit night as they dreamed of being back with their fellas.

_**Meanwhile With Sonic and Shadow**_

"Oh Sonic I'm so sorry about what Sally did your not mad at us are you?" Bunnie asked

"Bunnie if I'm mad at anyone it would be Sally for letting her jealousy do something like this." Sonic replied

"I hope we find them and I hope they will be alright." Antoine replied

"Our girls are alright they can handle themselves in the toughest of times." Shadow replied

"Yeah the only reason we're looking for them is cause it's what they'd expect us to do being their boyfriends, but when it come down to it our girls can kick some major ass." Sonic replied

"So Sally was wrong about them running away during battle wasn't she?" Bunnie replied

"Hell yeah she was wrong when we find them we'll show you videos of them fighting." "Besides that they make great sidekicks and my Rouge if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be a G.U.N. agent and work for the same agency as her and get to use one of these babies." Shadow finished taking out his gun

"Shadow would you put that thing away and quit showing off now come on let's go and regroup so we can catch a train to Mystic Ruins and search around there." Sonic finished as he called Tails and told him where to meet them at with Wally and Big and Team Chaotix, but little did they know they were being watched by a pair of Turquoise eyes.

They all met up in front of Station Square Train Station and Sonic used his all access pass to get them inside and they then headed upstairs to the train and got on board as Tails programmed it to head to Mystic Ruins as they all boarded they didn't even notice Sally Acorn sneaking into one of the other open compartments and soon they were off. They arrived in Mystic Ruins in no time flat and Tails pulled out his map of the area and then changed up the search parties.

"Alright Wally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Big you guys search near the Red Canyon, Team Chaotix search near the Ice Caps and me, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic will search in the forest near the Ruins alright." Tails suggested

"Understood and hear take these radios so we can keep in contact if you manage to find them and check in regularly alright." Sonic finished as they all split off and went their separate directions again.

Team Chaotix showed Bunnie and her friends the way to get to Red Canyon so they could take up their part of the search. Bunnie and her friends searched high and low through red canyon but no luck in finding any signs of the girls once they finished they reported.

"This is Bunnie do you guys read over" Bunnie radioed

"Read you loud and clear Bunnie go ahead." Sonic replied

"We've searched the Red Canyon high and low and turned up nothing big even used his friend Froggy to search the water bound areas and turned up nothing." Bunnie replied

"Alright Bunnie you guys head back to the train station and wait for us there over." Sonic replied

"Will do Sonic and I'm sorry we didn't find them." Bunnie replied

"It's alright Bunnie over and out." Sonic finished as he and the others continued their search.

Team Chaotix searched the ice cap region very thoroughly they even searched beneath the ice using Vector.

"Man who would've thought a bunch of girls would be so hard to find." Charmy replied

"Charmy they are not just girls their teammates and second they are our other teammates significant others and plus when we joined this team we agreed to help Sonic and the others with whatever no matter the cost." Espio finished as Vector surfaced from the water.

"Nope didn't find anything down there man our search around here was a complete bust." Espio replied

"Well at least we tried and at least we won't report to Sonic like we didn't look come on, let's head back and radio in." Espio finished

"Sonic this is Espio come on in over." Espio radioed

"Espio what have you got?" Sonic asked

"Sorry to say but I search in the ice caps was a bust we didn't locate any signs of the girls anywhere what should we do?" Vector replied and asked

"Go ahead on back to the train station you should see Bunnie and the others there as well." We'll report if we find anything around here." Sonic replied

"Alright we understand Sonic see you soon." Espio finished as he and his teammates headed back to the station.

Meanwhile Sonic and his friends were searching the forest area even harder and even more desperate to find their girlfriends and hope they were all alright. The guys searched the forest thoroughly even checking any small grooves and entrances they were following the small stream around the area soon they could hear very faint laughter.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Shadow replied

"Hear what Shadow?" Knuckles asked

"Shh be quiet and listen." Shadow replied as they all began to listen.

"Do you guys hear laughter?" Tails asked

"Yeah I do and I recognize that laugh anywhere." Sonic replied as they all headed off in the direction of the laughter when they got there they found who they had been searching for it indeed was their girlfriends playing in the river water with their shoes off. Sonic then took out the radio and called in.

"Hey you guys we found them we'll be back there soon and thanks for helping us search." Sonic replied

"That's great Sonic see you when you get back." Bunnie replied as they high fived each other.

Amy and the others were so busy playing in the water they didn't notice the guys standing nearby and watching them play and frolic until they all went falling down in the water together which caused them to take notice of the guys.

"Well well it seems you ladies seem to be having fun." Knuckles replied

"Look at you girls you're completely soaked." Tails replied as they all got up from where they were and made their ways to their guys.

"Why did you girl run away?" Shadow asked

"Didn't you find out?" Rouge asked

"All I know is that Sonic's ex insulted you girls and you ran away." "Rouge I know you have a stronger heart than that you could've taken what she said about you." Shadow replied

"It's not what she said about me that hurt it's how she questioned what made you fall in love with me that hurt me." "She said I was a big breasted whore and that you only loved me for my body." Rouge replied

"Rouge you know that's not true I love you for you cause you mean a lot to me I mean I'm not gonna lie you have a stunning body but what drew me to you was your personality and how you actually show how much you care for me that's why I love you oh look at me getting all sentimental here." Shadow finished as Rouge wrapped her arms around him and they shared a deep kiss between each other.

"Oh Shadow I love you so much." Rouge replied as he hugged her even closer to him.

"What did she say about you Cream?" Tails asked

"She said my attitude was too sweet but I can't help it I was raised to be this way and I always will be this way." "You don't have a problem with me being sweet do you?" Cream replied and asked

"No way Cream your attitude I love I can't get enough of how sweet you are and besides your sweetness is what gives your baking and the love you feel for me that kick it needs." Tails replied as he hugged Cream

"Knuckles you're probably wondering what she said to me right?" Shade asked

"Yeah you know I want to know now spill it." Knuckles ordered

"She criticized our clan and why me and you are together." Shade said

"Mark my words Shade we will bring more Echidnas into this world, our dream will be realized and nothing that some jealous women says is ever gonna change that Shade and you know it." Knuckles finished as he held Shades hands

"Oh Knuckles that's all I wanted to hear you say." Shade finished as she ran into Knuckles arms.

"So what was your excuse for running away?" "Did Sally say something rude about you?" Sonic asked as Amy shook her head

"No she didn't insult me she." Amy stopped as she started to cry

"Amy tell me what she said." Sonic ordered

"She said things about you and made it seem like you were nothing but a prize to be won cause she challenged me to fight over you." "She thought I'd fight with her over you but Sonic you are a real being not some prize to be won in a fight so I turned her down she then questioned if we were useful to you guys in a battle but what she said before how she thought of you is what hurt me the most." Amy finished continuing to cry until she felt herself being pulled closer to Sonic.

Sonic pulled Amy close to him and hugged her tight as she continued to cry.

"Amy, look at me." Sonic ordered as Amy looked up at Sonic with tears still streaming down her cheeks

"Amy I'm glad I mean so much to you but you know what that proves to me?" Sonic asked as Amy shook her head

"That means that me dating Sally was a stupid mistake and I'm ready to say it, now you are my true first love not Sally you are my one and only and always have been I've just been blind to seeing it Amy my darling consider this as my way of sealing the deal." Sonic finished kissing Amy deeply and she deepened the kiss even more into a french kiss with Sonic breaking the kiss to look deeply into Amy's eyes.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much." Amy replied

"Amy I love you too my darling." Sonic finished as he scooped Amy up into his arms as well as the others did the same and sped off towards the train station taking their girls with them.

They arrived back at the train station in a matter of no time with their girls walking side by side. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company they soon made to where the others were and exchanged greetings as well as apologies as they all shared a laugh until Amy was suddenly tackled to the ground by Sally

"You little bitch Sonic is mine and I'll end your life here and now" Sally finished as she began to choke off Amy's air supply.

"Sally stop it get your hands off of her." Sonic replied running over to Amy only to be kicked by Sally in the face and sent flying back.

"Back off Sonic this is between me and this little slut cause had you not met her I'd still be your one and only women you wouldn't have anybody you would have only me." Sally finished putting more pressure down on Amy throat. Amy then managed to use her legs to kick Sally off of her she then turned over on her knees to try and catch her breath. It wasn't long before she tackled yet again but this time she was ready she punched Sally in the face and kicked her off yet again this time managing to get to her feet.

She backed away to put some distance between her and Sally. Sally then lunged at her yet again but at the moment close to striking Bunnie jumped in the way and took the blow full on. Sally then looked down at who the blew made contact with and she noticed it was Bunnie.

"Sally please stop it is over get it through your head Sonic has moved with his life and so must you please just stop." Bunnie pleaded

"Bunnie you have been a nuisance ever since I met you and I made a vow to myself that if I can't have a successful relationship then neither shall Sonic." Sally finished delivering another blow to Bunnie's gut

"Sally why?" Bunnie finished passing out from the blow

"That does it Sally I have had it up to here with you." "You come in get in my face when you find out about me and Sonic, you kiss him and make him sick, you insult my friends and why they are in love, you assault me, and now you take out one of your own friends." "I've for all I can stand from you, your going down and hard." Amy finished pulling out her Piko Hammer and standing downwind from Sally

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19 Truth Told, Great Battle

Amy and Sally stood downwind from each other until Sally made the first move lunging at Amy. Amy held her hammer firm in her hands and swung it only to miss and be kicked to the ground and her hammer go sliding a distance away from her as Sally stood over her.

"You know using a hammer in battle is highly unfair when I'm using my fists." Sally replied

"I don't need my hammer to take you down." Amy finished as she swept her leg under Sally tripping her up and making her hit the ground Amy then back flipped a distance away from Sally as she got up from the ground and lunged at Amy yet again only with Amy lunging at her and being locked hand in hand as they stared at each other with sheer hatred.

"Sonic is mine, I had him first you stubborn slut." Sally replied

"Not anymore, Sonic doesn't want you anymore you heartbreaking bitch." Amy finished as she flipped Sally over her head and made her land on her back.

She then got up yet again and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to Amy with a minimum amount of them actually landing. One punch landed hard enough to knock Amy back.

"You see Amy there's no way you will beat me, I want Sonic back and I will get him back if it's the last thing I do." "You are so weak how could Sonic have fallen in love with a girl like you." Sally replied as those mere words she said filled Amy with complete rage

"Sonic loves me because we have a lot in common." Amy replied kicking Sally in the face.

"He loves me because I would risk my own life to save him (punch) and that's more than I can say for you (kick) you fucked up (punch) heartbreaking (kick) bitch." Amy replied delivering her final blow to Sally stomach making her fall to the ground in pain

"It ends here Sally, leave me and Sonic alone." Amy finished

It was at that moment that somebody came jumping down from a nearby tree and stood downwind from Amy and Sally looking on with complete jealousy and everybody turned and looked at him but only Sonic, Wally, Antoine, and Sally recognized him Bunnie would have too if she wasn't unconscious.

"Sally what's this I hear about you wanting Sonic back." Fang replied

"Fang honey what are you doing here?" Sally asked

"I think I should be asking you that question here you are leaving Knothole with your friends and not telling me a fucking thing and then I fund you here fighting with some girl over Sonic when I'm your boyfriend." Fang replied

"Fang it's not what it looks like I just." Sally replied to only be interrupted by Fang

"You just miss having Sonic as your boyfriend and thought you'd go behind my back and get him back." Fang replied

"Sonic who is that?" Tails asked

"That is the guy that Sally two-timed me with when we were together." Sonic replied

"Well seeing as though you want Sonic well then I will take something from him." "Ah I believe she will do just fine." Fang replied to himself as he pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at Amy who had her back turned at that moment

Sonic noticed Fang with his gun out and was aiming it directly at Amy.

"Say goodnight bitch." Fang yelled as he pulled the trigger and Sonic sprung into action grabbing Amy out of the way in time it was at this moment that Fang pulled out his other gun and let loose with barrage of bullets at Sonic while he kept Amy in his arms dodging every single bullet he finally found a safe point where he could put Amy down and went speeding right toward Fang continuing to dodge the remaining bullets and punch Fang hard in the face knocking him to the ground with great force causing him to drop his guns.

"You know what Sally I have to thank you for cheating on me with him cause if you hadn't I'd still be miserable dating your sorry ass." Sonic replied

"Sonic you mean you knew." Sally replied

"Of course I knew why do you think I didn't tell you about the final battle that day cause I was heartbroken already but then you made it worse breaking up with me but you know what I'm about to reverse that right now."Sonic replied

"Sonic what are you trying to say?" Sally asked

"Isn't it obvious Sally instead of you breaking up with me I'm breaking up with you something I should have done when I found out you were sleeping with this guy." Sonic replied turning his attention to Fang

"Fang you can have the bitch for all I care." I'm happy with my beautiful Amy here and ain't nothing going to change that cause I have given Amy something that I wouldn't dream of giving Sally in a million years." Sonic finished grabbing Amy and holding up her right hand revealing the ring.

"This here is a promise ring meaning that I have permanently given myself to Amy even my friends have done the same thing we made this vow with all our girlfriends, isn't that right guys?" Sonic replied and asked

They all responded with a loud yeah and at the same time grabbing their women close to them. It was at this moment that Shadow's wrist communicators started to beep.

"Agent Shadow here what's the situation? Shadow asked

"Transmission from HQ both Scourge and Eggman have escaped from Prison Island and have hijacked a government robot and are in route to the city at this point of time we expect an immediate intercept, destroy and recapture your call if the capture is DOA, also they robot is very heavily armed with some of the military's greatest weapons so we are requesting you not take this mission alone call upon the Sonic Heroes or assistance end transmission." Commander finished

"Sonic did you get all of that?" Shadow asked

"Yep sure did Shadow, well now that all is done here let's head to the Tornado's and launch an immediate counter attack as well as stop by my place and get the Chaos Emeralds if what the commander said is true we're going to need all the help we can get now let's move out." Sonic finished as they all rushed to Tails workshop

"Hey Sonic what about us?" Wally asked

"You guys stay here at Tails place and don't touch anything we'll be back as soon as we can." Sonic replied as he, Shadow, Knuckles hopped on the wings of the X Tornado as Amy, Cream, Big rode inside with Tails. Shade rode in Rouge's ship with her.

"Clear runway from takeoff." Tails replied as the palm trees on the runway fell to the side and a countdown monitor came into view and slowly counted down from three as the blast shield came up and the X Tornado and Rouge both took off into the night sky.

The others looked on as Sonic and the others took off into the night sky headed for Sonic's apartment to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. It was at that moment that Bunnie came back to consciousness as Wally was holding her.

"Wally what's going on, where's Sonic and the others?" Bunnie asked

"They were called off to take down Eggman because he escaped from prison so they are gone to fight and they told us to stay here." Antoine explained

"How are you feeling Bunnie?" Wally asked

"I've been better where did Sally go?" Bunnie asked

"She's right over there with Fang." Wally replied

"Fang!" Bunnie exclaimed

"Calm down he came here because he heard what Sally was trying to do and well got shut down by Sonic himself." Wally replied

" They got told something by Sonic cause Sally didn't know that Sonic knew about her and Fang and he reversed the breakup back on Sally what he should have done in the past and ever since then they haven't said anything." Antoine replied

"Well okay then thanks for updating me and all." Bunnie said

"Hey let's check the TV to see if there's anything about what's going on in the city on the news." Wally suggested as they all turned on the television and the news was on.

"This is Scarlet Garcia with SSTV News with some terrible news a government robot being controlled by Eggman and Scourge has infiltrated the city and is causing mass destruction and panic throughout the city." "Wait I'm getting something yes it seems that the Sonic Heroes have been called into action and yes here they come right now." We are saved as you can see Sonic and Shadow both springing into action." Let's just watch as this great battle unfolds.

Sonic and Shadow were indeed taking the initiative diving down from the plane and using a twin homing attack to knock the robot back a few feet. Tails then transformed the X-Tornado into battle mode and gave Amy control so he could help Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles.

Amy was at the controls of the robot while Cream and Big handled ring distribution as well as weapons. Cream then released four rings from the cannon with Shadow and Sonic catching two each and going at the robot yet again with great force. Rouge and Shade arrived shortly after with Rouge putting her ship on auto pilot and both her and Shade jumping out and executing both a drill punch and screw kick to the cock pit of the robot breaking the glass trying to get to Eggman but were blocked by an inner shield and sent flying but they were caught by Shadow and Knuckles as they shook off the blow.

Amy then moved the X Tornado into position as Cream let loose with a barrage of missiles and Big countered with a barrage of bullets from the machine guns.

"Hey Amy you up for a little hedgehog golf?" Sonic asked being sarcastic

Amy then relinquished control of the robot over to Cream as she hopped out and into Sonic's arms, Sonic then leapt into the air holding Amy once he was high enough he tossed Amy even higher as she got her Piko Hammer ready and Sonic then balled up into a ball and as Amy came down she struck Sonic in his ball form giving him a speed boost as he went full speed toward the robot crashing through the point where Scourge was knocking him out and causing the robot's shields to malfunction and disable allowing Shadow, Tails and Knuckles to cause damage to the robot but Eggman wasn't giving up without a fight.

At that moment he released a barrage of missiles and other weapons of all kinds at the three heroes they were dodging the bullets as best as they could when Vector came in with Espio and Charmy. Espio went invisible as he planted small bombs all over the robot while Vector and Charmy dodging the bullets as well as the other managed to get on the robot near the guns and using their pure strength yanking the robots guns off and tossing them away.

Meanwhile Scourge was getting up after being knocked from the robot and looked as he saw Sonic standing downwind from him.

"Well it seems even you can't take a hint can you Scourge?" Sonic asked

"What hint is there to take?" Scourge asked

"That by you being locked away that we were giving you a chance to live but seeing as though you didn't understand it's time I finished what I started." Sonic finished as he went on the attack against Scourge with Scourge defending himself and him and Sonic locking hands in standoff of pure strength.

"Why don't you just die Sonic?" Scourge asked

"Because unlike you I have a lot to live for." Sonic finished kneeing Scourge in the gut and punching him in the jaw hard sending him flying back and into a brick wall causing him to hit his head and blood to spill from his forehead.

Scourge then got back up and lunged at Sonic when his back was turned and the resulting force knocked the Chaos Emeralds out of the knapsack that Sonic had on his back. Scourge seeing this instantly absorbed the negative side of the emeralds and went super. Sonic thinking quickly absorbed the positive and went super himself.

"Well Sonic what say we finish this here and now and prove once and for all who the best is." Scourge replied as Sonic nodded and they stood downwind from each other until they lunged at each other and the resulting force created a shock wave.

Meanwhile back with the others Rouge had caught Amy mid –air and sat her on the ground. After that they all attacked the cock-pit where Eggman was and removed him from within with little force after this was done. Espio appeared and detonated all the bombs he placed on the robot causing the robot to explode leaving nothing left of the machine.

Just then Scarlet Garcia came back on camera with a situation update.

"This is Scarlet Garcia with SSTV news with wonderful news Eggman has been recaptured by the Sonic Heroes and will be dealt with as the law says he should be dealt with (boom." "Ahh what was that?" Scarlet asked as a wave of power came toward them blowing everyone back and knocking the camera completely out of commission.

"What's going on you guys?" Amy asked just as Super Sonic and Super Scourge came into view and the others looked as the two were fighting in their super forms.

_**Meanwhile Back In Mystic Ruins**_

"What happened, the TV has gone blank." Bunnie replied

"It's obvious that something big is going down over there and I don't want to miss it." Sally replied as her and the others left headed for the train station as Wally managed to get it to move as they headed back to Station Square to see what was going down.

They arrived in a matter of no time to find Amy and the others standing around in shock as they saw Sonic fighting in mid-air against Scourge.

"What's going on?" Bunnie asked

"What are you guys doing here it isn't safe for you to be here." Amy asked and replied

"You can't tell us what we can and can't do." Sally retorted getting in Amy's face

"You should have stayed where you were cause when Super Sonic emerges you need to be able to move quickly out of the way just in case he comes this way." Rouge explained

"Hurry get inside the X Tornado you will be safe in there." Amy ordered

"You can't tell me what to do." Sally retorted it was at that moment that Bunnie grabbed Sally and threw her into the plane with the other's getting in behind her and Tails activating the autopilot to take them a safe distance away from the battle.

It was then that Sonic and Scourge came at each other yet again with super powerful punches with both of them making contact and knocking each other to the ground Scourge went one way and Sonic the other near his friends.

"Listen you guys get out of here I'll finish him off your main priority is to get this loser back to prison." Sonic ordered

"No Sonic let us help share some of the energy with us and let us help." Shadow replied

"No, this fight between me and Scourge has been a long time coming it's time I finished it once and for all now go." Sonic finished as the others left with Amy slowing down to look back as Sonic winked at her and sped up and left as Sonic had ordered her and the others to do.

Sonic once again stood downwind for Scourge as they prepared for the battle of their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Alright readers if you want me to continue let them reviews flow I'm only asking to see at least 8 more reviews then I shall continue and I won't keep you waiting long.)


	20. Chapter 20 Sonic VS Scourge, True Love

Sonic was the first to go on the attack speeding toward Scourge with great force and punching him extremely hard and the resulting punch sending Scourge across the ground creating a groove in the ground.

Scourge then got back up and came at Sonic at high speed with Sonic doing the same only instead of locking hands they both unleashed a barrage of high speed punches and kicks at each other with a maximum amount of each actually making contact until they forced each other back.

Sonic then went airborne as Scourge did the same and they went at each other yet again with punches and kicks flying from every direction. Sonic was yet again forced back at the same time he unleashed an energy blast from his hand hitting Scourge dead on in the arm with it doing little damage.

"To think I actually called you my brother what kind of brother would shoot his sibling in the arm?" Scourge replied and asked

"I never thought of you as my brother, my brother is good and always has been except for when he used to be a pick pocket but never mind that the fact of the matter is that my evil self thought of you thusly not me." Sonic replied

"Oh shut the fuck up." Scourge replied as he released and energy blast at Sonic but Sonic then released a counter beam with both the beams colliding and both Sonic and Scourge trying to make their beam the stronger beam until there was a large explosion as both beams canceled each other out causing destruction to a nearby building.

"Scourge let's take this battle elsewhere the city will be destroyed if we do battle here." Sonic suggested

"Like I give a flying shit about this city, this whole place could go up in smoke for all I care." Scourge replied

"Well if you want to fight me you'll have no other choice." Sonic replied as he flew off into the sky.

"Where do you think you are going?"Scourge finished as he gave quick chase after Sonic leaving the others baffled.

"Where are they going?" Shade asked

"If I know Sonic well enough he fears for the cities safety so he's taking the battle elsewhere."Tails replied

"What are we supposed to do now?" Knuckles asked

"All we can do is wait and hope he'll be alright but for now let's hand over Eggy here to G.U.N." Shadow replied as Amy looked down at her hand at the ring on her finger.

"Oh Sonic please come back to me my darling." Amy replied

Tails and the others boarded the train to Mystic Ruins as they headed back to Tails place. Tails also commanded the X-Tornado to fly back to his place and land for repairs.

Upon them arriving they saw the X Tornado landing and they remembered that Sonic's friends were inside as they rushed to the hanger to help them out. As they got there they heard nothing but arguing as the cockpits opened up.

"You know none of this would have happened if you would've left Sonic and his girlfriend alone." Antoine replied

"Will you shut up Antoine I don't care what you got to say I do as I please and if I were you I'd watch my tone cause I am still the princess of Knothole and I can exile you." Sally replied

"Go right the fuck ahead cause I'm considering moving here to the city getting a job and surviving on my own in the world I don't need you or Knothole." Antoine replied

"Stop it you two this is no way friends should act." Wally interrupted

"No Wally, Antoine is right our vacation would have went without any problems had she not gotten jealous and interfered in Sonic and his friends lives and you know what I'm siding with Antoine I want to stay here in Station Square." Bunnie replied

"Fine consider yourselves exiled don't ever return to Knothole ever again." Sally replied

"How did we end with the arguing quartet?" Tails asked

"Who cares they want to stay here in Station Square what will they do?" Shadow replied and asked

"We'll let Sonic handle that all we have to do is make sure they are safe for now. Knuckles replied

"What are you guys talking about over there you better not be talking about my girlfriend over there." Fang replied

"Who gives a squat about your girlfriend why don't you and your girlfriend get lost for all we care Fang." Rouge replied

"Don't say my man's name like that it's a nice name, it sure as hell sounds better than Sonic." Sally replied

"Oh please Sonic is a way better boyfriend than yours is isn't that right Amy?" Shade replied and asked

"Hey where did Amy go?" Cream asked

"She's still outside she's at the end of the runway." Tails replied as everybody looked outside to where Amy was standing with her hands clasped together as if she were praying.

"Oh the poor thing she's worried about Sonic." Cream replied

"What's she worried about him for Sonic can take care of himself he's nobody to worry about." Sally replied

"You obviously no nothing about true love." Cream replied

"When you're in love you will worry about your lover when they are in danger." Rouge replied

"What the hell do you and Fang have if you don't worry about him when he's in danger." Shade replied and asked

"Well look at that she has nothing to say about that now does she?" Bunnie replied and asked as Shadow and the others headed outside to where Amy was standing.

Shadow put his hand on Amy's shoulder to get her attention, she turned and looked at Shadow with tears of worry in her eyes.

"Hey Amy he'll be back If we all know Sonic he will be back just be patient and wait he will come back to you trust me." Shadow finished as Amy nodded.

_**Meanwhile With Sonic And Scourge**_

Sonic was still leading Scourge away from the city when Scourge got impatient with Sonic and started firing energy beams at him from distance with Sonic dodging every single blast until he reached a rural area not very far off he then used chaos control to disappear and reappear behind Scourge and came at him with a massive kick to the back of his head making him fly toward the land and crash into a nearby boulder getting stuck all at the same time.

After a while of squirming and pushing he managed to free himself from the boulder with resulting effect causing the boulder to crumble.

"How dare you, you are so gonna pay for that." Scourge replied as Sonic maneuvered his hand in a way to say bring it on.

Scourge then flew high speed at Sonic with Sonic doing the same and the resulting impact of both of them colliding into each other creating a crater in the ground where they stood with hands clasped together until they both flew off into the air.

Sonic and Scourge where both disappearing and reappearing in random places. Sonic would dodge an attack by Scourge and Scourge would take a blow from Sonic. Sonic managed to grab Scourge by his arms after one attack and fling him into the air he then used chaos control to slow him down so he could get above him. Sonic then let Scourge have a barrage of kicks to the chest each one hitting harder than the last until Sonic gave Scourge a killer elbow to the face causing him to fly to the ground and crash.

At this moment Scourge was even angrier than before and came at Sonic with all he had. Sonic was unprepared at this point and took Scourges blow head on. Scourge then grabbed Sonic by the leg and started slamming him both ways on the ground and up against the rock walls causing great destruction.

"You give up now Sonic the Loser?" Scourge asked as Sonic simply smiled

"Not by a long shot you ugly ass mutherfucker." Sonic finished using his legs swinging himself upward and using both of his hands to blast Scourge right in the leg causing his leg to disintegrated in the blast making Scourge now a one legged hedgehog.

"How dare you, I'll make you pay for this Sonic the Hedgehog." Scourge finished as he gathered as much energy in his hands as he could building a massive energy ball in his hands. He then held the energy ball above his head.

"Say goodbye to the planet you know and love Sonic." Scourge replied as he rose into the sky holding the ball.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonci asked

"It's simple once the energy ball collides with the planet it will self destruct destroying everything there is about this planet that includes your little girlfriend and your other friends." Scourge finished as he hurled the ball towards the earth with Sonic springing into action quickly and using all his strength to stop the ball from colliding with the earth. He was successful and he then used a counter energy blast to destroy the destruction ball but little did he know that Scourge had planned this all along cause once it was destroyed an energy blast came from nowhere and nearly hit Sonic but he dodged it just by the skin of his teeth but he was then struck hard in the face by Scourge and sent flying toward another wall with him being partially concious with Scourge coming at him yet again. Scourge then filled Sonic's body with punches and kicks causing Sonic to cough up blood.

Sonic finally came back to his senses and blocks Scourges attack with attacks of his own. Sonic caught both of his fists with his hands and Scourge let loose with a kick but his kick was stopped by Sonic wrapping his leg around Scourges and tossing him to the ground with great force. The result being Scourge losing his super form. It was at this moment that G.U.N. reinforcements arrived to arrest Scourge and take him back o prison. They pulled Scourge from the crater in the ground that Sonic had him in as Sonic was walking away. Scourge then pulled a last minute desperation move knocking the soldiers that had him away and reaching through a small portal pulling a Chaos Gem from his universe and using it to go super one last time. He then fired an energy beam at Sonic but Sonic noticed right away an dused his arm to deflect the beam.

"YOU FOOL I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO LIVE AND YOU STILL CAN'T TAKE A HINT DIE SCOURGE." Sonic yelled as he unleashed a powerful blast at Scourge with his whole body disappearing in the blast and him screaming from utter pain as he melted away into nothing.

The soldiers got up from where they were as they looked and saw no remains of Scourge what so ever and they turned to see Sonic slowly lowering his hand.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but he just would not stop trying to kill me or hurt the people of this planet it was his time to go at least you have Eggman back into custody." Sonicr replied

"It's alright Sonic the mission was to get them dead or alive either way it didn't matter just as long as they were stopped you may return home we'll clean up here." The commander replied as Sonic flew off into the night sky which was slowly turning into day.

Meanwhile at Tails place everybody was fast asleep, everybody except for Amy who sat in a chair by the window waiting patiently for Sonic to return. She slowly started to nod off when a golden streak across the sky caught her eye. She jumped up immediately knocking her chair over waking up Shadow who was partially awake as she headed for the door.

"You saw him didn't you?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded

"Go to him Amy if there is anyone he should see on a morning like this it is you." Shadow replied as Amy gave him a hug and ran off into the morning headed straight for where Sonic was located which was his apartment. She caught the early morning train and arrived in no time still running toward Sonic's apartment complex taking notice of him landing in front of it.

Amy stood there in awe as she waited for Sonic to turn around and notice her and he did just that freezing gin his path as he saw Amy. Sonic slowly started to approach Amy and Amy the same until Amy's approach became a run Sonic continued to approach her with open arms as she ran towards him and right into his arms hugging him tight with him returning the hug.

"Oh Sonic I was so worried I waited patiently for a sign of your return." "Oh Sonic please don't leave me like that again I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Amy replied crying tears of joy and happiness.

Sonic then place his finger under Amy's chin raising her face to meet his as he gazed lovingly into her eyes that sparkled in the rising sunlight and placed a kiss ever so gently on her lips. Her tears started to dry up as Sonic held her even closer to him deepening the kiss into yet again another French kiss. He finally broke the kiss as he looked again in her eyes and spoke.

"Oh Amy I love you so much my darling.""I won't ever leave you again Amy so how I knew that when you saw me yoiu would instantly come to me and I was right I'm so happy to see you Amy baby." Sonic replied as he hugged her yet again he then wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy slowly started to feel herself leave the ground. She hadn't realized that Sonic was still super as he and her rose into the morning sky and he and Amy flew off into the sky with Sonic holding on to her every bit of the way. Sonic then shared some of the power with Amy as she started to glow a bright pink color as she too turned super and they flew throughout the sky together enjoying each other's company as a beautiful new day of happiness began.

As the sun rose everybody at Tails house was waking up to the sunlight beaming in their eyes. Rouge then woke up looking around for Shadow. She then noticed the door to Tails house open and she went outside and there she found SHadow standing outside the house looking at the sky.

"Morning Shadow, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" Rouge greeted and asked

"Morning Rouge, well I'm looking at Sonic and Amy in the sky flying around." Shadow greeted an dreplied as Rouge looked in the sky and saw Amy and Sonic flyin garound in their super forms. Everybody then came outside where Shadow and Rouge were and looked up at the sky as well.

"What the hell is that about why are they just flying around like that, give it a rest you two." Sally asked and yelled as Sonic and Amy took notice of them and waved at them from the sky for they had not realized that they actually flew close to mystic ruins when they flew off together. Sonic and Amy then came in for a landing at the end of the runway as they then calmed down to their normal selves and walked over to the others.

"Hey you guys." Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic, so did you turn Scourge back in to G.U.N.?" Shadow asked

"No, he's dead, I killed him I gave him a chance to live as a hedgehog with one leg but he still couldn't take a hint cause he tried to kill me one last time and well I sent him to the great beyond." Sonic explained

"Oh well that was the mission to take them dead or alive and guess 1 out of 2 ain't so bad." Shadow replied

"Hey Amy when did you get with Sonic?" Cream asked

" I saw him returning home last night and I went to him instantly, he was happy to see me and that's how we ended up flying around together cause we were happy to see each other again." Amy replied as Sonic put the emeralds back into his knapsack

"Oh please, gag me with a spoon." Sally replied

" Sonic please send this chick back to Knothole before I lose it and pop a bullet in her fucking skull cause I'm sick and tired of her downing the love you two share for each other." Shadow replied

" Sonic, we have a favor to ask of you." Bunnie started

"Sure Bunnie what's the problem?" Sonic asked

"Well little miss stuck up bitch here has exiled us from Knothole and we now need a place to stay, so I was wondering if you'd help us find a place to live in the city and we'll find jobs to support ourselves." Bunnie explained

"Sure thing no problem I'll help you guys a little later but for now you can stay at my place till you get on your feet and as for you and Fang you two can be on the first bus back to Knothole cause we are so done here." "Come on you three I'm tired and need to rest let's head back to my place." Sonic finished as him, Amy, Wally, Bunnie, and Antoine caught another train and headed back to Sonic place for some well deserved rest as Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Shade headed home themselves. Tails and Cream headed inside back to bed an dleft Fang and Sally all by theirselves to head back to Knothole.

Sonic and the others went back to his friends hotel so that they could get their things first and then they headed back to Sonic's place where he gave them the guest room and some extra sheets and things. The guest room had two beds inside and they made a agreement where Bunnie would have a whole bed and they guys would sleep in the other. Sonic then headed in his room with Amy as he lied down and dozed off to sleep with Amy by his side as the others did the same.

(Alright reviewers time for a vote should I make the next chapter a lemonized chapter or just keep it simple and please don't be afraid to tell me your ideas cause as I said in my one and only amy I'm open to constructive criticism. So let's those reviews fly and tell me what you think.)


	21. Chapter 21 Return To Knothole,Questioned

Bunnie and the others awoke later on that day after they were well rested. They got up and got dressed and headed outside their room where they found Sonic and Amy cuddling on the love seat.

"Hey you guys" Sonic greeted

"Hi Sonic hope you rested well." Bunnie and her friends greeted looking a little down.

"Alright you guys now that I'm fully rested I can get a full explanation as to why you were exiled by Sally." Sonic replied

"Well she got tired of us going off on her about all that has happened since we got her and well the rest pretty much defines itself." Bunnie explained

"Well being that you guys are going to stay here and you're my friends I'm obligated to help so first things first we need to go to Knothole and get all your belongings." Sonic explained

"How we have been exiled and we won't be able to get a bus to Knothole quick enough to get all our stuff." Antoine replied

"Who said anything about taking a bus, I just need to give my friend Tails a little ring and we'll be on our way." Sonic replied as he grabbed his cell phone and called Tails.

"Hello?" Tails replied

"Hey Tails is everything set for our trip to Knothole?" Sonic asked

"Yep I've prepped the Yellow Whirlwind we are good to go and I've called Shadow and the others to give us a hand." Tails replied

"Great Tails we'll be there in the next 20 minutes." Sonic finished hanging up the phone and giving his friends the thumbs up.

"Before we go anywhere Bunnie there is something I would like to do for you." Sonic replied

"What is it Sonic?" Bunnie asked

"Come over here and stand right in front of me." Sonic ordered as Bunnie did as she was told and stood in front of Sonic in front of table where the Chaos Emeralds laid. Sonic then turned himself into his super form yet again.

He slowly approached Bunnie as she started to back away but was to slow Sonic grabbed her and hugged her tight she at first didn't feel anything but soon after she could feel her body start to change she could feel her arm and legs changing. Soon she overcome by a mild pain that shot through her limbs similar to the pain she felt when Robotnik turned her into a robot and passed out as she did all those years ago. A few minutes later Bunnie came to and noticed Wally and Antoine staring at her.

"Hey what are you two staring at?" Bunnie asked as she used her hand to wipe her eyes when she realized the hand she used was no longer robotic. She then looked at her arm completely in total awe she then felt her legs and still was completely shocked.

"My arm, my legs I can feel them, they don't even squeak anymore I don't smell the scent of oil or the sound of machinery whirring what happened to me?" Bunnie replied and asked

"I healed your body using the power of the Chaos Emeralds your body is now as it was when you were first born go ahead get and move around everything about you is real again." Sonic replied as Bunnie got up and walked around as she still couldn't believe her body she then ran over to Sonic and hugged him tight.

"Oh Sonic thank you so much this is all I ever dreamed to have my body is back to normal." Bunnie thanked as she cried tears of happiness.

"You're more than welcome Bunnie I was glad to help but one more thing being that your body was covered by metallic parts at first and you never was fully naked after I healed you well a few things started to show so I had Amy put some clothes on you, well anyway let's get going to my friends place so we can get to Knothole and get your stuff." Sonic finished as he and the others headed down to the parking garage to his car and got inside.

"Hey Sonic, who taught you how to drive?" Antoine asked

"I learned on my own cause I started to get a thing for cars and when I turned 18 I got my driver's license and there you have it I now drive myself from place to place when I have more than just myself to get there." Sonic finished as he started up his car put on some music and drove off headed to Mystic Ruins to Tails workshop which had a road built to it so they wouldn't have to take the train.

When they got there they found Shadow and Knuckles and Tails already there waiting with their girls with a giant ship waiting.

"Wow look at the size of that thing, who built it?" Wally asked

"I did, I love to build things in my spare time it's one of my many hobbies." Tails replied

"I am not worthy to be in your presence this makes all the stuff I built look like tinker toys." Wally replied

"Aw, don't say that I'm pretty sure if you had a lot more material you'd be able to build great things too. Sonic told me how you use to build things in Knothole as a matter of fact when we get done how about I take you under my wing and we can work together building a lot of gadgets I'll even pay you for it." Tails replied

"Really oh thank you so much you are a great friend." Wally thanked

"Alright that settles a job for you let's get on board and make our way to Knothole." Sonic suggested as they all boarded the giant ship and soon were headed to Knothole.

_**Meanwhile Back In Knothole**_

"Ah welcome home Sally sweetie we have missed you dearly." Queen Acorn replied

"Hi Mom it's great to be home I've missed you." Sally replied hugging her mother

"Sally my sweet little princess how was your vacation?" King Acorn asked

"It could have been better if my friends didn't betray me." Sally replied

"What do you mean Sally how did they betray dear?" Queen Acorn asked

"This wasn't intentional at first but I saw Sonic again and well I was trying to bring him back to Knothole and long story short some girl with pink hair attacked me and hurt me I was lucky that Fang here came to my rescue she probably would have killed me and my so called friends didn't even help me they just stood there and watched her hurt me so I exiled them if they ever show their faces in Knothole make sure they are thrown behind bars."Sally finished as a small rumbling could be heard from a distance and a guard came running in a panic

"Your highness there's a giant ship hovering overhead we do not know if it means harm but we need to know should we be ready for battle." The guard asked

"If they haven't launched an attack on us now then they must not mean any harm let us see what they want before we start to attack send a set of guards to check things out." King Acorn ordered as the ship stopped over a certain point in Knothole and began to hover.

"Alright here we are Knothole now let's get down there and get your belongings." Sonic replied as they all walked off the ship down the ramp near Bunnie, Wally, and Antoine homes as they wasted no time packing up their belongings and loading the ship.

The guards that were sent on recon rushed back with the information for the king and queen. They rushed and bowed to the king and queen and delivered the information.

"It was Bunnie, Wally and Antoine with several other unknown people retrieving their belongings." The guards reported

"Arrest them and bring them here for questioning and I mean all of them every single one of them." King Acorn ordered as the guards rushed back to where they were as they were nearing completion of retrieving their friend's belongings.

"FREEZE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" The guards yelled startling Sonic and his friends making them drop what they had the guards then approached them ordering them to turn around as they did as they were told and instantly were arrested and taken to the throne room where they saw King Acorn, Queen Acorn, and their previous assailant Princess Sally.

All they could say together was two words as they were brought before royalty and Sally.

"Oh Shit." Everybody replied as they were forced to their knees.

"Bunnie, Wally, and Antoine you are here on charges against you of not protecting the princess of Knothole how do you plead?" King Acorn replied and asked

"Not guilty." The three replied

"Pray tell explain why you are innocent?" Queen Acorn asked

"I guess your daughter didn't tell you the truth did she." Sonic asked as he was acknowledged by the King and Queen

"Bring him forth." Queen Acorn ordered as Sonic was picked up and sat before the King and Queen.

"Sonic it's great to see you again but not under these circumstances." "Now you were known as always being honest and you bring this accusation before me of my daughter lying do you have a story to offer to counter her story?" King Acorn replied and asked

"Oh you bet I do King Acorn." Sonic replied

"Please do go ahead." King Acorn offered as Sonic managed to stand up.

"Well your highness I was happy living my life in Station Square I had no idea that these guys were going to come there for vacation and I just so happened to run into them when I was on a date with my now girlfriend Amy Rose." Sonic explained

"Amy Rose?" King Acorn questioned

"The pink hedgehog back behind me." Sonic answered as he directed his attention toward Amy.

"That's her daddy that's the girl that attacked me for no reason." Sally replied as the guards grabbed Amy and forced her to the ground.

"Hey quit it, now I know Sally lied to you cause Amy didn't want to fight Sally if you would let me finish the story." Sonic replied

"Guards let the girl go and Sonic please continue." King Acorn ordered as they released Amy.

"Anyway as I was saying I just finished a date with Amy and were leaving they caught a glimpse of me canoodling with Amy as I left being a gentlemen to pull my car around front for her, little did I know that Sally was going to confront her which she did and made her feel uncomfortable for you see after Sally broke up with me here she thought I wouldn't find another girl to love in which she was absolutely wrong." Sonic continued

"Sally is this true did you really confront this girl first?" Queen Acorn asked as Sally sat there silent.

"At first I thought it was just a case of mild jealousy and it wouldn't get any worse than that but my nightmares were realized when she showed up at my 21st birthday party which my friends threw for me at my girlfriends apartment when she made a pass at me that kind of made me sick to my stomach." Sonic continued

"What exactly did she do Sonic?" Queen Acorn asked as Sonic released a held breathe

"She kissed me now don't get me wrong King Acorn it's not that your daughter is unkissable it's just picture it like this if somebody other than your queen kissed you someone you don't love wouldn't you feel the same." Sonic replied

"Well you do have a point I would feel sick indeed he is right." King Acorn replied

"Well it happened to me and I was preoccupied in the bathroom that's when she did another act of jealousy not only against my girlfriend but against the lovers of my fellow teammates hurting their feelings and causing them to flee and that's also when she challenged my girlfriend to fight her over me which my girlfriend refused cause she valued me more as more of a person than prize to be won in a fight." "After I found out and launched a search party Bunnie sent Sally back to their hotel room to think about what she had done which I guess at this time she decided she would have me no matter what and plotted to end the life of my girlfriend which she attempted to do when we located all of our girlfriends she tried to strangle of her air supply but being my girlfriend knows well enough how to defend herself she did just that defended herself against the many constant attacks of Sally." "That is also when Bunnie stepped in and tried to stop her and she knocked Bunnie unconscious with a blow to the stomach calling her out her name." Sonic continued

"Okay that explains a lot but where does Fang fit into this story." Queen Acorn replied

"Well Fang appeared shortly after Amy made Sally give up her foolish quest cause I guess he found out somehow she was trying to get me back and then jealousy came from him and he tried too to kill my girlfriend by trying to shoot her which was foiled by using my speed to defend her and then I admit I punched him knocking him to the ground as well as guns out of his hands and telling both him and Sally off by telling them I gave myself permanently to Amy as my friends have done with their lovers with a ring she wears on her finger I call a promise ring which promises marriage once we are done with evildoers once and for all and that's as far as my story goes your highness." Sonic finished

"Guards is it true do those girls have these so called promise rings on their fingers?" King Acorn asked as the guards examined the girl's hands and saw the very rings mentioned and gave nodded to the king and queen.

"Well that explains a little bit but what about their exile what explains that?" Queen Acorn asked

"Well your highness we were so upset with Princess Sallie's behavior that we tried to talk to her and tell her it was wrong all the things she did but all she did was constantly tell us to shut up, we then told her we wanted to move to the city cause we like the place and that's when she exiled us cause she was so upset at how we wouldn't stop trying to talk sense into her." Bunnie replied

"Bunnie is it just me or is there something different about you?" Queen Acorn questioned

"Yes your highness you may remember me having a robotic arm and legs but thanks to Sonic my limbs are back as they were as I was born before Robotnik or Eggman made his corrections." Bunnie replied

"Well then now that the truth has been revealed I take you sitting there being silent Sally means they spoke the truth." "Guards release them and let them continue their work and as for you Sally you are confined to your quarters for the rest of the day for lying and being a very irresponsible princess not confessing for your own faults." King Acorn ordered as Sally got up and stormed off to her room stomping every bit of the way.

"I apologize for the rash actions of our guards and everything Sally and hope your trip back home will be safe Sonic." Queen Acorn finished as Sonic and the others all bowed and curtsied for the King and Queen before leaving to finish with the packing of their other things and headed back to Station Square with the giant aircraft leaving a mere 3 hours later.

_**Back In Station Square**_

Once they were back in Station Square. Sonic bought his friends a three bedroom apartment in his apartment complex and the others helped them move their stuff in and get settled into their new environment.

"Man who would've thought that Sally would go home and lie like that." Antoine replied

"I guess she didn't want to get in trouble with her parents cause she knows the way she acted here is no way for a princess to act." Bunnie replied

"Hey Bunnie?" Amy asked

"Yeah what's up Amy?" Bunnie asked

"Well since you don't have many clothes here I thought that maybe me and the girls here would take you shopping and then we could all go out and show you guys a good time here in the city tomorrow what do you say?" Amy asked

"Well I don't know do you guys consider us friends after all that has happened?" Bunnie asked

"Of course we do I mean it wasn't you guys that caused any problems it was that girl named Sally you guys did nothing but try and stop her. Shadow replied as everybody nodded in agreement

"Well Antoine, Wally what do you say you want to hang with these guys tomorrow?" Bunnie asked as they nodded and Bunnie nodded right back at them and they shared a friendship hug before everybody left and went their separate ways.

Sonic and Amy traveled back up to his apartment because Bunnie and the others lived a floor below Sonic. Once they got there Sonic and Amy headed straight to his bedroom got undressed and climbed into bed.

"Amy, when do you plan on giving me my birthday present?" Sonic asked

"Tomorrow for sure tonight I'm exhausted from moving so much stuff you think you can wait that long my blue stud." Amy replied

"Amy baby I will wait forever for you." Sonic finished as he placed a kiss on top of her forehead and pulled her tight into his arms and they both fell asleep cuddled close together.

( Next Chapter expect a lemon the longest lemon I have ever written.)


	22. Chapter 22 Gifts,Shopping With Friends

Sonic and Amy awoke around 12:00 the next day in each other's arms. Sonic was the first to actually open his eyes and look down at Amy who had recently opened her eyes as they looked at each other and gazed deeply into each others eyes with love.

"Good Morning my love." Sonic greeted as Amy stretched in his arms

"Good Morning my darling Sonic." Amy greeted planting a kiss on Sonic's lips with him deepening it even more.

"Come on you know we have to be getting up and ready to take Bunnie and the other's shopping today." Sonic replied as Amy nodded and they both got up and hopped into the shower to get cleaned up they emerged from the shower 15 minutes later and got dressed for a very busy day.

Sonic and Amy then headed into his kitchen for a delicious breakfast. Sonic turned on the radio and Justin Beiber's One Time was playing and him and Amy danced around the kitchen all at the same cooking a delicious breakfast until their came a knock at his door Sonic put down the bowl of pancake mix he had and went to answer his door. He opened the door and there stood Bunnie, Wally, and Antoine.

"Hey you guys come on in, me and Amy were just cooking some breakfast I know you guys are hungry so why don't you come in and have some breakfast with us." Sonic greeted and offered

"Thanks Sonic we'd be more than honored." Bunnie replied as they all headed inside and sat at the table while Sonic and Amy continued to cook breakfast until they were done and sat plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancake down on the table for everybody as well as coffee for those who wanted it and orange juice.

They all sat down to eat enjoying their meals as well as each other's company until Amy broke the silence.

"So Bunnie how have you enjoyed having your legs back to normal so far?" Amy asked

"It's absolutely wonderful to this very moment I still thank Sonic for what he did and am eternally grateful." "I mean when I did have them I had to keep my parts constantly oiled and Wally here had to make sure I wouldn't malfunction in any way. I wasn't technically inclined in any way so you could imagine what would happen if I didn't have Wally as a friend I would be somewhere unable to move." Bunnie replied

"Ah Bunnie don't even talk like that even if you weren't my friend I still would help you." Wally replied

"Thanks Wally that's great to know but still al the same I feel absolutely incredible thank you so much Sonic." Bunnie replied

"You're more than welcome Bunnie I was glad to do it consider it as a long awaited for birthday present to you being I haven't been around for your birthday." Sonic replied

"Speaking of birthday presents all your birthday presents that everybody gave you are still at my apartment why don't we head on over there so that you can open them." Amy replied and suggested

"Sure thing let's clean up and head on out." Sonic replied as they all helped clean up the kitchen. Sonic grabbed his cell phone and keys to his car and soon he, Amy, Bunnie and the others were headed to Amy's apartment.

"Hey Sonic what tailor shop will you be taking us to get our clothes made? Antoine asked.

"Antoine you only really use a tailor when you want to get clothes altered but we're going to the mall later on where you have a never ending supply of clothes to choose from and don't worry we'll help you guys pick out some decent outfits." Sonic replied

"By we you mean?" Antoine asked

"Me and my friends Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles, we agreed to meet at the mall yesterday don't you remember Antoine and also we are taking you guys out tonight to have fun city style did you forget?" Sonic replied and asked

"Oh yeah I almost did for minute there." Antoine replied

"Hey, what about me?" Bunnie asked

"Don't worry Bunnie the girls are coming with the guys so you'll be shopping with me, Rouge, Shade, and Cream and trust me when we get through with you your gonna be turning heads wherever you go." Amy finished as Bunnie nodded and they pulled up to Amy's apartment.

They got out and headed up into Amy's apartment. When they got inside they found it just the way it was left after what Sally did that night and made them leave the party early.

"Well it seems I have a little cleaning to do." Amy replied

"Don't worry Ames I'll help you and I still say it if Sally hadn't caused any trouble all this awesome food would not have to go to waste." Sonic finished as he exhaled a held breathe and he and Amy trashed all the food but the drinks that weren't opened Amy stowed them into her refrigerator. Bunnie and the others took down the streamers and other decorations and threw them away also they popped all the balloons and helped Amy clean up her apartment from the ruined party. It wasn't long till they had the place completely cleaned and sparkling as if it were brand new.

"Well that takes care of that now let's let Sonic open his presents." "Here you go Sonic this one was from Shadow." Amy replied handing Sonic the present as he tore off the wrapping paper.

"Oh cool he got me a new pair of shoes and some earrings, you know what sometimes I forget my ear is pierced but at least he gave me some colored earrings so I can match whatever I wear." Sonic finished changing the color of his earring from gold to silver to match what he was wearing.

"There how does it look Amy?" Sonic asked

"As I told you when I first notice it, it makes you look even more handsome than you already are and my opinion won't change Sonic sweetie." "Alright your next one is from Knuckles." Amy replied handing him his next present and he tore off more paper.

"Awesome if there's anybody who knows me as well as you Amy it's Knuckles I was thinking of going and buying this outfit next week I mean it's the latest from Sean John man when I see him I gonna thank him so much." Sonic replied as he put the box with the outfit in it to the side as Amy handed him another present.

"Wow this one's got some weight to it here you go Sonic." Amy replies as he tore off more paper and opened the box to reveal a blue laptop.

"I can guess who this is from, it mostly definently is from my little buddy Tails he's so technologically incline he went and designed me my very own laptop." Sonic replied

"Well I kinda hinted him into making that for you cause you used to complain about having to go to the library and his workshop just to check your email and everything so I had him make you a laptop with wireless capabilities and many other awesome features which are listed in the manual he included here." Amy replied handing him the small manual.

"Well at least he thought to give me some instructions and everything." Sonic replied

"Alright Sonic since the girl's presents are smaller than the guys you can open them all at once." "Rouge's present is first and trust me you're going to love it." Amy finished as Sonic opened the small present to reveal a new Rolex watch.

"Awesome just totally awesome I should have known Rouge would get me some jewelry cause it's what she loves." Sonic replied as he opened Shade's gift which was a pair of stunner shades and some gold and silver chains to wear around his neck.

"Man these gifts must have been expensive." Sonic replied

"Of course they were Sonic that's cause everybody thought you were worth more than some cheap little gifts and plus everybody values you a lot Sonic just as I do." Amy replied

"Oh Amy it makes me extremely happy to hear you say things like that to me." Sonic replied as he hugged Amy tight.

"If you ask me Sally lost a good man in you Sonic but Sally's loss is Amy's gain." "I still remembered how she treated all the gifts you gave her if I had a man at this very moment I would treasure every single thing he gave me." Bunnie replied

"Don't worry Bunnie love come to those who wait and trust me you'll find the perfect guy for you someday." Sonic replied

"It might even be tonight cause once me and the girls get through with her like I said guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of her." Amy replied as she handed Sonic his last gift which was from Cream as he opened it.

"Hmm a cookbook why would she give me something like this?" Sonic asked

"Sonic that's not just any cookbook it's filled with her and her mother's many recipe's you love as well as many other recipes from around the world that me and you can try to make if you want since we both know how to cook very well." Amy replied

"Oh cool that's awesome I can't wait to try some of this stuff out." Sonic replied as his cell phone rang he looked at the caller id and it was Shadow.

"Yo Shadow man what's up just opened your gift and let me tell you I simply love everything you've given me especially the earrings." Sonic greeted and replied

"You're more than welcome I was calling to tell you we're all on our way to the mall right now and we wanted to know where should we meet up at?" Shadow replied and asked

"How about we meet at the main entrance near the food court I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Sonic replied

"Alright see you guys there bye Sonic." Shadow replied

"By e Shadow see you guys there." Sonic replied as he hung up his cell phone and saw Bunnie looking at him funny.

"What?" Sonic asked

"Sonic you carry your house phone with you." Antoine replied

"Nope this here is called a cell phone it's totally portable all my friends have one even Amy and as a special gift to you guys I'm gonna get you guys one as well and teach you everything about cell phones don't you guys worry I'll have you guys city wise in no time cause I mean you've guys have been living in a small forest village for so long it's time you became city folk." Sonic finished as him and Amy gathered up all his gifts and headed back down and out to his car to head to the mall where he would meet his friends.

They arrived in a matter of 7 minutes and stood at the entrance near the food court patiently waiting for Shadow and the others to show up, they arrived not a minute to soon, found a parking place and met with Sonic and the others at the door.

"Hey Tails, Knuckles, Shadow what's happenin you guys?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Nothing much Sonic, Shadow told us you opened our gifts so what did you think of that outfit I got you." Knuckles replied

"Man I was going to get that exact outfit next week it's like you read my mind and Tails the laptop totally sweet, Shadow as you can probably see I'm wearing one of the new earrings you got me, I love all the gifts you guys got me and I especially love the watch, chains, and glasses I got and Cream thanks for the cookbook I know I'm gonna be cooking up a storm now." "Anyway what say we get this shopping thing started?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah let's get going, girl's we leave Bunnie here in your capable hands and we're going to take these two." Shadow replied as they went their separate ways to do their shopping.

"Alright ladies we're gonna give Bunnie a makeover from head to toe literally starting with her head meaning we're gonna find what hair products work for her and what kind of makeup brings out her facial features." Rouge replied as they headed into a beauty supply store.

"Hmm judging by the texture of her fur her hair would be somewhat similar so let's see." Shade replied feeling Bunnie's hair.

"Just like I thought it's similar to the hair type of Cream so we'll use Duke's brand hair products on her." Rouge replied as they bought shampoo, conditioner, and other hair supplies

"Alright next we're gonna work on her makeup and since her fur color is similar to mine you can leave the makeup colors to me girls." Cream replied as she picked out colors similar to hers only a brighter shade.

"Okay now that we're done with her hand now comes her body and being that she has a fit figure like we do we know exactly what two stores to take her to don't we girls." Amy replied as her and the others headed to Victoria's Secret.

"Now Bunnie you must know that even though you dress for a guy on the outside, you can dress for yourself on the inside." Rouge replied

"I'm really not getting you." Bunnie replied

"What I mean is you look just as good on the outside as you look on the inside, to put things simple your bra and panties look just as good as your outside wear." Rouge replied

"Oh I understand now but does that have to do with me?" Bunnie replied and asked

"Well we're here to buy you a new set of bras and panties as well as get you something sweet smelling for tonight, now what size bra and panties do you wear?" Shade replied and asked

"Well I'm about a 32 B in a bra and a size 5 in panties." Bunnie replied

"Very good then, while me and Shade pick you out some good looking lingerie you go with Amy and Cream next door to find you something sweet smelling." Rouge replied as Amy and Cream took her to the other side of Victoria Secret to find her some perfume.

"So Bunnie if you had a favorite scent or fruit you liked the smell of what would it be?" Amy asked

"Hmm I would say I love the smell of pure raspberries, I don't know why I just do." Bunnie replied as Cream came back holding a complete set of raspberry scented body goods and let Bunnie smell it.

"Oh that is it that's the smell I love are we gonna get that?" Bunnie replied and asked as Amy nodded and they headed to the cash register to buy the perfume and stuff.

"When they got done they saw Shade and Rouge behind them ready to head on to their next location which was Limited Too.

_**Meanwhile With The Guys**_

"Alright Shadow since Wally here is of large stature me and Tails are gonna handle him while you handle Antoine which should be relatively easy but no piercing cause Antoine doesn't take to lightly to pain I know trust me." Sonic replied

"I wasn't even planning on doing that anyway well any way when you are done we'll meet back up with the girls." Shadow replied as he and Knuckles took Antoine to Gap.

"Alright Wally we're gonna have to take you to City Gear since they have a selection of clothes for large guys." Tails replied as they headed into City Gear.

"So Wally what size are you in pants?" Sonic asked

"Well I'm about a 20 in pants and a 3X in shirts." Wally replied

"Well I just found the perfect outfit for him." Tails replied getting him and Sonic attention as they saw a Roca Wear outfit that was going to fit him perfect complete with a cap being that Wally liked to wear backward caps.

"That's perfect Tails let's go buy it so we can head on to Footlocker for some awesome looking shoes." Sonic replied as they purchased the outfit and headed on to their next store where they met Shadow and Knuckles who found FUBU outfit for Antoine and were at Footlocker looking for a pair of good shoes.

They found them both a pair of Jordan's and were soon on their way back to the entrance near the food court to meet the girls. Sonic pulled out his cell phone and was suddenly reminded he said he would get his friends cell phones so he went to a nearby kiosk that sold cell phones and bought them each brand new cell phones and activated them he also bought color coded covers for their phones so they could tell their phones apart and gave one to Wally and the other to Antoine and told them how to use them. He then continued what he started to do by calling the girls.

"Hello?" Amy answered in a sing song tone

"Hi Amy just calling to let you girls know we are done with the guys and are headed to the food court where are you girls?" Sonic replied and asked

"We're headed to the exact same place to be precise I can actually see you." Amy replied

"Really I can't see you where are you?" Sonic asked

"Try looking to your right, just a little bit more, Bingo" Amy replied giving him directions as they both hung up their cell phones and met up with each other.

"Hey how did things go with Bunnie?" Antoine asked

"Better than we hoped it would." Amy replied

"But she still looks the same you girls haven't changed much." Wally replied

"Well she won't change until later on tonight Wally when she has on all that we bought her." Rouge replied as they both nodded

"Alright girls here's the plan you girls are gonna take my truck and go back to Rouge's place to get prettied up and everything and don't worry she'll stop by your places so you can get everything you need and we guys will go to Sonic's place to get all cleaned and everything and we'll meet you girls at the club say about 8:00 is that alright?" Shadow explained and asked

"Yeah it's alright but, are you sure you want me to take your truck Shadow sweetie?" Rouge asked

"It's alright babe I'll see you later okay." Shadow replied as Rouge nodded

They gathered up all their things and headed to their appropriate modes of transportation with the guys exchanging kisses between their girls and allowing them to leave before Sonic and the other piled into his car and soon we're on the way to his place.


	23. Chapter 23 Night Out, Love Discovered

The girls arrived at Rouge's place shortly after stopping by the other's houses to get their outfits and other supplied needed to prepare for their night out on the town.

"Alright girls let's hit the showers and get dolled up for a fabulous night with our guys." Rouge replied

"How are we gonna take a shower all at once?" Bunnie asked

"I have a group shower with eight shower nozzles so can all get cleaned up in a hurry." Rouge replied

"Why the rush?" Bunnie asked

"Because we are going to a club tonight and being you've lived in a stuck up kingdom all your life we need to teach you how to dance and get down with your bad self." Amy replied as Bunnie nodded

They all hoped into Rouge's group shower and got themselves cleaned up and everything bathing in their special body washes and everything. They all emerged 15 minutes later dressed in only their bras and panties.

"Alright Bunnie now we're gonna teach you how to dance and the simple way to teach is to tell you that it's all in the hips." Amy replied as she turned on the radio and Drake Say Something was playing.

"Come on Bunnie shake what your mama gave you." Rouge replied as Bunnie slowly started to get into the music and dance with the girls

"That's it Bunnie now just loosen up a little bit more and you'll be drawing boys to you like a magnet." Cream replied as she was dancing along.

"Hey how do you think the guys would react if they saw us dancing in our underwear like this?" Shade asked

"They'd probably be ready to jump all over us." Cream replied

"Nah not Shadow he'd probably just stand there and try to act like he's not getting turned on by me."Rouge replied as they all shared a laugh

_**Meanwhile With The Guys**_

"Ahchoo, man somebody must be talking about me." Shadow replied

"Yeah or either your getting a cold." Sonic replied as he turned his attention back to Antoine and Wally

"Alright now that they're good and clean let's get fresh for our ladies." Knuckles replied as they started to get dressed for the club.

Being that Sonic and Shadow are fast they were the first to finish getting dressed soon after Antoine and Wally were done getting dressed.

"Hey Sonic can I talk to you for a minute?" Antoine asked

"Sure thing Antoine go right ahead." Sonic replied

"Not here, can we talk somewhere a little more private." Antoine replied as Sonic took him into his room being he had to put some more things on anyway so they could talk.

"Alright Antoine what's this about?" Sonic asked

"Well how do you get a girl to fall in love with you?" Antoine asked

"Are you serious Antoine, Mr. Suave debonair extraordinaire doesn't know how to get a girl?" Sonic asked and replied

"Come on Sonic be serious cause well I really like Bunnie and well being we've been friends for years I'm afraid that's all I might be to her now is just a friend when I want to be so much more." Antoine replied

"Tell me did these feeling emerge recently or have you had them all along?" Sonic asked

"I've had them all along I've been shy and afraid to tell her how I feel, so being you've had experience with girls before I was wondering if you could give me some pointers." Antoine replied

"Well Antoine the only thing I can tell you is to come right out and say it to her and I don't mean just blurt it out to the girl find the right moment like how about tonight why don't you ask Bunnie to dance when a nice slow song come on and then offer to take her on a late night walk through the park then we the moment is right tell her how you feel if your honest with yourself and tell her how you feel she might just become yours all you have to do is be yourself." Sonic replied

"That could work but how would we get home after the walk?" Antoine replied

"No need to worry about that I was planning on doing that exact same thing tonight anyway with Amy so you'll have a ride home most definitely." Sonic replied as Antoine nodded and they exited the room together.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" Shadow asked

"Nothing much just a man to man talk is all." Sonic replied as they all sprayed themselves down with some cologne and were headed out the door to meet the girls at the club.

_**Back With The Girls**_

"Ow not so hard that kinda hurts." Bunnie replied as Cream was combing her hair

"Sorry just trying to get past your ears here." Cream replied

"Come on now keep your eyes closed don't want to mess up your eye shadow." Rouge replied

"Hang on Bunnie we're almost done with you." Amy replied

"Alright and we're done, well Bunnie take a look at yourself in the mirror." Shade replied

"Oh my stars, I look so different I hardly even recognize myself and let me go on the record by saying this I love the way I look." Bunnie replied as she spun around to take a good look at herself

The girls were all fully ready to go and were ready to head down to the truck and to the club when Bunnie pulled Amy to the side for a minute.

"Amy can I talk to you in private?" Bunnie asked as Amy nodded as they slowed their walk down the stairs

"Listen Amy I thank you guys so much for the makeover and everything but you see I don't want to impress a lot of men I only want to impress one man in particular and that's Antoine." Bunnie replied

"So you do like Antoine I knew it why else would you choose to stay here in the city with him." Amy replied

"You could tell?" Bunnie asked

"If there's one thing I know Bunnie it's when a girl has feelings for a guy." Amy replied

"Well from one woman to another what kind of advice do you have to offer on winning his heart?" Bunnie replied

"Well all I can tell you is that with me after I realized Sonic wasn't being so responsive to my constant chasing him I decided to back off and be to myself and eventually he came to me of his own free will that is of course after the going evil incident." Amy replied

"How's that supposed to help?" Bunnie replied

"Listen all I'm trying to say is, if Antoine likes you he will come to you of his own free will, who knows it might be tonight after he sees how you look tonight." Amy finished as they made it down the final flight of stairs.

"What took you two so long?" Shade asked

"Nothing Shade let's head on out and meet our fellas." Amy replied as they all hoped it Shadow's truck and were off to the club.

The guys were already at the club chilling around Sonic's car all dogged up in their Sean John, Roca Wear, FUBU, Tommy Hilfiger, and Levi original outfits with accessories patiently awaiting the arrival of their ladies.

They weren't left waiting long as Shadow spotted his truck pulling up with Rouge driving of course. They all got out and all the guys jaws just dropped at once at how drop dead gorgeous their girls looked in their sexy outfits and accessories but they didn't see Bunnie until the girls strolled around to the back of the truck and opened the back hatch and there was Bunnie sitting there striking a sexy pose as the radio then started to play Beyonce's Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) as Bunnie got out of the back and the girls stood side by side and started doing the dance to the song with the guys just enjoying every movement and everything until the song ended and the girls posed showing the rings on their fingers as the guys starting whooping and cheering.

"Whoo, now I see what took you girls so long." Shadow replied

"Oh, were sorry we hope we didn't keep you guys waiting long." Rouge replied running her finger under Shadow's chin.

"We just wanted to have a special entrance for you and it's was also a way of introducing the new Bunnie." Amy replied cuddling up to Sonic.

"Wow Bunnie those girls do great work you look awesome and the dance was sweet too." Wally replied

"Yeah Bunnie you look really pretty tonight if I do say so myself." Antoine replied

"Thanks that's sweet coming from the both of you." Bunnie replied

"Alright everybody what say we head on inside." Shadow replied

"What about that line we can't just skip those people." Wally replied

"Don't worry we're V.I.P's so we can get in automatically just follow us." Sonic replied as they took the arms of their girls and headed to the entrance of the club.

"Bunnie would you like me to escort you inside?" Antoine asked

"Why thank you Antoine I'd be honored." Bunnie answered as Antoine linked his arm with hers and escorted Bunnie inside with everybody.

They got to the entrance as Sonic and the others allowed his friends to go in first so they wouldn't be left outside they entered inside and ran into the host she then guided them to a roped off area waiting for them and helped them get situated as well as taking their drink order of NUVO and to keep it flowing all night. It was at that moment that the DJ started to play some Soulja Boy Shoot Out and the girls being overwhelmed by the music grabbed their guys and took them to the dance floor as they started to dance.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked

"Yeah what's up Amy babe?" Sonic asked

"Did you know that Bunnie like's Antoine." Amy replied

"Well Antoine told me he likes Bunnie well I guys the feelings mutual." Sonic replied

"Sonic baby you feel like playing match maker tonight?" Amy asked

"I'm way ahead of you on that Amy, later on tonight me and you are going on a walk in the park as well as Bunnie and Antoine that's where Antoine will confess his feelings for Bunnie." Sonic explained

"Well we need to get to work cause they're still acting distant to each other." Amy replied pointing Sonic's attention to Bunnie and Antoine sitting away from each drinking their drinks.

"Well Amy what say we stoke the fire a little bit, alright here's what I want you to do being that Bunnie is a few inches away from Antoine when we go back over there sit down next to Bunnie and try to nudge her closer to Antoine if you can." Sonic replied as Amy nodded

They then headed back over to the V.I.P section, and just as Sonic instructed Amy sat down close to Bunnie and the resulting bounce moved her closer to Antoine making them touch just slightly and laugh at each other and start to talk.

"I'm sorry Antoine I guess she sat down a little too hard." Bunnie replied

"It's okay I kinda like being this close to you." Antoine replied just as Justin Beiber's One Less Lonely Girl came on. Antoine looked back at Sonic as he nodded.

"Bunnie, would you honor me with a dance?" Antoine asked holding his hand out to Bunnie

"It would be my honor." Bunnie replied as she took his hand and they headed out to the dance floor. Shortly after Amy and Sonic got back on the floor and they started to dance together. Sonic was secretly giving Antoine tips on how to hold Bunnie and everything. Bunnie was enjoying every minute of being close to Antoine.

It was soon that the song ended and everybody sat back down together and started to talk all except Sonic who was over at the bar by Vector where Wally was talking to a random girl in the club.

"Hey Vector I need you to do a favor for me." Sonic replied

"Yeah Sonic what's up?" Vector asked

"Well me and Amy are playing matchmaker tonight and are trying to hook my friend Antoine there up with the girl of his dreams Bunnie and well we can't very well do that having a 5th wheel if you know what I'm saying." Sonic explained

"So what exactly are you asking me to do?" Vector asked

"Well if it isn't too much trouble if Wally doesn't get a ride home with the girl he's chatting up over there could you give him a ride home for me." Sonic answered

"Sure thing no problem but what's your plan on getting them together? Vector asked

"Well we're going on a moonlight walk through the park and hopefully the beauty of the park at night would be enough to push them closer together." Sonic replied

"Alright Sonic I'll help you out." Vector replied as they exchanged hand gestures and Sonic headed back over to Amy.

"You ready to go Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"Where are you two going?" Shadow asked

"Well I planned to take Amy here on a walk through the park." Sonic explained

"What about your friends?" Rouge asked

"Oh they're free to come along if they want." Sonic replied directing a wink toward Antoine.

"What do you think Bunnie do you want to take a walk?" Antoine asked

"I would love to." Bunnie replied as Antoine helped her up and him, Bunnie, Amy, and Sonic were headed out when Wally came up to them.

"Hey you guys don't worry about me I met a cute little mama over by the bar and let's just say things are leading in the right direction." Wally replied as Sonic nodded and they headed on out of the club and hopped into Sonic's car as they headed to Station Square Park.

They arrived at Station Square Park as Sonic and Antoine got out and being gentlemen opened the doors for their ladies and helped them out. Sonic and Amy went one way while Antoine and Bunnie went in another direction.

"Wow this place is prettier at night than it is in the day time." Bunnie replied

"Yeah it is I bet it's even prettier at sundown." Antoine replied

"Yeah the mixture of the orange and yellow colors would really bring out the glow of the grass." Bunnie replied

"Bunnie listen I didn't bring you here to talk about the park or anything I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you." Antoine replied

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Bunnie asked as they came to a stop, Antoine then grabbed both of Bunnies hands in his own.

"Bunnie, I love you." Antoine replied as Bunnie's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Really Antoine you love me?" Bunnie asked

"Yes Bunnie I have loved you ever since I first met you but I feared that since I was such a weakling back then that you wouldn't find me a suitable mate, that's why I spent so much time training myself and making myself stronger so that I could be a suitable guy for you to date and maybe someday even marry." Antoine replied as he bowed his head from sight. Bunnie then grabbed his chin and lifted his head to look into her eyes

"Oh Antoine I thought you didn't like me cause I was strong that's why I started acting more feminine around you cause I wanted to attract your attention to my more womanly side than my strong side." Bunnie replied

"Are you saying you're in love with me two?" Antoine asked as Bunnie blush became more apparent and she nodded to his question.

"Oh, Bunnie." Antoine replied as he kissed Bunnie at first it shocked her but she slowly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

_**Meanwhile With Sonic And Amy**_

"I love our moonlit walks don't you Sonic?" Amy asked

"I absolutely adore them especially since the moonlight radiates off your shimmering beautiful jade green eyes." Sonic replied

"Oh Sonic you are such a smooth talker, I simply adore how the moonlight makes your eyes shine as well my love." Amy replied as Sonic pulled her close to him and they shared a sweet kiss between each other.

"You wanna know what else I love about the moonlit walks Sonic." Amy replied

"What?" Sonic asked

"A moonlit game of tag you're it." Amy replied tapping Sonic as taking off running from him into the open area of the park. She was laughing and dodging his many attempts to catch her until he was successful at catching her around her waist spinning her around and falling down into the grass.

"I caught you, you little vixen." Sonic replied placing a kiss on her lips after Sonic broke the kiss he looked across from where he and Amy were and noticed Antoine and Bunnie kissing.

"Well I'll be damned he did it." Sonic replied

"Did what Sonic?" Amy asked

"Look over that way." Sonic replied pointing across from him as Amy turned her attention as noticed what Sonic noticed

"Well it seems they both got what they truly wanted, each other." Amy replied as looked back at Sonic as he kissed her on her nose and they got up from where they were just as Antoine and Bunnie were breaking the kiss and noticed Sonic and Amy coming their way.

"Hey Antoine look over there isn't that Sonic and Amy?" Bunnie replied as he nodded and waved them over to them.

"Hey, I see you guys hooked up that's great." Sonic replied

"Yeah but we're ready to head home now and get to know each other a little better." Antoine replied as Bunnie was blushing and Sonic and Amy instantly understanding their meaning.

"Alright you two but I have to take Amy home first if you don't mind." Sonic replied as they headed back to his car and got inside and soon they headed to Amy's apartment complex. They arrived in no time flat with Sonic helping Amy out of his car.

"Sonic baby don't you want your birthday present tonight?" Amy asked

"You gonna give it to me?" Sonic asked

"Of course that is if you want it." Amy replied twirling her finger on his chest.

"Yeah I want it." Sonic answered

"Very well then drop your friends off at home and come back here the door will be unlocked for you and let's just say be ready for the night of your life." Amy replied placing a kiss on Sonic's lips and walking off into her complex swinging her hips every bit of the way enticing Sonic every bit of the way.

He then hoped back into his car and drove back to his apartment complex where he, Bunnie and Antoine got out and headed to the elevator. Sonic said his goodbye's to two love birds as they got off on their floor as he headed back to his place where he packed his bag and was headed back down to his car and back to Amy's place for his much awaited birthday present.

Sonic's Pov: I made it back to Amy's place anticipating what she had in store for me. I tossed my backpack up over my shoulder and headed inside to the elevator where I pressed the 17th button which was the floor in which my beloved lived on. I exited the elevator getting even more anxious by the second I arrived at my darling door and twisted the handle and just as she said the door was indeed unlocked. I let myself inside and proceeded to look for Amy when I noticed a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice with a clever little written note attached to the bottle that said open me. I sat my stuff down and proceeded to do as instructed but I was having a little trouble, I was so busy struggling with the bottle I didn't even notice Amy come and sit down beside me.

"Hi lover boy." Amy replied as Sonic turned his attention to her to see her dressed in a sexy two piece lace outfit which the bottom half was a white lace skirt and the top was a lace spaghetti string top that revealed her cleavage.

Upon Sonic seeing her he put a great amount of pressure on the top of the bottle causing the cork to pop out and shoot across the room.

"Wow Amy you look incredible." Sonic commented

"Do you like it Sonic I bought it just for you cause you are the only one who will see me in this." Amy replied

"Yeah I like it but I think you would look even more beautiful without that on." Sonic replied

"Well why don't you put that champagne back on ice." Amy replied as Sonic did just that and slowly approached Amy as she scooted down on the couch where she was sitting as Sonic climbed on top of her and started a slow make out session all at the same time him placing her legs around his hips and her wrapping her arms around his neck and back.

Sonic then started to kiss along her muzzle and work his way over and down to her neck where he nibbled and kiss at the soft flesh there receiving small moans from Amy. Amy then rose back up pushing Sonic back up and sitting down into his lap with her legs around his waist. She slowly kiss his face and muzzle working her way over to his neck where she licked and teased the muscles there until she bit swiftly into Sonic 's neck causing him to jump.

"Ow Amy babe what was that for?" Sonic asked

"I'm leaving my mark so that people know that you belong to me and don't worry I want you to do the same to me." Amy replied tilting her neck to the side and Sonic quickly returning the favor biting into Amy neck leaving his mark of her neck and that resulting action turning Amy on even more.

Amy then tugged Sonic's shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor as she continued to trail kisses down his body. As she was kissing his chest one of her hands snaked down to Sonic's pants where she unzipped his pants and stuck her hand down into his pants and beyond his boxers and started to massage his manhood making Sonic jump.

She then got up off his lap and knelt down in front of him and pulled his pants off completely including his shoes leaving him in nothing but his boxers. she then began rubbing the area through the fabric making Sonic moan.

She then pulled his boxers off completely releasing his erect penis from its prison standing at full glory. Amy then twirled her tongue around the tip causing a sharp moan to leave Sonic's lips, she then took the girth into her mouth all the way down to the bottom and rising back up slowly she continued this motion increasing her speed with each rise it was at this time that Sonic was moaning at the top of his lungs from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh Amy that feels so good, yes right there." Sonic replied moaning between words. Amy continued this rate of pleasure for minutes on end alternating from his manhood to his balls and more she even made Sonic lie down while she stimulated his prostate using her tongue making Sonic arch his back in complete pleasure until he made his announcement.

"Oh Amy I'm about to cum, just a little more." Sonic replied grabbing Amy by the head and thrusting fast into her mouth until he released his load into her mouth with Amy catching every little bit. Sonic then looked into Amy's eyes as she opened her mouth and revealed to Sonic his seed in her mouth Sonic's eyes merely widened as she closed her mouth and swallowed it all with one gulp. She then kissed Sonic yet again this time letting him taste his seed in her mouth. Sonic enjoyed the attention Amy was giving him he then deepened the kiss between them yet again.

Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and carried her back into her room and laid her down on her bed as he undressed her revealing her breasts and flower in plain sight. He then removed his gloves from his hands as he started to massage both of her breasts in his ungloved hands making Amy moan slightly he then pushed then together and sucked on both of her nipples at the same time making her moan even louder. He then released one of her breasts and paid attention to only one of her breasts sucking on her nipple and slashing at her nipple with his tongue while massaged her other breast in his hand. He then switched repeating in pleasure to her nipples. When he was done he then started kissing his was down her body licking and nipping on his way down.

He stopped and started to slash at her clit with his tongue causing Amy to arch her back and moan even louder he then started to suck on her clit causing it to swell up. He then parted the lips of her pussy and started to lick the sides of the inside of her pussy making Amy grab his head and hold him in place and start shouting his name. Sonic then increased the pace that he was licking her at. Amy grabbed a handful of Sonic's quills which to Sonic meant that she was close to her breaking point. "Oh Sonic my love I'm about to cum." Amy replied. He then did one swift lick at her clit which sent Amy over the edge causing her to release shouting Sonic's name really loud causing her voice to echo throughout the dark room. Sonic licked up the mess that Amy had made.

"Oh Sonic that was wonderful, I hope you're ready for the next part Amy replied as she lied down on her back and spread her legs wide enough for Sonic to see between her legs. He then positioned himself in between her legs and thrusted into her flower making Amy moan sharply as continued his slow thrusts.

He then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he pulled her closer to him it was at this moment that Sonic started to thrust deep into her pussy causing Amy to shout out yet again.

"Oh Sonic you are so good, yes I feel you, right there." Amy shouted as Sonic moaned

"Ooh Amy you feel magnificent you're so hot and wet." Sonic moaned

"It's because of you baby, I'm all I am because of you of Sonic I love you so much I want to feel it more." Amy replied sitting up all the way and forcing Sonic up where she began to ride his cock like wild bucking bronco.

"Oh Amy I can't go much longer I'm about to cum." Sonic replied as forced Amy back down onto the pillow and placed her legs onto his shoulders as he started to thrust into her hard and fast.

"OH SONIC, YES, YES, I'M CUMMING." Amy shouted as she had her orgasm with Sonic following suit behind her pulling out and spraying his seed all over him and her bodies before letting her legs drop and collapsing on top of her. They were both breathing heavy trying to catch their breaths with Sonic being the first to speak.

"Wow, that was absolutely amazing Amy and well worth the wait thank you Amy my darling." Sonic replied still out of breathe

"You're more than welcome Sonic and I hope you forgive me for saying something like this but I say that Sally was stupid for letting you go because she is missing something awesome." Amy replied cuddling up close to Sonic.

"Well as Bunnie stated earlier her loss is your gain my pretty pink hedgehog lover." Sonic replied as Amy blushed and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh Sonic I love you." Amy replied

"I love you too Amy." Sonic finished as they cuddled together and fell deep asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 One Last Wish

A new day in Station Square was slowly beginning as the son was barely peaking over the horizon. We come to find Shadow and Rouge asleep together in her home when they were aroused by the sound of Shadow's wrist communicator going off yet again.

Shadow felt around for the obviously annoying device until he found what he had been searching for as he slowly answered with an agitated yet sleepy voice.

"Shadow here this better be good commander because I was still asleep." Shadow replied

"It is important and it most certainly can't wait I need for you, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails to come to prison island as soon as you possibly can I will give you more detail upon your arrival." Commander replied

"Listen I need details now because if I'm going to coax Sonic and the others into traveling with me to Prison Island I need details." Shadow replied

"Just explain to them just as I have to you I'm sure they'll understand and one more thing leave the women behind Commander out." Commander finished ending the transmission.

Shadow looked to the left him and saw Rouge still sleeping peacefully as he got up, washed up and got dressed he was ready to leave but not without leaving Rouge a note explaining where he went. Shortly after leaving the note he headed down to his truck and got inside and proceeded with calling the others. Shadow called Sonic first being he might be more reasonable at the time of morning.

_**With Sonic and Amy**_

Sonic and Amy were fast asleep in her apartment it was seldom that either one of them moved cause Sonic was holding Amy tight in his arms and Sonic was pretty much comfortable having Amy that close to him. Suddenly a faint sound of It Doesn't Matter by Tony Hornell could be heard and it was slowly getting louder until Sonic finally heard it and reached on the nightstand next to him and grabbed it looking at the caller id with barely focused eyes until he could make out it said Shadow.

"Hello, (clears throat) Hello." Sonic replied clearly

"Hey Sonic I'm sorry about calling you this early in the morning but I got a transmission from the commander and he needs us to come to Prison Island." Shadow explained

"Why exactly does he need us to come to Prison Island, has Eggman escaped again?" Sonic asked

"Well you're probably gonna get pissed off at me for this but I'm not exactly sure myself but the Commander says it's important and it can't wait he says he will give us full details upon our arrival." Shadow replied

"Well I'm not pissed off just a little agitated at the fact he needs us but I'll wake up Amy we'll get dressed and we'll meet you at Tails place." Sonic replied

"One last thing Sonic he's requested we leave the girls behind, he only wants me, you, Knuckles and Tails. I know it sucks but just be sure you leave a note explaining to the girls where we went I'll pick you up where are you." Shadow replied and asked

"I'm at Amy's place pick me up in about 15 minutes." Sonic replied as he hung up and carefully got out of bed so not to wake Amy and showered in the bathroom up front, he emerged 10 minutes later threw on his clothes and shoes and he also left a note next to Amy on the nightstand he placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face and soon headed down the stairs and out the door where he found Shadow waiting for him.

"Hey Sonic thanks for this man, I owe you." Shadow replied

"Look don't even worry about it let's just go." Sonic replied

"Here man I picked you up a cup of coffee." Shadow replied

"Thanks." Sonic thanked sipping on the coffee while getting into Shadow's truck.

"I already called Tails and Knuckles." Shadow explained

"Yeah, how did they take?" Sonic asked

"Tails he was okay with but Knuckles he was pissed all together but agreed to come." Shadow explained

"I knew he'd act like that, I hope you know I had to leave my car with Amy since you agreed to pick me up but no harm done I left her the keys and everything and gave her instructions." Sonic explained taking another sip of his coffee as he and Shadow headed to Mystic Ruins. They arrived in a matter of 9 minutes at the rate that Shadow was driving to find Knuckles and Tails prepping the X Tornado for takeoff it wasn't long till Sonic and Shadow were by their side.

"Man this is such a pain in the ass why do we have to go Shadow's the G.U.N. Agent not us." Knuckles yelled

"Knuckles keep your voice down Cream is still asleep." Tails replied

"Sorry I'm still a little on edge cause I was sleeping with Shade so peacefully." Knuckles replied

"You think we weren't Knuckles I hate this just as much as you do so let's just go and get it over with." Shadow replied as they all hoped inside the X Tornado and soon were headed to Prison Island.

They flew over the sea at a steady pace slowly approaching the location of Prison Island, when they came into range of the island the sky patrol got into contact with prepping them for landing and them landing successfully. They all got out of the plane and headed to the entrance where they saw the commander waiting for them.

"Well Commander it wasn't easy getting them to agree to come but we're here, now what's so important that it couldn't wait?" Shadow replied and asked

"Well being it's so early in the morning I took the liberty of having the staff here make you some breakfast and this kind of news is not easy to take on an empty stomach." The Commander replied

"Look if you woke us up to come here and have breakfast I'm so gonna wail of you." Sonic replied

"Trust me I'm just being nice enough to give you a meal before I dish out this news to you." The Commander replied as they all headed inside to the Mess Hall.

_**With The Girls**_

Amy was slowly waking up, she turned around and felt around for Sonic, she then popped up after realizing she didn't feel Sonic beside her anymore and looked around for him. She looked around but instead of finding Sonic she found his keys cleverly attached to a note. She picked up the keys and letter and began to read.

_Dear Amy, please forgive me for leaving so suddenly without telling you but Shadow got a call from the commander saying he needed us to report to Prison Island for some reason which he did not even give Shadow full details just that he requested me, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles personally to come I would have invited you but he requested we leave you girls behind, don't worry I will be back until then look after my car, my apartment and my friends. I love you with all my heart and know this as soon as I get back you are the first person I want to see._

_Love_

_Sonic T. Hedgehog_

Amy finished reading the letter just as her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller id and it was Rouge.

"Hello?" Amy replied

"Hey Amy glad to hear you're awake I guess Sonic left you a letter too huh." Rouge replied

"Yeah he did and I can probably guess that Knuckles and Tails did the same with Cream and Shade." Amy replied

"Yeah probably so but what I don't understand is why the commander didn't want us to come along did he think we'd get in the way or something?" Rouge asked

"I can't say for sure myself but if he asked for the guys in particular it must be something serious." Amy replied as her phone began to make an incoming call signal from Cream as well as Rouge's from Shade

"Well just as I thought they'd be calling as well let's put them on conference." Rouge replied as both her and Amy put them on conference as to hear both Shade and Cream.

"Hey you two no need to worry if the guys left you notes then you know where they are and there's no need to get upset." Rouge replied

"I know but it's just not like Tails to leave and not tell me what he's going to do you know." Cream replied

"I know it frightens you Cream but we know our guys they're all right." Amy replied

"Yeah you're right Amy no need to worry." Shade replied

"Hey girls tell you what how about you come over here to Tails place so that when they come back they won't have to go far to find us we'll be right here waiting for them. Cream replied

"Great idea Cream and we can also have a good lunch ready and waiting for them but I hope you don't mind if I bring Sonic's friends because he asked me to look after them for him. Amy replied

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Cream replied as they all hung up. Amy then got up got cleaned up and got dressed and just as Sonic instructed she took his car back to his complex but instead of going to his place he went to Bunnie, Antoine and Wally's place.

She knocked and Bunnie opened the door, Bunnie let her in and she quickly explained the situation to them as they agreed to come along with her she and the others headed down to Sonic's car hopped in and headed to Mystic Ruins to Tails and Cream's place and arrived in 15 minutes flat to find Rouge, Shade, and Cream waiting for her and the others as they went inside and started to prepare for the lunch they wanted to have for their boys.

_**Back On Prison Island**_

The guys had just finished eating the breakfast that the commander had prepared for them in the mess hall.

"Alright Commander now that we have had some breakfast it's time you started explaining what the hell we're doing here before I get seriously upset." Shadow replied

"Alright I can't stall for any more time to put it plain and simple and to the point it is about Eggman but not about what you think." Commander replied

"Alright now that we know we're here about Eggman, what has he done this time?" Sonic replied and asked

"It's not what he's done it's what's about to happen to him." Commander replied

"Happen to him?" Everybody questioned

"Eggman's dying." Commander replied

"What, what are you talking about he's perfectly healthy." Shadow replied

"He only made it look like he was perfectly healthy but he's been dying inside for years, here's his files but before you look inside I'll explain how we came to this conclusion." " it all started before he broke out with the government robot we notice something strange about him, during recess he wouldn't get up from where he was and mingle around we thought at first he was just sulking but what we thought took a turn for the worst when during meal time he didn't leave his cell to eat instead he stayed balled up in the corner of his cell coughing but we thought it was just him getting strangled off of his saliva but when we took a look at him he was coughing up blood." Commander replied as he slid them the file.

"He was coughing up blood and he wouldn't interact with anyone sounds pretty much just like he was suffering from depression if you ask me." Knuckles replied

"No Knuckles he wasn't this is where I will allow you to open the file cause after we ran test on him at the Prison Island Med Center we found something very disturbing as well as a little about his past so go ahead and open the file." Commander replied and asked

Sonic opened the file and began to slowly read to himself until he found a particular set of words which made him read the file aloud where the other's could hear him.

"After extensive testing of prisoner #18768742 a.k.a. Dr. Ivo Robotnik a.k.a. Dr. Eggman we have come to the past diagnosis of both lung and colon cancer present in the system since birth." Sonic replied as he dropped the file to the table with wide eyes.

"Is this true Commander?" Shadow asked as the Commander nodded

"Apparently Dr. Robotnik has had cancer since he was born he was once a St. Jude cancer research subject as a child he contracted the disease within his mother's womb which we've done more research into as to find out she was a frequent smoker and refused to quit when pregnant with him which caused him to develop cancer as a fetus actually." "As for why he went evil and everything I'll let him explain that to you himself cause as I speak Eggman is in the Prison Island ICU and he has little time left and as a dying wish he requested to see you four exactly so let's go he's approaching his final hour of life." Commander replied as he Sonic and the others followed him to the PIICU they arrived to find Eggman hooked up to a respirator, and a heart monitor that showed his heart rate steadily dropping.

"Eggman they are here." Commander replied as Eggman wearily turned his attention their direction.

"He only has 45 minutes left to live sir." A doctor in the room replied

"Since my time is short I'll be quick in explaining myself to you guys." Eggman replied taking in a little more breathe

"Robotnik I had no idea if I knew I would have." Sonic was cut off as Eggman held up his hand.

"Even if you knew Sonic I still would have wanted you to try and stop me cause after all I was going about my last wish the wrong way I should have taken the legal steps to get what I truly wanted but I guess I let evil completely consume my mind." Eggman replied with a cough.

"Aw man this is so bad." Tails replied

"To continue what I was saying the reason I turned evil in the first place was because I wanted to be remembered." Eggman replied

"What, you wanted to be remembered that is the dumbest excuse I ever heard." Knuckles replied

"Oh really Knuckles since when on the news have you heard someone die from cancer, don't even try to answer that I'll tell you never so now you see I didn't want to die without being remembered for doing something great with my life but seeing as though I didn't do it I guess this is goodbye." Eggman replied

"Eggman I'm so sorry I wish there was something I could do." Sonic replied

"There is Sonic which is the reason why I called all of you here, Sonic inside this box is all you will need to help me with my last wish consider as kind of a Grant A Wish Foundation thing or something, All my life I've given myself extensive chemo therapy to keep myself alive as long as possible but after a while it quit working so I'm ready to face death with my head held high but back to what I want you to do." Eggman replied

"Alright Eggman what is it?" Sonic asked

"Please Eggman you only have 3 minutes left to live please be quick." The doctor replied again

"Okay, inside that box is my original plan of being remembered take care of it and see that it comes true in my honor as my dying wish I want you to build Eggmanland an amusement park for kids and the only need of workers will be my fleet of robots in the last base I had that Shadow did not destroy just look inside that box all that you need is there please Sonic it's my dying wish I'm counting on you." Eggman finished just as the heart machine began to flat line.

"EGGMAN! EGGMAN!, Eggman trust me if it's your wish I will grant it for you." Sonic replied as tears began to come to his eyes.

Shadow turned away to hide his tears, Tails began to bawl his eyes out as he fell to his knees, Knuckles cried as well as they covered Dr. Eggman's lifeless body as Sonic let a free tear drop down onto the box. The commander placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder as a way showing support for his plight.

"Will he have a funeral service?" Sonic asked

"We usually don't do that for prisoners but in your case Sonic we will throw the book out the door." Commander replied

"Thank you commander give us a call for the day of his funeral and everything we'll be seeing you later." Sonic replied as him and the other turned to leave.

"Sonic are you okay?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just I never thought it would end this way." Sonic replied as they made it back to the X Tornado.

"Tails are you good to fly or would you like me to do it?" Sonic asked

"I'm really not up to it Sonic you can do it." Tails replied as they all boarded the X Tornado with Sonic at the wheel and headed back to Tails workshop.

They arrived in 1 hour flat to Tails place with Sonic landing the plane without any trouble."

"Girls the guys are back." Bunnie replied as they all ran out to the X Tornado just as the guys were climbing down and out.

"Hey guys we made you some lunch." Cream replied as she saw the look on Tails face

"Yeah come on in and get some food." Rouge replied as she caught a glimpse of Shadow face

"Alright what happen on Prison Island you guys look completely unhappy." Amy replied

"You girls need to sit down for this." Knuckles replied as they all headed inside and sat down next to their guys.

"Alright we're sitting down let's hear it." Shade replied

"We went to Prison Island because of Eggman it turned out that Eggman had two types of cancer ever since he was born cause of his mother smoking while pregnant with him." Shadow replied

"Wait a minute you said had does that mean?" Rouge replied as she realized what they witnessed

"Rouge what is it?" Amy asked as she walked over to Amy and whispered into her ear and just as she did so Amy's eyes suddenly went wide as she turned back to Sonic and noticed he was secretly crying without the others noticing.

"Oh Sonic." Amy replied as she grabbed hold of Sonic and held him close to her body as his crying soon became very apparent to everyone as he wrapped his arms around Amy and continued to cry.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_(Alright time for some more reviews to begin to flow let's hear what you think of this sudden development in my story and don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about I'm looking to reach up to at least 25 reviews or maybe more depending on who reviews.)_


	25. Chapter 25 Good Friends, Proposing

"It's alright Sonic don't hold back just let it all out." Amy replied as Sonic cried in her arms.

"Amy I wish I knew what his true motives were back then, cause I feel as if I knew I could have helped him instead of fight with the guy all the time." Sonic replied still crying

"Man Sonic is really taking this hard." Knuckles replied

"What do you expect Knuckles out of all of us Sonic fought with Eggman a hell of a lot more than we did so of course it going to hurt him worse to see him dead and gone cause of a disease he knew nothing about." Tails replied

"At least Amy knows how to comfort him that means she really is a better girlfriend than Sally was." Bunnie replied

"What do you mean by that Bunnie?" Shade asked

"Well you see this has happened to Sonic before when Eggman killed his Uncle Chuck, Sonic broke down even then but Sally was not there for Sonic she just told him to get over it and be a man but as you can see what Amy is doing she is cradling Sonic in her arms and letting him cry like a good girlfriend should do." Bunnie replied

"Man she really was a bitch I'm glad Sonic is not still dating her cause us being friends with her would be terrible if she doesn't understand Sonic's emotions or how we feel about each other." Cream replied

"Sonic baby listen to me like everybody says you didn't know about the disease in anyway so you can't accuse yourself for his death." Amy replied

"But Amy I might as well have killed the guy after all the times I fought with the guy." Sonic replied his tears starting to dry

"Sonic, he was going to die eventually cause of his ailment, I'm trying my hardest to be comforting to you but I just can't let you accuse yourself for what was inevitable." Amy replied

"Shadow is that all you guys were called to Prison Island for?" Amy asked

"No cause to tell you the truth Eggman asked Sonic for a dying wish." Shadow replied

"Sonic what was Eggman's dying wish?" Amy asked as Sonic grabbed the box he had on the floor.

"In this box is Eggman's plans for an amusement park for kids cause he told me before he died that his true motives were to be remembered but he realized to late he was going about it the wrong way so he asked me to use his last fleet of robots in his last base to make his wish come true and I will see to it." Sonic replied as he wiped away his last tear.

"You see Sonic even though you fought with him he trusted you enough to fulfill his dying wish and let me tell you right now you won't be alone in doing I'll be right by your side 100%." Amy replied

"You can count me in Sonic." Tails replied

"Me too Sonic." Cream replied

"I'm down with you Sonic." Shadow replied

"I'm so with it besides with a little feminine persuasion I might get the help of a few G.U.N soldiers." Rouge replied

"You can count me and Shade in cause we feel you could even use the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds as a source of power." Knuckles replied as Shade nodded

"Sonic you know me I love to build and tinker I so want to help." Wally replied

"I'm so excited I can't wait to get this project started." Bunnie replied

"We're all in this with you Sonic." Antoine replied

"You guys are the best friends a guy could ever ask for I'm glad I'm not alone in this." Sonic finished as he held out his hand and everybody put their hands on top of his as they all raised their hands and cheered.

Shortly after they all ate the lunch the girls made for them which were some awesome sub sandwiches, chips and drinks. After they ate Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles went outside to talk.

"Well you guys when should we do it?" Sonic asked

"Do what Sonic?" Tails asked

"Don't tell me you guys have forgotten what we were supposed to do." Sonic replied

"I remember Sonic do you really think this is the best time with the upcoming funeral of Eggman and the building project we're about to start?" Shadow asked

"It's not like we're going to have the ceremony right away this is just the proposal, do you have your rings?" Sonic replied and asked

"I've got mine." Shadow replied

"I gave mine to Tails for safe keeping." Knuckles replied

"Let me just fly upstairs and get me Knuckles rings out of the safe I'll be right back." Tails replied as he flew up to his balcony where he entered through the balcony door to retrieve the wings from a wall safe he had hid in his room. He came back in five minutes time with him and Knuckles rings.

"Alright let's do this." Shadow replied as Sonic was peeping inside.

"It's perfect cause they are all sitting right next to each other talking." Sonic replied as they all headed inside.

"Hey you guys done talking?" Rouge asked as Tails and Knuckles scooted the coffee table back toward the TV.

"Tails baby what did you do that for?" Cream asked

"Yeah guys what's the big idea?" Shade asked

"Sonic what's going on?" Amy asked

"Well you see we were all outside talking and a little something came to mind for us." Sonic replied

"Yeah we thought that since Eggman was gone we really have nothing left for us to do." Tails replied as Knuckles nodded

"Look like we'll be just fighting your basic battles Rouge but to be honest there is no one I would rather do it with besides you Rouge."

"Alright you guys are starting to creep us out what is going on?" Amy asked as they all knelt down before their women.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it Amy?" Sonic replied as thye all pulled out ring cases and spoke

"Will you do us the honor of being our brides, Will you marry us." All the guys replied in unison as they opened the boxes to reveal the rings.

Amy and Cream merely covered their mouths in surprise while Shade and Rouge had their mouths wide open until Amy started to cry tears of happiness before she answered.

"Yes Sonic nothing would make me happier than to become your wife." Amy replied as Rouge answered second.

"Oh Shadow I never thought I'd hear you ask me that and my answer is yes." Rouge replied

"Knuckles our dream is one step closer to being complete of course I will marry you, you wonderful echidna." Shade replied

"Oh Miles you brilliant two tailed man I would be honored to become your bride." Cream finished as all four of them tackled their guys to the ground hugging them a planting kisses all over their faces before they put the rings on their fingers.

"Now you see why we moved the table back." Knuckles replied as they all shared a laugh as Bunnie, Wally, and Antoine cheered for the soon to be married couples.

It was getting late Tails and Cream decided to call it a night caue they wanted to celebrate their engage as well as Shadow and Rouge and Knuckles and Shade so they headed home as well.

Sonic and Amy and his friends headed down to his car as they too left as well headed back to their respected homes. They arrived within 7 minutes at the rate that Sonic was driving. Bunnie and the others went back to their apartment as Sonic and Amy went back to his.

Upon them entering they started a hot make out session with Amy tackling Sonic down onto his couch and kissing him feverishly until she broke the kiss and spoke.

"Oh Sonic you've made me the happiest woman in the world." Amy replied

"Well get ready cause I'm about to make you an extremely happy woman." Sonic replied as he picked Amy up with her legs wrapped around his body and carried her into his bedroom using his foot to kick the door shut.

Upon him shutting the door he sat on the bed keeping Amy in his lap. He then kicked off his shoes as well as took off Amy and scooted back on the bed still keeping his grip on Amy. Sonic then turned over and placed Amy underneath him at that point Amy grabbed Sonic by his shirt and pulled him down on top of her into yet another hot make out session little did Amy know that she was sucking the air completely out of Sonic.

Sonic then finally grabbed Amy hands with one of his hands and pinned her to the hands to the headboard above her head. Sonic at this point was finally able to catch his breath. While keeping her hands pinned with one of his hands he then moved his hand down her body drawing small circles on her body with her his finger.

"Oh wow Amy you are really horny aren't you?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I just really want you take me right now Sonic please just take me." Amy replied

"As you wish my beautiful fiancé." Sonic finished as he then kissed her deeply yet again finally releasing her hands from the headboard he then started to kiss neck with great force causing her to moan softly and purr gently. He then continued his work working his way down Amy's body. He then lifted her up of the pillow and undid the hook on the back of the halter top she was wearing he then pulled the top up over her head and threw it on the floor revealing a blue bra similar to his skin tone.

"Well, I can see you most certainly like my skin tone cause you sure are wearing a bra similar to my tone." Sonic replied seductively

"Well that was unintentional." Amy replied

Sonic then unhooked her bra and discarded it the same way he did the shirt. He then pushed her back down on the pillow and continued his work he kissed her down and around her collar bone slowly making his way down to her breasts. Sonic then kissed her breasts gently causing Amy to purr lightly which made him finally release his tongue he then licked he nipple as if it were a small piece of candy. He couldn't wait any longer he then started to suck on her nipple like it were a baby bottle sucking on it hard like he was trying to draw out the milk.

He then sucked her nipple up real hard as he brought his head up and released it causing her whole breast to vibrate from the force. Making Amy's purr turn into moans he then worked his way down her body to her jean skirt she was wearing. Sonic kissed and licked his way all the down to the button and zipper of her skirt he then used his mouth to undo her button and his teeth to release the zipper Sonic then pulled the skirt off of her and threw it to the floor.

"Ooh, look at that matching panties I like that." Sonic said yet again in a seductive tone.

"Oh Sonic hearing you talk like that sends shivers up my spine and I like it." Amy replied

"I'm glad you do but get ready I'm about to make even more shivers run up your spine baby." Sonic finished

He then grabbed her panties with his teeth as he then slid them off, after he got the off he kept them in his mouth showing them to Amy before he threw them away onto the floor Amy was now bare in front of him. Amy felt like this wasn't right she then sat up and pulled Sonic into a deep kiss all at the same time flipping him over onto his back. She then got on top of him and fully removed his shirt from his body. While she did that she kissed him on his neck and licked him right there as well but she then started sucking on his neck. Leaving yet another small mark on his neck.

Amy at this moment then started to work her way down his body she stopped at his nipples and licked them which at first kind of tickled him but slowly started to feel good causing him to purr. She then continued her way down his body stopping to admire his abs meaning to her that he most definitely worked out. She then made it down to the pants he wore she unbuttoned them and started to pull them down as well as his boxers with Sonic helping her to do the same they finally managed to get them off and throw them to the floor along with all her clothes as well.

Amy then worked her way down to his cock only to stopped by Sonic.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Amy asked

Sonic didn't answer instead he grabbed Amy and pulled her on top of him he then turned her around so that they were in the 69 position Sonic then started to lick Amy's revealed pussy causing her to moan Amy then decided to return the favor by teasing the tip of Sonic's cock with her tongue. She was twirling her tongue around the tip making Sonic moan all the while him licking the inside of her pussy. Amy then started to suck on his nine inch member making him stop doing what he was doing and moan out loud. Sonic then placed two fingers inside of her and started to pump in and out of her moist opening all the while licking and rubbing her clit with his hand.

Amy then sped up her pace bobbing her head up and down on Sonic's cock sucking even harder the faster she moved also massaging his balls with her free hand. Sonic sped up his pumping and his licking of her clit turned to sucking. They both were moving quickly cause they were both about to cum. Sonic was the first to release as he came into Amy's mouth. That load coming into her mouth pushed Amy over the edge as she soon followed suit behind Sonic coming herself all over his fingers. She then collapsed on Sonic's leg as Sonic collapsed on his pillow. Amy then turned around while still on top of Sonic and laid down on his chest.

Sonic then tilted her head up and kissed her lips sticking his tongue in her mouth tasting himself in her mouth and him vice versa. That fiery kiss gave Sonic another erection he then sat up with Amy still kissing her. He then lifted Amy slightly and made sure her entrance was right above his cock. He then lowered Amy down onto him she moaning the whole way and Sonic not moving giving her time to adjust to what was going on. Amy didn't wait to long before she started to move herself up and down on Sonic moaning with every movement. Sonic then took control and started thrusting upwards making Amy bounce up and down on his cock.

He then turned around and laid Amy down on the pillow pulling her legs up onto his shoulders and thrusting deep into her causing Amy to moan extremely loud her voice echoing off the walls. Sonic then covered her mouth cause he didn't want his neighbors to hear the sounds of them making love. Sonic then made Amy wrap her legs around him and continued thrusting into her, he then pressed his lips against Amy and kissed to help keep her from moaning loudly he kept his lips to hers kissing her thrusting into her deep hitting her barrier with great force.

Sonic then sped up even more as he was getting close to his end, he stopped kissing Amy cause he was close to his orgasm she then again started to shout but, this time covering her mouth to keep her own moans in check. Sonic then made his announcement.

"Amy baby I'm about to cum." Sonic finished pulling himself out and spraying his load all over Amy's stomach with Amy cumming and her juices spilling out all over Sonic's sheets.

Sonic collapsed beside Amy with Amy breathing heavy, after they caught their breathe they struck up a conversation.

"Sonic every time we make love it get's better and better it never ever gets old." Amy stated

"I hope in the future I continue to please you my beautiful Amy." Sonic replied

"I can't wait to become your wife Sonic." Amy replied

"I can't wait until I become your husband my darling." Sonic finished pulling Amy close to him and both him and her drifting off into a well deserved sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 Night Visit, Planning Funeral

It was late in the night when Amy woke up to find that Sonic was no longer beside her. She put on a Sonic's shirt which was still on the floor after they made love and proceeded to look for him. She searched in his bathroom and in his kitchen she looked around his living room and still couldn't find him which led her to start calling out for him.

"Sonic where are you?" Amy asked into the darkness but no answer

Sonic baby are you here?" Amy called out yet again.

"Yeah what's up?" Sonic asked startling Amy making her fall

"Ooh sorry, Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine how come you didn't answer me when I called you the first time?" Amy replied and asked

"Well to be honest I was using my computer and I kind of dozed off and I guess I only heard you calling me the second time." Sonic explained

"Oh well what were you doing on your computer?" Amy asked looking at his screen.

"Is that a eulogy?" Amy asked

"Yeah, Shadow called about a few hours ago telling me that Eggman's funeral was going to be in a week's time and I decided to write a eulogy in his honor so I got a head start on it." Sonic explained

"Well from what I've read so far it sounds like you've got everything going." Amy replied

"Yeah but I might not finish it cause there's so much to do in a week's time, I mean I have to find a big enough church to hold the service in, a decent place to bury him so he just won't be thrown somewhere, a pastor to perform the sermon, someone to sing a farewell song, I even have to prepare a program for the entire thing, and not to mention inviting people both foe and friend of him to say their goodbye's and there's locating his mother if she even cares to tell her and invite her so my plate is actually full what will I do?" Sonic explained and asked

"Sonic we all agreed we'd help you with everything not just the amusement park, split the chores between us and we'll see that we get everything done before his funeral okay my love." Amy suggested and asked all at the same time hugging Sonic

"Alright Amy who knows maybe this'll work." Sonic replied

"Now what say we head back to bed so we can get a fresh start on things in the morning?" Amy asked

"Sure thing Ames, hey is that my shirt" Sonic replied and asked

"Yes it is I didn't exactly have clothes on getting out of bed Sonic baby what you wanted to see me naked again?" Amy replied and asked

"Okay you have a point Ames let's go back to sleep." Sonic replied shutting down his computer and walking back to his room with Amy crawling back into bed and snuggling close together as they were before and finishing their peaceful night.

_**3:00 AM**_

The night was progressing as any normal night should Sonic and Amy were fast asleep in each other's arms until a strange white mist filled the room slowly turning into an egg shaped form. The form reached the side of the bed that Sonic was on and slowly woke him up as the form took on the image of Eggman.

Sonic woke up and rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision when his vision cleared he notice Eggman standing before him and immediately panicked.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked

"Calm down Sonic you don't want to wake Amy." Eggman replied

"What the hell is going on what are you doing roaming the earth fucking with the living?" Sonic asked

"Actually no but you see he allowed me to come back and talk to you guys one last time." Eggman replied

"He what do you mean by he?" Sonic asked

"God of course" Eggman answered

"Oh sorry for being scatterbrained like that you know half way sleep and all but what are you doing here?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well I came to thank you for all that you're doing for me to make my final wish come true and that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and your friends." Eggman stated

"It's alright now Eggman I now know what your motives were and I'm more than honored you would trust me to handle such a task for you and everyone agreed to help and I'm also planning a wonderful funeral for you." Sonic replied

"That's great well I gotta go my time is limited and I gotta go and see all the others." Eggman replied as Amy woke up

"Sonic who are you talking too?" Amy asked

"Eggman, but he's about to leave say goodbye." Sonic replied

"Eggman? Sonic baby you're hallucinating Eggman is not here he's gone." Amy replied as she turned around seeing the ghostly image of Eggman and her eyes going wide

"Sonic am I hallucinating or is there a ghost like Eggman with angel wings floating in your room?" Amy asked

"You're not because if I see him too then well you know the rest." Sonic answered

"Oh okay then well I guess I will say goodbye since I couldn't say goodbye in person, goodbye Eggman I hope you have a good after life." Amy replied

"Goodbye Amy hope you and Sonic have a great future." Eggman replied as he left. Sonic and Amy then snuggled back beneath their blanket and back into each other's arms to once again continue their night of sleep.

_**10:00 AM**_

We find Sonic and Amy up and about calling all his friends to his house so that can do as they discussed last night. After they finished with the phone calls Amy was in the kitchen making small snacks for him and her friends.

"Mmm it all looks good baby." Sonic replied wrapping his arms around her waist

"Go on now you little naughty hedgehog I gotta get finished before the other's arrive." Amy replied as a knock came at his door and Sonic went to go and answer it.

Sonic opened the door and it was Shadow and Rouge, with Knuckles and Shade.

"Hey you guys come on in." Sonic invited as they headed inside

"Hey Sonic where's Amy?" Shade asked

"Here I am Shade, what you thought I wasn't here?" Amy replied and asked

"No I knew you were here somewhere, well look at you got your little pink apron on everything." Shade replied

"My gosh Amy you're not even married to Sonic yet and you're acting like a little housewife already." Rouge replied

"Can't be helped when you're about to be married to such a wonderful man, even though we had a few bumps but we managed to iron them out right Sonic." Amy replied and asked

"Right my beautiful bride to be." Sonic replied hugging Amy and planting a kiss on her lips just as another knock came at his door and it Tails and Cream

"Hey you guys come on in and have a seat so we can get started." Sonic replied allowing them entry as everybody sat down just as Amy brought the snacks into the living room and Sonic began the meeting.

"Alright everybody the reason you are all here is because as of last night about say 12:00 o clock I was contacted by Shadow here cause he was contacted by the commander telling him that Eggman's funeral was to be held in a week's time and being it was my idea to have a funeral for him I didn't realize how over my head I would be in planning his funeral reason why you guys are here I need your help with this, this is just too much for me to handle alone." Sonic replied hanging his head in shame

"Sonic all you had to do was ask." Tails replied

"Yeah if we agreed to help you with the amusement park we'll help you with his funeral." Shadow replied

"Thanks guys I knew I could count on you." Sonic replied as he opened a book he had in his lap.

"Alright I've chosen to perform a eulogy at the funeral I need to time to write it so I'm going to be busy with that so Amy will keep track of everyone's progress once she assigns you your task." Sonic replied

" Okay here we go, Shade since you are well known for finding great locations we need for you to find a big church with a lot of room to perform the service in and see if the head pastor is willing to speak at the service understood, Knuckles you go with her cause this is a big task to handle, Shadow and Rouge since you work G.U.N. we need you to use your skills as agents to locate Robotniks mother and tell her of this develop and coax her into attending her son's funeral as well as get any other family members that may be around to attend, Tails and Cream this is a big task for you two, Tails this will require the use of the X-Tornado for now but the day off the funeral you'll need the Yellow Whirlwind. Since you have traveled with Sonic a lot more than I have you should know where he has been and who he has worked with against Eggman's many plots of world domination so I give you this entire week to find and locate all of you and Sonic's allies and invite them to the funeral okay." Amy replied

"What about us Amy?" Bunnie asked

"We're going on a mission to Knothole." Amy replied

"Amy we were exiled if we go back we are likely to be thrown in jail." Wally replied

"Reason why this will be a mission, we will infiltrate the royal palace of the Acorn's and convince them to speak with us." Amy replied

"What if they summon the guards?" Antoine asked

"We'll fight them all until they have no choice but to speak with us." Amy replied

"Very well then we are all in agreement." Bunnie assured as they all nodded

"Alright everybody here has been given an assignment, keep in contact with me via cell phone and let me know of your progress." Amy replied as everyone nodded and headed out.

"Sonic you take all the time you need to complete your eulogy sweetie I'll return as soon as I can my love." Amy replied kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Thanks so much for this Amy." Sonic replied as Amy was leaving with Bunnie and the others as she turned and winked at him.

_**Knuckles and Shade**_

"Where do we start Shade?" Knuckles asked

" Well we start with trying to figure out exactly how many people will be attending the funeral cause as I know as much already that pretty much every ally that Sonic has worked with will be there not mention the inhabitants of Knothole then there's Eggman's family members." Shade replied

"So it's best we try all the biggest churches here in Station Square right?" Knuckles asked

"Yep seems that's the way it's gonna have to be done, let's get started don't wanna let Amy or Sonic down." Shade replied as she hailed a Taxi and her and Knuckles hopped inside headed for the first big church in Station Square.

_**Shadow and Rouge **_

Shadow and Rouge as soon as they left Sonic and Amy headed straight for G.U.N. HQ to get their assignment underway. Upon their arrival they headed straight for the room with the super computer upon them entering the scanned their badges and were allowed entry into the room where they saw the commander.

"Aw Shadow, Rouge what brings you too here shouldn't you be planning Eggman's funeral?" The commander greeted and asked

"Yeah and we're doing just that we're here to use the super computer to try and locate his mother and if she is still alive coax here into attending her son's funeral along with any family he may have or had." Shadow replied

"Very well then, good luck to you both." The commander replied as he left the room and Shadow and Rouge both took a seat in front of the huge screen.

"Okay Shadow what can you tell me that could be helpful in finding this woman?" Rouge asked

"Well based on what we were told before he passed she was frequent smoker and refused to quit when pregnant with him but I doubt that would be of any help with our search." Shadow replied

"Hey didn't you say he was a St. Jude Children's Hospital research subject?" Rouge asked

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shadow asked

"Duh, they have the parents info on record at the center if only by a stroke of luck they would still have Robotniks, here's hoping." Rouge replied as she typed in the information she was searching for and hit the enter button as it began to search for her inquiry.

"Bingo I knew alright let's see hmm her name was Miriam Robotnik and his father's name was Ivan Robotnik." Rouge replied

"Wow the resemblance to them both is uncanny." Shadow replied looking at the picture that was on file.

"Anything on their current location Rouge?" Shadow asked

"Nada not a thing man what a dead end." Rouge replied

"Wait not yet it isn't let's do a worldwide search for Miriam and Ivan Robotnik and see what that turns up." Shadow replied as he typed in the names and hit search as it scanned the entire world and found only one pair of people to match those names.

"Based on what it says here they reside in Cincinnati, Ohio." Rouge replied

"Well it looks like that is where we are headed." Shadow replied

"Whoa Shadow how do you suppose we get there?" Rouge asked

"Uh duh chaos control." Shadow replied

"Oh okay then let's get going." Rouge replied

"Hang on baby, Chaos Control!" Shadow replied holding his green emerald up high and transporting them both to Cincinnati.

_**Tails and Cream**_

"You all packed Cream?" Tails asked

"Yep, but I don't see why I have to pack a suitcase." Cream replied

"Well were going to be out for a while because we are going to traveling around the world basically to locate me and Sonic's allies and who knows we may have to stop and rest at a local hotel." Tails explained

"Oh well that explains a lot does the X-Tornado have enough fuel?" Cream asked

"Yeah and you know we have the Chaos Emeralds for backup power so let's get going the first place were headed to is Spagonia to talk to Professor Pickle and see if he will come to the funeral." Tails replied as he climbed into the X-Tornado and soon they were headed to Spagonia.

_**Amy, Bunnie, Wally, and Antoine**_

After they left Sonic's house they headed to Amy's place to pick up a few things for their trip.

"Hey Amy what are we here for?" Bunnie asked

"Well if we're going to sneak into a palace we need disguises as well as gadgets." Amy replied

"Gadgets, what kind of gadgets?" Antoine asked

"Just the basics knockout gas bombs, and objects that can help us with our stealthy entrance and approach." Amy replied pushing a button on her wall.

"Whoa, Amy where did you get all this stuff?" Wally asked

"Hey, when you have a friend who's a G.U.N. agent you manage to cash in on a few things so here's your outfits." Amy replied handing them all black outfits and stashing a few items away into a duffel bag they then headed down to her car and soon were headed to Knothole once again.

_**Shadow and Rouge**_

"Alright Rouge we're here." Shadow replied as rouge was trying to catch herself.

"Man that was a long trip I still haven't gotten use to that Chaos Control of yours, give me a minute and I'll be ready." Rouge replied as she gave her stomach time to catch up with her.

After a while she was able to continue as she finally realized where they were.

"You must have transported us directly to their address?" Rouge asked

"Yeah I did but now then never let's get this over with." Shadow replied as they walked up the walkway towards the door where Shadow proceeded to knock using the knocker as a young looking girl opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" The girl asked

"Um, Miriam Robotnik?" Shadow questioned

"No, I'm Mary Robotnik, Miriam is my mother what would you need with her?" Mary asked

"Well you see we have some business with her and your father and you as well." Rouge replied

"Oh okay then please come in." Mary replied allowing them entry as they headed into the living room. Mary ran in back and got her mother and father she told them to report to the living room while she went and fetched Shadow and Rouge some refreshments she returned shortly with some tea and cookies just as her mother and father came into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Shadow and Rouge.

"Hello there I'm Miriam and this is my husband Ivan my daughter has told us you had some business with us, well we are here let's get down to it." Miriam replied

"Greeting's ma'am my name is Shadow the Hedgehog and this is my significant other Rouge the Bat, we are here about your son Ivo Robotnik."

"Ivo, what about Ivo?" Miriam asked

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about him." Rouge replied

"How could I forget about my special boy I still regret being so stubborn with my habit which caused him to catch a disease that should have been given to me now what about him, last we heard of him he grew too old to be a research subject at St. Jude anymore and left I thought he would have come home to me but he didn't I don't know what happened to him after that I just hope that with the evil man Eggman out there he was doing well for himself." Miriam replied

"Shadow they don't know that their son was Eggman, should we tell them?" Rouge whispered to Shadow as he nodded

"Well ma'am I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Ivo was Eggman." Shadow replied

"You lie, how dare you say my son wanted to bring people harm and conquer the world." Miriam replied

"Please ma'am you have to believe us it was his intention to remain evil all his life he just wanted to be remembered, but he went about it the wrong way." Rouge replied

"Shut up how dare you come into my mother's house and speak ill of my older brother with a terminal illness." Mary replied

"Please look at this picture of Eggman and compare it to your husband you will see he is an exact match to his father we will even run DNA tests for you to prove that Eggman was your son." Shadow replied

"Say we were to believe what you say about Ivo what are you trying to tell us about him?" Ivan asked

"Well your son is dead his cancer caught up with him and claimed his life." Rouge replied

"Wait you saying this Eggman character had cancer like my son?" Ivan replied

"Yes, he did." Shadow replied

"There is only one way I'll believe you my son had two types of cancer because I wouldn't stop smoking when I was pregnant with him what two did he contract?" Miriam asked

"Lung and colon cancer in which both spread through his body and claimed his life." Shadow replied as Miriam eyes went from filled with anger to filled with sadness as she started to cry.

"My god my son is actually dead and I can't believe all this time he was evil and I didn't know it, when he was at the hospital he always told me he wanted to someday build an amusement park not take over the world how did it come to him being evil?" Miriam replied and asked

"He told us about his original plans also and we will see that it come true in his honor he told us that being evil all his life was not his intention he just wanted to be remembered for doing something great so bad he let evil completely consume his mind, but you'll be happy to know that as a dying wish he asked me and my friends to build his amusement park and we will see to it." Shadow replied

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Mary asked as they shook their head

"We came here to see if you would make it to Station Square for his funeral we are planning for him." Rouge replied

"Of course we will be there to say goodbye to my son when is it?" Miriam replied and asked

"Sunday of this week at a church to be named later once it has been located we are still in the midst of planning the funeral but I will send you all the information you will need." Shadow replied as they exchanged information.

"Thank you I'm glad to know his dream will be realized and thank you for sharing this information with us, to think my son was a genius all this time well we don't approve of his methods but were glad he came to his senses even though it was too late anyway thank you Shadow and Rouge we'll see you the day of the funeral." Ivan replied as he shook both of their hands as his wife and daughter cried in his arms.

"Goodbye sir and ma'am and once again we hate to have told you such bad news. Rouge replied as Shadow took out his emerald and they were soon gone in a flash of light.

They arrived back in Station Square and back in Shadow's apartment and instantly called Amy to report of their succession as well as called to check on Sonic.

"Hello?" Sonic replied

"Hey, Sonic we talked to his mother and father and they agreed to come." Shadow replied

"Good to know." Sonic replied

"How goes the eulogy writing?" Shadow asked

"It's coming along just fine just taking a break cause I got a bad cramp in my neck from looking at the computer screen all day but it's coming along." Sonic replied

"Alright man you get yourself some rest, and have you heard from Amy?" Shadow replied and asked

"Nope, but I know she and the others are very busy." Sonic replied

"Alright man talk to you later." Shadow finished

"Yeah alright." Sonic finished as he hung up on the opposite end.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**(Well glad to know that Rouge and Shadow got their part done but what of Tails and Cream and will Shade and Knuckles find a decent location to have the funeral and will Amy and the other's mission succeed read and review and you might just find out sooner than you think. Chao for now)**_


End file.
